Rockstar Titan
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Requested by Kfbanime87. Meet Naruto Haruhara, the son of Haruko Haruhara is born to be wild and crazy. With his own guitar and Vespa, he joins the Titans as he goes on to drive people insane through the power of rock! Naruto/Small Harem.(Ch. 7 Updated)
1. Chapter I: Rockstar in Jump City!

**Yep, another Naruto story this time a request by Kfbanime87. In this story, this is more of a crossover between Naruto, Teen Titans, and a little FLCL. Not every character from Fooly Cooly but just Haruko Haruhara. Chapters will be more likely to be merges on episodes from the Teen Titans series so expect the next 9 chapters as all 5 Seasons of Teen Titans episodes including some Comic Book tie-in references and original chapters.**

 **Naruto is owned by Viz Media, Teen Titans is owned by Warner Bros, and FLCL is owned by Studio Trigger.**

 **Enjoy and Rock N' Roll!**

 **/**

Chapter 1: The Rockstar in Jump City.

 _[Music play: Summer in the City by The Lovin' Spoonful]_

Ah, Jump City. Home of the occasional Teen Titans, but this story won't be about them, well mainly not about them. Instead, it will be about the boy riding a yellow Vespa moped down the street.

He is wearing an orange helmet with fox eyes, ears, and black nose in the middle with edgy whisker marks. Around his blue eyes are blue goggles, as he wears an orange leather coat with a white star on the side of his chest, red scarf with one end with a star, and the other end is a crescent moon, black arm sleeves, orange gloves, and black pants and blue sneakers. The most noticeable feature about his face, are his whisker marks.

His name Naruto Haruhara, and he's looking for some ramen!

But luckily, he spotted one.

A ramen stand was just so too happened to be standing at a pizza place. Naruto wondered, if you can mix pizza with ramen, it would be good! The boy has set his sight on the ramen stand as he parks his Vespa down there.

"Oh boy, after traveling for so long, I found a ramen stop!" Naruto states as he gets off of his Vespa, as he walks over to the ramen stand.

"Welcome to the Ramen Stop, what may I get you?" the chef asked him.

"I would like three bowls of ramen; tsukemen, miso, and shoyu, please!" Naruto asked as the chef sweat drop from hearing the order.

"You must've really like ramen, kid." The chef comments as he ties up his bandana. "Alright, challenge accepted!"

Soon the chef was making the three various kinds of ramen for Naruto. The 17-years-old Vesta rider swoon over the smell of his favorite meal of all times. Once the chef is finished, three bowls were placed on the table.

"Dig in, boyo. That'll be $31.20." the chef told him as Naruto hands him his card for the chef to swipe.

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto thanked as he prepares for his ramen feast. However unknown to him there's a fight going on behind him at the street near the pizza place. A fight between heroes and villains. The heroes, the Teen Titans, a group of super powerful teenagers facing off against three villains called the Hive-5. However, Naruto was so absorbed by the taste of his ramen that he doesn't give a damn. 'Oh, the taste of ramen, thank you my gods!' he thought happily as he eats all of the ramen.

Then a large car dropped out of nowhere, causing the chef to notice and runs away. Naruto look confused by the chef just running away, until a car lands on the stand. The stand was smashed as Naruto just stand there on his seat, eyes bulge blankly as the ramen stand was smashed.

"You Titans are going down!" Mammoth, the one who threw the car, shouted.

"Whoever you three are, all of you are going down!" Robin declares "Titans-"

"YOU BASTARRRRDS!" shout a voice that got both parties stop. They turn to see the Vespa rider, standing behind the ramen shop while on his Vesta. "Do you know what you did!?" he points to the ramen stand.

"So, what? I smash a lot of stuff." Mammoth states in a dismissive tone.

"But you've made a large mistake in destroying the very stand, that grants to supreme goodness made from the gods!" Naruto declares as he has his hands raised up. "You have committed the ultimate crime! AND NOW YOU SHALL REPENT YOUR SINS!" he pulls something out of his coat, it was an orange guitar which surprises the Titans as this guy just pulls out a guitar out from his coat. At a fast speed, Naruto is suddenly near Mammoth, with his guitar raised up as he swings it towards his face, launching him far away from the street and have him crashed into several buildings.

"Dude…" spoke the green Titan, Beast Boy.

"He just sent Mammoth throughout these buildings!?" exclaimed the pink haired girl in purple, Jinx.

Naruto's blinding rage was snapped out of it when he heard Jinx's voice. He turns to see her as his scowling look turns to hearts popping out of his eyes. "Hot damn! A cute girl is in front of me!" Naruto wolf whistled when he saw Jinx, who is shocked when he confronts her. "Hey there, beautiful. What's a girl like you doing around here? Wanna ride my Vespa with me?" he was hitting on her, which shocks Jinx.

"Hey!" Gizmo yelled out "I don't know who you are, but no one humiliates those from Hive!" his spider legs sprout out as he shoots laser beam at Naruto.

However, Naruto was at a blinding speed that even when you blink he's not there. "Is that all you got, you Jimmy Neutron-wannabee?" Naruto mocks as he threw his guitar towards Gizmo.

"Crap!" Gizmo shouts as he dodges the guitar, however it hit Jinx across the face, knocking her out. "Watch where you're throwing that thing, you psycho!"

"Whoops, sorry." Naruto said as he looks at the knocked out Jinx. He rushed over to her aid, turning around, he saw her knocked out face. "NOOOOOOOOO! She's dead!"

"What!?" Gizmo asked in shock.

"I killed her! She's gone to the other side of the world! There's no saving her!" Naruto weeps dramatically as he crouches down in fetal position and rolls around Jinx. "Dear Kami-sama, I'm sorry that I have killed this girl, and forgive me Ramen Gods!" He then stands up, kneels down as he grabs Jinx's face "Time to give this poor girl, mouth to mouth!"

"What!?" Gizmo asked, seeing Naruto bends his head down with his lips puckered up, pressing them onto Jinx's lips while Gizmo stares in shock while gasping in a super slow motion turnaround. The Titans witnessing this were just as shocked as well while Naruto's kiss towards Jinx causes her to twitch around as he releases them, leaving some drool from her as he wipes his mouth.

"Success!" Naruto states as he gives a thumb's up as Jinx's face was as red as a cherry. "As for you, pipsqueak!" Naruto turns to Gizmo as he grabs his guitar. While raising his pick, he sticks out his tongue out like if he's a rock star. "Now then, get ready to rock and roll!" he declares as he strums his guitar, causing high pitch sound frequency that causes most of Gizmo's gadgets and circuitry to fry, thus electrocuting him.

"BAAAAHHH!" Gizmo screams as he is knocked out, with smoke coming out of him.

The Titans were shocked to see this newcomer just defeated a group of villains. When Naruto turn to Jinx, he gave her the same lovey look on his face.

"I'm out of here." Jinx said as she brings out a smoke pellet to throw them to the ground, making a flash as she disappears.

"She got away!" Robin said in surprised.

"Well, at least this guy helped us take down two of those punks." Cyborg comments. Impressed by the boy's guitar and wonder what kind of tech is it.

It was soon the Titans decided to confront the stranger, as Naruto turns to them. "What's up? Here for my autograph? I haven't made an album yet." He said to them.

"Uh we're not here for an autograph." Raven replied.

"Yeah, we were getting our butts kicked by those crazy dudes but you showed up out of nowhere and go Clint Eastwood on them!" Beast Boy said excitingly.

"Well I'm more of a Kurt Russell kind of guy." Naruto comments. "So, who are you guys?"

"Seriously, man? You never heard of the Teen Titans before?" Cyborg asked.

"Is that the name of a band?" Naruto asked as he noticed Starfire "Wow, nice that you got a Tamaranean. Heard they make some cool music."

"Oh, thank you for the compliment, new friend." Starfire said.

"Well as for introductions, I'm Robin. These are my teammates, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire."

"Well glad to meet you guys, with some obvious names to remember." Naruto states causing the Titans to look at him in confusion "As for me, I'm Naruto Haruhara, the biggest rock star in the galaxy!"

Starfire gasped when she heard that name. "Are you perhaps related to the Haruko Haruhara?"

"Oh, you've heard about my mom?" Naruto asked as Starfire backs away in shock, looking paler than Raven as she gasped dramatically.

"Star, are you alright?" Robin asked her, but the Tamaranean was too shock to answer.

"So, any of you guys know how to make ramen?" Naruto asked.

Gizmo coughs up as he is picked up by Cyborg, who placed him in cuffs. "Oh man, Slade's not going to like this." He said as Robin confronts him about who is Slade.

/

"What just happened!?" demand the HIVE's Headmistress, who was looking at Jinx with a harden glare. It's bad enough that her students failed to defeat the Titans, but this…nobody showed up out of nowhere and have Gizmo and Mammoth captured. This was a large dent on her first impression for her client.

"I-I'm sorry, we were doing our job- "Jinx stammers but is cut off.

"And you and your team failed to defeat the Titans!" the Hive Mistress barks at her as she held her whipping crop tightly.

"Don't worry about your student's failure, Headmistress." Slade told her. Though, he is a little irked that the mission didn't go as planned, but at least he's made known to the Titans that he exists.

/

Soon at the Tower, the Titans have brought their new friend, Naruto, to their tower. It was Robin's interest to get him recruited to the Titans. To say the least, Naruto looks around the common room.

"So, you guys have the whole tower by yourselves?" Naruto asked as he enters. "As in, no adult supervision whatsoever?"

"Yeah, dude. It's just in one big tower." Beast Boy states as he grabs a soda from the fridge. Naruto glimpse at the fridge, filled with blue gunk that swear hands the changeling the soda can.

"So, Naruto, care to explain who you are and how you got those powers?" Robin asked.

"Well my mom is an alien, and the sound powers were just random." Naruto answers with a shrug. The Titans were surprised to hear that his mom's an alien "I mainly focus on my sound through my guitar."

"So, your mom is…Haruko Haraharu?" Robin asked.

"Oh, how glorious!" Starfire states as the others look at her in confusion "It is so nice to meet the son of the Haruko!"

"Oh, so you have heard about my mom." Naruto states.

"Indeed. Your mother is a good ally on my planet." Starfire states "She has wiped out an entire Gordanian fleet because of how powerful she is."

"Sweet, that means we got two aliens in the team!" Beast Boy states with a smile close to Raven, resulting her in shoving him away with her powers.

"So, mind introducing me to you guys?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Robin, leader of the Titans." Robin greets.

"I am Starfire, and would you be my friend?" Starfire offered.

"The name's Cyborg, dawg. I give the 'boo' to the 'ya'." Cyborg states.

"And the name's Beast Boy, can change into any animal I can become!" Beast Boy states as he changes into different animals.

"Hi, I'm Raven. I do magic, and whatever." Raven said in a down voice.

"Not much of a talker, is she?" Naruto asked as the Titans just shrugs.

"Don't worry about Rae-Rae, she'll warm you up once you stay longer!" Beast Boy states.

"I say we shall celebrate the welcoming of Friend Naruto's membership in the Titans!" Starfire states while flying up in the air happily.

"Sure thing, I'm thinking of busting my music once I get my own room set up." Naruto replied as he holds his guitar.

"We'll get your room reinstated." Robin told him, seeing him take off his helmet, revealing his long spiky blond hair, with pink streak over the front. "So, Naruto, how would you like to celebrate?"

Naruto gives a smirk, thinking up a perfect spot for the celebration "The carnival's tomorrow so we may as well go there."

"Oh sweet! I can't wait to go to the carnival!" Beast Boy said as he hi-fives Cyborg.

"Popcorn, cotton candy, and chocolate pretzels, they all sound good!" Cyborg replied.

"Please, friends. Can you all explain to me what is the carnival?" Star asked.

"We'll show you once we get there, tomorrow, Star." Robin told her as they all turn to Raven.

"Carnivals are nothing but infested with parasitic-filled junk food, rigged games, and pointless rides." Raven said in monotone.

"Come on, Rae, it'll be fun! You'll love it!" Beast Boy states.

"Yeah, just think about all the prizes there!" Cyborg said as the two tries to convince the empath to come to the carnival with them.

Naruto can chuckle at the two's exaggeration as Raven just looks irritated, as well as Robin as Starfire looks confused. 'This is going to be pretty interesting if I hang out with these guys.' He thought, as Robin thought of something as he confronts Naruto "Sup, man?"

"Well, I've noticed something. If your mom's a well known alien, then who's your dad?" Robin asked as Naruto flinch.

"…Let's just say that you don't want to know." Naruto told him.

"What? But who's-"

"Trust me, man. All you need to know is, my mom's the craziest alien that can drive even Darkseid insane." Naruto states as the boy wonder was left speechless by that information.

 **/**

 **Pairings:  
**

 **Naruto/Jinx/Blackfire/Terra/Bumble Bee/Argent/Wonder Girl (Final choice, no add ins).**

 **One Night Stands with Naruto(UPDATE):** **Harley Quinn/** **Killer Frost** **/Zatanna/** **Poison Ivy/** **Livewire**

 **Other Pairings:**

 **Robin/Starfire**

 **Beast Boy/Raven/(Surprise)**

 **Cyborg/Sarah Simms**

 **The rest is, well you know the point.**

 **I know some of you are disappointed that I didn't include Raven and Starfire in Naruto's harem. Well, you can't please everybody since it's my fic so I can do whatever I want, so don't keep asking me to include Raven and Starfire in, that's my final choice. Deal with it.**

 **Also, there will be a few changes about how will I transition the episodes with Crazy Naruto in it.**

 **Will there be other Naruto characters in it? Only one and that is Sasuke. He'll show up around the episodes soon and it won't be good for him.**

 **If you wanna read more on Naruto/Teen Titans, check out Lewis-Sama(Formerly known as BartWLewis)'s fic, The Green Flash.**

 **Also, remember to review, and all of the flames will be put into Starfire's cooking.**


	2. Chapter II: Sister to Thunderstruck!

**Sorry for the long hiatus, with the job and school work as my main focus, here's a chapter of Rockstar Titan!**

 **I do not own Naruto, FLCL, and the Teen Titans, both are owned by their respectful owners.**

 **And I don't own Threshold, they belong to Scott Pilgrim vs The World.**

 **Enjoy and Rock N' Roll!**

 **/**

Chapter 2: Big Bad Sister to Thunderstruck!

Ah the carnival at night. It was a lovely fresh of breath air. The lights, the fireworks, and cotton candy.

Naruto is seen hanging out with Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg as they walk down the boardwalk, passing by the people at the carnival. The young guitarist was enjoying the Titans company, after yesterday they've helped him moved in.

 _Flashback_

 _At the mall, the Titans went to help Naruto to buy some furniture and clothing. Starfire and Raven went to find some furniture while the boys bring Naruto to help him find some clothing._

 _"Alright, so what kind of furniture would Naruto want?" Cyborg asked._

 _"Well it has to be something of his taste, but what?" Robin replied while questioning what would Naruto like._

 _"We should give him some posters of famous musicians." Beast Boy suggests. "The guy plays a sweet guitar, maybe he'll give me lessons."_

 _"And what would you need guitar lessons, Grass Stain?" Cyborg asked while raising an eyebrow._

 _Before Beast Boy can answer, the three boys saw to their shock Naruto carrying a cart full of video games, as well as a Game Station, and a Nintendo Switch._

 _"What's up, guys? Glad I stopped by at a Game Stop to buy all of these video games!" Naruto quipped as Beast Boy and Cyborg has their jaws dropped._

 _"Dude…" Beast Boy whispered._

 _"That's…" Cyborg gapped his mouth as the two Titans starts bowing Naruto._

 _"WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" Beast Boy and Cyborg bows to Naruto as Robin sweat drops at his teammate's antics._

 _"How on earth can you afford all of these games?" Robin asked, curious by how Naruto can buy all the games._

 _"Well, let's just say that I have done a mission that required a lot of payment. So, I got some royalty checks from that mission I got." Naruto states._

 _"What mission is that?" the boy wonder asked._

 _"That's a story that'll be told some day." Naruto answered as he watches in amusement that Cyborg and Beast Boy are bowing to him._

And on that day, Naruto would get constantly asked him to play his games, even though Naruto would just let them share the games to play.

Right now, they're at the stands. Naruto saw Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven going to win some prizes. As he spotted a game that took his interest.

"Alright, shoot the target ducks with these pellet guns, winner gets free backstage passes to Puffy Ami Yumi coming to Jump City Auditorium, this Fall!" the Carny told as Naruto smacks his money on the table.

"I'll shoot all of your ducks." Naruto states with a grin.

"Well kid, all you gotta do is shoot ten ducks and you win the stage passes." The Carny replied as he sees Naruto picking up the pellet gun.

The boy then pinpoint the target on the ducks, as his eyes lock on the target, and shoots each of the ten ducks, all bulls-eyes. The Carny was shocked to see that this kid just targeted those ducks in perfect bulls-eyes.

"W-What the hell?!" the Carny asked in shock "How did ya learn to shoot like that, boy?!"

"Oh, let's just say that no school has taught you how to shoot." Naruto replied as the Carny hands him the backstage passes. "Thanks!" he said as he walks up back to his friends, seeing Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven with a stuff chicken toy. "Seems you guys are having fun."

"Yep, even won Rae this chicken!" Beast Boy states as Raven just looks in deadpan.

Suddenly Robin jumps in next to the Titans, as he told them "Titans, we got trouble!"

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"That's the trouble." Robin replied as he points to Starfire, who's being grabbed by a pink, tentacle pod.

"I had no idea that this city has tentacle hentai monsters." Naruto said with shock look as the Titans ran down the pier, seeing Starfire blasting the pod tentacle monsters as it continues to chase after her. Once Starfire flew down the pier, Naruto gets in front as he brings out his guitar, as he strums the guitar strings to send in a powerful shockwave towards the pod. The pod then short circuited as it crumbles apart due to the powerful shockwave.

"Well, that takes care of that." Raven said.

"Just what is it? Why did it want Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well whatever it is, it's not gonna hurt her." Robin told his teammates.

"And to think, Star would've ended up in some alien tentacle henta-"Naruto was cut off with a smack on the back of his head by Robin. "Ow! Was that really necessary!?"

/

Back at the Tower, the Titans enters the common room.

"Come friends! I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of my gratitude, all six thousand verses!" Starfire said in joy, while the Titans look mortified.

"Sixteen thousand verses?" Naruto said while scratching his head "That can take hours to recite."

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Spoke a voice as the Titans noticed someone at the couch. She looks like an older Starfire, but with long onyx hair, purple eyes with purple brows, and wears a black top, skirt and thigh thigh-high boots with silver parts that covers most of her body unlike Star. "Of course, I always have to rescue Starfire when we were little." She told them as Starfire squeed.

"Ahh! Sister, you came!" Starfire said as she flew in to hug her sister, who hands her a gift that is a green gem that she told is from the Centari Moon.

"I didn't know Star has a sister." Naruto whispered to Robin.

"Me neither." Robin replied, seeing Star bringing her sister to greet them.

"Friends, I wish to meet you all my sister!" Star said as Blackfire steps forward.

"The Titans, right? I've heard all about you from my sister's transmissions." Blackfire states while greeting each of the Titans, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and then she gets to Naruto "Hmm, you look familiar?"

"You may recognize me as Naruto Haruhara." Naruto said which shocks the older Tamaranean.

"Haruhara? The Haruhara as in your mother is the Haruko Haruhara!?" Blackfire exclaimed backing away to her sister. "Sister, you've never told me that the Great Haruko's son is on Earth!"

"Sorry, sister. Friend Naruto's recently a new member." Starfire replied while rubbing her head.

"But I must admit, that pink streak and whiskers makes him look cute." Blackfire states seeing the guitarist giving Blackfire a wink.

"Just say the word and I can work on a little magic with you." Naruto said to Blackfire, making the older Tamaranean startled by his compliment as she blushed.

'What the hell!?' she thought in confusion.

/

Sometime later, Blackfire came back from a poetry reading with Raven. She was walking down the hall, thinking of seeing this Robin until Naruto appears in front of her.

"Heya, Blackfire, how's your day?" Naruto asked.

"Doing good, Rockstar." Blackfire replied giving him a nickname.

"Rockstar?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? I think it suits you, or would you prefer Whiskers?" she asked him.

"You can call me anything you want, babe." Naruto states while rising his eyebrows up and down. "How about we hang out together sometimes?"

"Sorry, but I've already hung out with Raven." Blackfire said as Naruto grabs her hand and pulls her to his room.

"You've hung out with everyone, now's my turn!" Naruto told her as Blackfire's being dragged into his room.

/

"Welcome to my humble aboard!" Naruto chimed as Blackfire looks around his room. It was wide space, painted orange. At the back was a bed with orange sheets, with a night stand at the left side of the bed which had a black lamp. On the left wall was a dresser with a mirror on the back top. On the right is a table desk with a laptop. The walls are covered in different bands, from David Bowie, Iron Maiden, Green Day, and most like Nirvana, Ramones, and Beatles.

"Wow, neat room. Fitting for a Rockstar." Blackfire comments as she walks through the room.

"Yeah, been setting up the place when the Titans recruited me. Feel free to lay on my bed." Naruto states as Blackfire looks at him with a flirtatious smirk.

"Aren't you going a bit fast?" she asked him, as she sit on his bed anyway. "Don't you need to get to know a girl first before you buy her a drink?"

"Well, I was thinking you look so stiff and I thought you could use a massage." Naruto replied as he cracks his fingers.

"A massage? So, you're a masseuse." She asked him. She notices something under his bed, a frame of some sort, as she reaches out to it but Naruto quickly grabs her hand.

"Sorry, but in order to massage you I have to…" he slips off the silver gauntlet off of Blackfire. "Get you to lie down."

Blackfire sigh "Fine." She lies down flat on her stomach, as she felt the comfort of the large bed. Naruto begins his massage as he rubs his shoulders. At first, he starts slowly and smoothly making Blackfire sigh in relaxation.

"Man, you have some stress all around you." Naruto comments as he moves down on her mid back. It was a quick and fast motion as he finds a spot on Blackfire, causing her eyes to light up.

"Ah!" she gasps, as her mouth gives an oval shape.

Naruto smirk, 'I got the right spot.' He thought as he moves his hands faster all around Blackfire's back. She shrieks a little by the fast motion he's giving her as he massage her back faster than a speedster! He leans close to her ear, whispering "Yes, this excites you, doesn't it?" he told her "Betcha no alien from other planets give you massages like this?" he squeezes her sides slowly as he gyrates his fingers on her back, making Blackfire to curl up. Then his hand trace around her back, as he press somewhere that causes Blackfire to become wet. She feels herself about to be wet but she stood strong.

'No!' Blackfire thought while biting her lip.

"Bingo." Naruto smirked, as he rubs the spot as fast as he can, gyrating his finger all around making Blackfire whimper as he massages her at a quick pace. It didn't hurt her, but it did rile her up to shot her head back to scream in ecstasy.

"AAAAAOOOOHHHH!" Blackfire moans out loud as she cums through her armored panties. She shot her eyebeams after cumming. "Take my skirt off, now!"

Naruto grins as he removes her black skirt, pulling down to show the white plated armor as he detaches it from her bottom. He saw to his surprise her bare rear with her wet pussy still cumming, he began to unzip his pants until they hear a knock on the door.

"Sister? Are you in there?" spoke the voice of Starfire.

Blackfire growls in frustration, having to stop cumming as she can't believe her sister interrupts their moment.

Naruto chuckled while rubbing Blackfire's butt "Don't worry, we'll have some fun together later." He said as Blackfire cooed by his touch. She responded by jumping onto him and French kisses him, much to his shock. Her tongue dances with his tongue, as she releases his lips.

"We are so fucking later." Blackfire replied as she huffs her breath.

"Hehe, you've been a really bad girl, Blackfire." Naruto replied as he saw her leave out of his room but not after he slaps her butt.

SLAP!

"Ooh!" Blackfire yelps as she held up her behind, while pulling her skirt up as she flew away with a blush. 'Such a bold man, he is.'

/

 **The Rave Party.**

Later, Blackfire manages to convince the Titans to go to this rave party, where they can go party and dancing all night long.

"This is my jam!" Blackfire said while wearing Starfire's outfit. Her armor has been covered in her own juice thanks to Naruto's massage and so she borrows her sister's outfit.

"I knew you'd like it, Blackfire." Naruto replied as he dances along with her. He sees Beast Boy and Cyborg dancing with some girls, Raven talking to some goth boy, and looking at Robin and Starfire acting like if it's their first high school dance. "Say, I think I know what will make this party going!" he said as he brings out his guitar out of nowhere as he jumps onto the stage next to the DJ. "Good evening, Jump City!" he cries out as everyone looks at him. "Who's ready to rock?!" he strums his guitar hearing the crowd roar "This song is dedicated to Blackfire!" he declares.

"1, 2, 3, Go!"

Naruto plays his guitar, starting the music in a rock and roll theme tune to "Threshold".

 _I'm hearing voices, animal noises_

 _The creme de la creme, the feminine abyss_

 _And I'm reaching my threshold_

 _Staring at the truth 'till I'm blind_

 _My body's stupid, stereo putrid_

 _Spilling out music into raw sewage_

 _I'm reaching my threshold_

 _Staring at the truth 'till I'm blind_

 _My threshold_

 _My threshold_

 _Reaching my threshold_

 _I'm hearing voices, animal noises_

 _The creme de la creme, the feminine abyss_

 _And I'm reaching my threshold_

 _Staring at the truth 'till I'm blind_

 _My threshold_

 _I'll explode_

 _Reaching my threshold (My threshold)_

 _My threshold (My threshold)_

 _My threshold (Reaching my threshold)_

 _My threshold_

The audience, including the Titans cheered for Naruto's song as they resume dancing. Blackfire was entranced by the song for her, as she flew up towards him to give him a big kiss, wowing the crowd.

/

At the rooftop of the rave club, Blackfire brought Naruto out to look at the nightly sky.

"Beautiful night out here, isn't it?" Naruto asked her.

"Indeed. You should see the nights like these on Adromelin-9, they change a lot of colors every hour." Blackfire replied.

"So, mind telling me a bit about yourself?" Naruto asked her.

"Me?" she asked in shock. "W-What would you know?"

"Well for starters I do notice how distant you are from your sister. Earlier she suggested a movie but you got everyone to go to the club. Then I notice that you're wearing her clothes. Are you doing the whole "stealing-someone's-life" scenario?" Naruto asked her.

Blackfire looks at him giving a look that made her feel guilty. She sighs as she told him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well, try me." Naruto replied while placing his hand onto hers.

"You really are persistent." Blackfire states as she adds "What the hell, I'll tell you." She said as she began "When I was born, I couldn't fly like the other children of Tamaran. We fly since birth and I couldn't fly until I was 12. I was an outcast because not only I couldn't fly back then, but because of my hair is black, not red. I've lost my birthright of being first in line for the throne." She looks down, feeling a mix of anger to her people that rejected her, and sadness that she has never made any friends on her planet or any throughout the galaxy unlike her sister.

"I see." Naruto replied getting the picture "So you think dressing up like your sister will get people to like you more? I've seen that look before, Blackfire. You've put on a mask on yourself so no one can see how miserable you are, just like me." He said in solemn, perking Blackfire with interest at him "Tell me, was Starfire ever mean to you?" he asked.

Blackfire thought about it in a pause, as she replied "No."

Smiling, Naruto states "I figured. I may have only known her for a little while, but I know Star loves you. Besides, after all is said and done, family is all you have."

"How do you know?" she asked placing her hands on her hips, seeing Naruto giving his own pausing to answer the question.

"…I lost my dad a few years ago." He answered, Blackfire looking surprise at his change of expression to sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry about bringing it up." She apologized.

"No need, you didn't know." Naruto replied "I went most of my life without knowing him, and I was only able to spend time with him for a year. But it was the best year I've ever had with him."

Blackfire smiled, as she places her hand on his lap "I bet your father was great." She said as Naruto chuckled.

"You have no idea." He replied. "You know, you should talk to Starfire. I know she wasn't involved with you being ostracized like your people did, but you gotta hear her out. At least talk to her about it."

Blackfire nodded as she looks at Naruto's eyes, his dreamy eyes contacting her amethysts ones. The two lean closer as they're about to kiss, but Blackfire was pulled away by pink tentacles of the squid drone that drags her and flies off.

"Blackfire!" Naruto shouts seeing her being kidnapped as he contacts the others "Titans, Blackfire's been captured by the same alien squid!" he told them.

"We're on our way, Naruto." Robin respond as the Titans came up the roof, seeing Naruto brings out his guitar which projects rocket launchers from the end as Naruto place his feet on it and rides off to save Blackfire.

"Dude, that is one tricked out guitar." Beast Boy comments.

"Sister!" Starfire shouts seeing her sister in peril as she flew to follow, follow by Beast Boy turning into a green bird, Robin and Cyborg riding on Raven's black disk thing that she conjured up with her black magic.

Naruto glides up with his guitar, as he reach out for Blackfire who's being entangled by the pink tentacles of the robotic squid. He then saw the squid aiming its tentacles at him to shoot lasers at him, but Naruto dodges them as he saw a large, alien cruiser ship.

'That's a Centauri police cruiser!' Naruto thought as he brings his guitar off from his feet, as he brings out his guitar pick as it shines. "Time to rock!" he shouts as he strums his guitar, bursting out a huge sound blast towards the cruiser. It devastated the cruiser which causes the prison glass Blackfire's in to shatter, freeing her. The cruiser then falls towards the ocean just as Naruto grabs Blackfire, bridal style.

"Are you okay, Blackfire?" Naruto ask her while.

"Y-Yes." Blackfire replied while blushing, feeling Naruto's arms holding her. "Thanks."

As Naruto slowly lands at the pier while carrying Blackfire, the Titans all made it towards them. At the same time, two large, red robotic aliens rise from the sunken cruiser, with a spare ship with them. The Titans all prepared in defense, as the Centauri robots spoke.

"Halt, in the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest!" spoke the Centaurian.

"Uh you can't be the good guys, we're the good guys." Beast Boy points out.

"And we are the Centauri police." The second one spoke as he points his finger at Blackfire "This onyx haired Tamaranean is a liar and a thief! She has committed many crimes in the galaxy including the Centauri Empire."

"Sister, what did they mean?" Starfire asked.

Blackfire sigh as she brings out the diamond "Alright, you want it? You can have it back." She said as she threw the diamond at them.

"Thanks for bringing it back, but you will still be under custody to us." The space cop said as he and his partner were confronting her to arrest her again, only for Naruto to get in front of her.

"If you think you're going to take her away, think again!" Naruto snarled at them, getting ready to fight.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, brat?" the Centaurian cop asked glaring at him.

"Do you think it's wise to provoke the son of Haruko?" Starfire ask while crossing her arms.

"Haru….ko?" the space cop ask as he notice Naruto's appearance. From the pink streak of his blond hair, the guiar, the scarf, and his cheeky grin. They even saw him mouthing 'I will fuck you up!' in silence. "He's that crazy woman's son!?" the cop exclaims in fear.

"Fuck this, let's get off of this planet!" his partner responds as the two rushes back to their ship, started it up, and blast off out of Earth.

"Dude…" Beast Boy gaps "What just happened?"

"Looks like he scared them off." Raven replied.

"If you ask me, that was pretty anticlimactic." Cyborg states.

Blackfire walks up to Naruto as she says "Thanks, Naruto. You didn't have to do that for me."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Blackfire. Whatever you've done in the past is just in the past. We can't let the past define you." Naruto replied as Blackfire hugs him.

"Call me, Komi." She told him, as she then turns to Starfire. "Sister, there's something you need to know…"

After Blackfire told Starfire about everything from her life on Tamaran, to her years in a life of crime in the galaxy.

"I like to apologize for the trouble I've caused. Will you ever forgive me, sister?" Blackfire asked as she receives a hug from the teary-eyed sister.

"Oh sister, it's I who should be asking for your forgiveness!" Starfire cried out onto her sister's shoulder. "I wouldn't have let our people to mistreat you like that!"

Naruto looks over at Robin, who gives him a nod as he looks at Blackfire "Well, Naruto and Star can vouch for you, Blackfire. Consider yourself a Titan." He said.

"Thanks." She said as she looks at Naruto, with a little plan on how to repay him.

/

 **LEMON TIME!**

Later, Natuto went to his room. He slumps on his bed as he sighs loudly.

"Boy that was some night." Naruto said as he notices his personal bathroom door creak and a leg sticks out, curled to the door. The door opens as coming out was Blackfire, wearing a very tight black bikini top and small G-string thong with double straps. "Komi…" his mouth gap at her figure.

"Hey there, Whiskers." Komi spoke sultry as she walks in while swaying her hips, after closing the bathroom door. "Thought I can give you an award for helping me out."

"Naruto smiled with a blush as he responds "Well, anyone can do what I did, Komi."

"Oh, but you're special. You know why?" she crawled onto his bed like a cat, bringing her hands on his shoulders while her knees are on top of his thighs "Because I have fallen for you."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he receives a kiss from Komi. Then she taps on a song from her own phone, as music starts to play. She brings Naruto up to sit on his bed, as she places her purple heeled foot right at between his legs, as she moves her hands from her toes to glide up to her knee to her thigh. Then she raises her hands up from her stomach, her perky D-cup breasts, to behind her neck as she moves her hair up in the air. She flew up and land on her two feet on the chair, turning around as she shakes her round, shapely butt in front of Naruto's face.

"How do you like this piece of ass?" Blackfire asks him with a grin, noticing his boner in between his pants as she decides to grind him on his crotch. She can feel his boner through his pants poking towards her moving butt. He then grabs her hips towards his as she unstraps her bikini top, just as Naruto brings her down. Naruto then plants kisses all over her back, to up her neck as he gropes one of her breasts. "Ah!" Komi moans in pleasure when she feels his finger circling her tit. He kisses up her neck as she couldn't take it anymore, she turns around and unzips Naruto's pants, seeing how big his cock is.

"You want a taste?" he asks her with a grin.

"Yes, please." She responds as she engulfs his cock and licks it like a popsicle, licking from the tip to the long hard skin. She licks and licks as she unhooks her bikini top, showing her perky D-cups as she press them between his hard dick. She licks the hard dick as Naruto feels like he's coming.

"I'm about to…cum!" Naruto told her as Blackfire engulfs his tip as she feels his juice shoot out inside of her mouth. She swallows it as it's shoot out into her mouth, making her taste the hot and sweet juice from his cock.

"Taste sweet." She comments after getting a mouth full as she stands up. "Mmmmm." She moans as she feels Naruto's hands to her thong and pulls them up from behind "Ah!" she let out a gasp feeling the strap pulling up in between her crotch. "Oooooh." She gasps in a moan as he pulls her thong harder, and spank her cheeks as well as groping them.

"Time to remove those and the real fun to start." He said as he pulls down her thong, seeing her well shaved pussy as he grabs her hips. He slides his cock down to inbetween her vulvic lips causing Blackfire to gasp.

"Oooh! It's inside of me!" she shouts as she begins to bounce onto him. Riding him up and down as she bounces up and down while shaking the bed, unleashing a lot of moans. She is then flipped over as Naruto's now on top of her as he mounts her.

"Now the script's flipped!" Naruto said as he licks her neck, stating "You know…have I ever…tell you that…my favorite color…is orange?" he asked while thrusting her hard. Blackfire gets so into this that she starts to cum her own juice, as Naruto pulls out as he cums as well.

"X'hal, I love this!" she shouts as she turns over and stand on her hands and knees, getting in a doggy position while shaking her juicy rear. "Come on, you know you want it?" she offers.

SLAP!

"Ooh!" she moans in pain, after her butt gets slapped by his hand.

"You've been a dirty little kitty, haven't you?" Naruto purrs smoothly "A very bad girl, haven't you?"

"P-Punish me, master." Blackfire cooed as she feels his hands holding her hips, and shoving his cock in between her cheeks. "Oh, fuck!" she screams as Naruto humps her by the butt, hard. With a few thrusts, they broke the bed down but no fucks were given. Naruto keeps spanking her butt while ramming her. "DEAR X'HAL!" she shouts as her eyebeams shoot out from her eyes, leaving holes in the wall after Naruto cums inside of her.

The two lay on the destroyed bed, breathing heavily as they lay on their pillows. "Hey Whiskers." Komi said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asks her.

"Just so you know, I'm bi so I'm open to letting other girls to join." She states.

Aroused, Naruto pins Blackfire onto the bed as he thrusts her again, shouting "HALLEJUJAH!"

"FUCK ME, YOU BEAST!" Blackfire shouts.

 **LEMON TIME OVER!**

/

Meanwhile the Titans couldn't sleep due to the shaking and loud noises. Beast Boy burries himself on the pillow, Starfire is too wide-eyed, Robin just hugs himself and Raven couldn't even sleep as she only has a scowl on her face. The only one who sleeps was Cyborg who was recharging himself.

"I regret recruiting those two." Robin muttered as he won't have any sleep for a while, making a mental note to soundproof Naruto's room later.

/

'Boy, it sure does look like it's going to storm today.' It has been several days later as Naruto is walking down the hall. As he walks to another hallway he came across Starfire.

"Greetings, friend Naruto." Starfire said while noticing Naruto's messy hair "I see that you've been busy with sister."

"Well you know, Kom can never get her hands off of me." Naruto states as he steps on a string unknowingly "Anyway, tell Robin that I'll be out meeting up with Blackfire at the mall." He told her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy shouts as Naruto turns around, as a balloon full of oily goo splattered in front of his face. Beast Boy gave a shocking look while Raven and Cyborg came out.

"Friend Naruto, are you alright?" Starfire asked as Naruto stand still for a while, unmoving.

"Dude, I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy states. "This was meant for-"

"Beast Boy." Naruto spoke causing the changeling to jump in surprise, "So you're the one responsible for this."

"Yep." Raven said.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouts as he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, all can be forgiven…" Naruto gave Beast Boy one of the most creepiest smiles and a dark aura that even unsettles Raven. Starfire backs away out of fear while Beast Boy was sweating bullets "If I g **et a lit** _ **tle payback!"**_

/

" _Beast Boy Learns a Horrible Lesson"_

 _It's Always Sunny in Jump City_

/

Later, Blackfire is seen waiting for Naruto at the mall. She is wearing a purple shirt and jean overall short-shorts and black flat shoes.

'X'all, where is he?' she thought as she heard Naruto's voice coming. "Where have you been?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, I got caught in one of Beast Boy's pranks. I had to prank him, hard." Naruto states as he felt Blackfire's arms wrapping around his arm. "But we're cool now."

"Whatever, come on, we got shopping to do!" Blackfire states as she drags Naruto to the shopping center. "I'm going to try out some clothes, including the sexy kind."

Naruto gave a perverted looking smirk with a blush, "Oh I like the way you talk, Komi."

"Good, but first, let's go get some lunch." Blackfire told him as she drags him to the food court.

They ended up getting some ramen from a ramen stand. Blackfire tried out some ramen for the first time, as she keeps slirping it up into her mouth.

"Oh X'all." Blackfire muttered "This is good!"

"I know, right?" Naruto replied with a grin "Ramen is the best kind of food you get on Earth, it's one of the first food I've ever tasted in coming here."

Blackfire smirk while slurping some noodles. Underneath the table her left foot slips out from her shoe as it reaches out towards his leg. Her toe traces up to his knee which made Naruto shiver. Naruto response was for his hand to reach down and grab her ankle, and picks each of her toes while trailing his fingers on her sole.

"Teehee!" Blackfire giggled, surprising herself she giggled like that, as she quickly retraces her foot back.

"Just what were you trying to do, here?" Naruto smirk while raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, just want to tease you a little." Blackfire replied with a blush.

"Well save all the teasing for later, what do you want to do next after we eat?" Naruto asked as he slurp up some ramen.

"Hmm, how about helping me pick out my clothes?" Blackfire asks him, while seeing his smirk.

"I thought you'd never asked." Naruto replied as the two finish their ramen up so they can go shopping.

Later on, Blackfire takes Naruto to every clothing store, including Victoria's Secret. She tries on different outfits for him to see in the changing room. Naruto enjoys what he saw.

Blackfire had on a sexy nurse outfit, which stops to her upper thighs as she did a pose for him.

"Check me up, doc." Naruto comments seeing under the skirt showing her red panties.

The next outfit she wore as a concert groupie. A black Sabbath midriff top with frilly scarf, cheetah printed short-shorts, and brown sandals.

"I like this kind of groupie." Naruto states.

Next Blackfire sticks her fishnet clad leg and purple heel as she steps in front of Garfield, wearing a purple strapless leotard with purple bunny ears. She shook her rear in front of Naruto with her cotton tail.

"Can the little bunny girl hop for me?" Naruto asked as Blackfire did hop up and down, which bounces her boobs which makes him turned on.

Next one is wearing a black leather jacket with a white tank top that shows her cleavage and midriff. She wears leather short-shorts that goes up her thighs, seeing parts of her butt and black boots. She is swinging a small chain as she pops some bubblegum.

"I can ride you any day." Naruto said with a perverted grin.

Next Blackfire came out wearing gothic clothing. A black leather corset, with black jean button short-shorts with fishnets on, black boots, and having a red highlight on her hair. There is a spider web pattern on the right side of her cheek.

"Goth me up, baby!" Naruto howled.

Last dress, Naruto was quite in a shock to see what Blackfire's wearing. A black frilly lingerie bra with black panties, with a garterbelt that holds her nylon stockings and black heels.

"What do you think, stud?" Blackfire asked, as she felt her boyfriend's hands grabbing her by her hips, and swings her over his shoulder with her butt next to his face. "Ooh, what are you planning?"

"Mounting you in the changing room." Naruto said as he brings the undergarment-clad girl into the changing room.

 **QUICK LEMON TIME!**

Once inside, he set her down as Blackfire saw his boner in between his pants. "Excited for the fun? Let me take care of that." She said as she lowers herself down and unzip his pants. Naruto gave a grin once he feels Komi's mouth giving him a blow.

Soon after many licks and blows, Naruto cums inside her mouth, as she swallows it. Blackfire loves the tastes of the sweet semen in her throat, as she backs away. She leans onto the wall as she huffs her chest and winks at him "Don't make me wait any longer." She said sultry.

"Alright, but let's keep it down a notch." Naruto said as he turns over Blackfire, and unhooks her garterbelt off along with her panties being pulled down. Naruto inserts his hard dick into her butt making her moan.

"Oh!" she gasps as she feels him thrusting into her as Naruto covers her mouth with one hand as his other hand holds her stomach.

"Shh, don't want to make a sound." He whispers as he silently humps her from behind. He licks her neck which arouses her when he licks her cheek.

Soon after many thrusts and licks, both cum making the two to silently moan. After Naruto pulls out his dick off of her, she starts to float off from the floor with Naruto. "I can't believe we got away with sex in the mall." She said.

 **QUICK LEMON TIME OVER!**

"I know, right?" He replied while wrapping his arms around her hips, kissing her pussy which makes her hot. But their moment was interrupted when Naruto's communicator went off. "Now what?" he asked as he answers, "This is Rockstar, what's the trouble, Robin?"

"Rockstar, we need your help!" Robin told him. "There's a large, fire demon heading down to Jump City from the mountains."

"What!?" Naruto yelled as he still holds Blackfire but over his shoulder. "How did that happen?!"

"Two demigods who call themselves Thunder and Lightning were causing trouble in Jump City, and may have been tricked into summoning it." Robin told him.

"Dammit, Robin! You should've called me sooner!" Naruto yells at him "We'll be on our way!"

"Looks like we'll have to keep the clothes on the cart list." Blackfire sighed as she felt her butt slapped by Naruto, making her gasp again. "Oh!"

/

At the mountains, the Titans are doing their best to fight off against the fire demon. Naruto along with Blackfire came right on time to attack it.

"Hey, you Titan wannabe!" Naruto shouts at the fire demon, as he aims his guitar at it. "How about a fastball special!" he shouts as he swings his guitar at the fire demon in the head. This impact made the fire demon to back away, and glares at Naruto who sticks his tongue out towards the demon. After that, Blackfire flew around the fire demon, shooting starbolts at it.

"Come and get us, ya large sack of flaming gropnort!" Blackfire shouts as she keeps shooting at the fire demon. The monster is angry enough to follow the two back to the mountains, away from the city.

"They're leading that demon out!" Robin states.

"Huh, wonder why we didn't think of that?" Beast Boy asked.

/

The two lead the fire demon back to the mountains as Naruto turns around and held his guitar.

"Time to experience a rockstar's ambition!" Naruto declares as he strums his guitar, sending a powerful sound blast towards it. This causes the fire demon to scream as it's limbs fall off. However, it's limbs grew back. "Damn, it can regenerate."

"What do we do now?" Blackfire asked.

"Let's just attack it again!" Naruto answered as he's about to strum his guitar, until it starts to rain. "What the hell, rain?!" Naruto asked as he saw the rain putting out the fire demon. He looks up to see two shogun-like demigods using their powers against the fire demon.

"It's working, brother!" shouted the yellow shogun demigod, Lightning.

"Keep at it, Lightning!" Thunder respond as he and his brother put out the fire demon as it dies to the ground.

"Oh man, well that was anticlimactic." Naruto states once the two brothers put out the fire demon just as the Titans arrived. "Well, who's out for pizza? My treat!"

/

We then cut to Slade who's in a dark room, seeing footage of the fight against the fire demon.

"Just who are you, Naruto Haruhara?" Slade asked as he looks up any information about Haruko. He looks up information about her, apparently, she's declared the craziest woman in the galaxy from the Checkmate files. He tries to look up anything that involves his father, but nothing came up. No records that even hints at his father. "Interesting, no information about his father." He mused as he looks further in the Checkmate files, as he concludes that the files were erased by the organization.

He leans on his chair, looking at the picture of Naruto and Haruko. He then makes some comparison "The star on his scarf resembles his mother's, but the crescent moon…could it be?" he asks himself as he speculates the moon symbol on Naruto's scarf.

 **/**

 **And that's that! Blackfire became the first girl in Naruto's harem, we won't see Terra to join for a while. But I'll be mashing up the episodes per chapters so depends on how long it'll take.**

 **Also, some shameless advertising, check out ultimate-drax's stories including "Titans LA" which is where I'm collaborating with, plus look up his other stories like "A Human in Equestia", "Colorful Monkeys", and "Kanto Journey". Those stories are enjoyable to read so I recommend them.**

 **Anyway, remember to Review! And I only except constructive criticism. Any flames will be put into Starfire's cooking.**


	3. Chapter III: Do You Believe In Magic?

**Finally, after a long hiatus, I've finally got this fanfic down. Special thanks to all my followers for being patient with me, especially to Kfbanime87, BlueKnight-X2, and a shout out to Fighting Joe for making a wonderful P.a.t.r.e.o.n. donation.**

 **I do not own Naruto, FLCL, Teen Titans and the DC Universe. They all own and belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 3: Do You Believe in Magic?

At the park, the Titans are having a picnic and BBQ.

"Man, these ribs I made are the bomb!" Cyborg states.

"Hey, why not share some of that, Cy?" Naruto asked, as he's seen slurping a cup of ramen.

"But you're eating ramen." Robin points out as he notices Starfire and Blackfire drinking...mustard.

"Mmm, you're right, Baby Sis, this does taste good." Blackfire states as she slurps her own through a straw.

"Indeed, it has some nutritional value." Starfire replied as she slurps some.

"You two know that's mustard?" Robin asked as he and Cyborg gave them weird looks.

"Is there more?" Starfire replied as she and Blackfire hugs a large bottle of mustard. Robin and Cyborg looks disturbed by this as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, we alien's always have weird taste in food." Naruto comments as he slurps his ramen noodles.

The Titans continues to eat their food, with Beast Boy eating his tofu dogs and Raven meditating after already eaten. Soon they decided to play some football.

"Alright, Fox boy, back in my day I used to be a star quarterback in football!" Cyborg states.

"Well bring it on, Tin Can, because I'm the fastest runner!" Naruto replied.

"Hey Rae, you wanna play?" Beast Boy asks.

"I don't play sports." Raven replied. "I'll just be referee."

Soon the Titans plays football as Raven stood as referee. It wasn't until the game was put on a halt when Cyborg ran out of a little battery, so he walks out to get some more power into his system.

Soon after that, Naruto decides to spend time with Blackfire at the picnic. It was then they are being confronted by kids.

"Whoa, who are you guys?" one kid asks.

"Never seen you two before!" one girl states.

"Well, I am Blackfire." Blackfire greets.

"And I'm the Teen Titan Superstar, Rockstar!" Naruto introduce himself, striking a rock star pose, while holding his guitar.

The children are amazed by Naruto's position, thinking he's an actual musician as one of them asks him "Can you play a song for us!"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Naruto respond as he plays his song with the guitar.

 _Ai no kioku ga shibondekara_

 _Me wo aketa mama zutto nemutteta_

 _Omotta yori sore wa juushou data_

His fingers strum the strings as the kids are at awe at his singing.

 _Hanbun ni chigirete oki-agatte_

 _Hikari no sasu hou he mukaeba_

 _Maboroshi janai kimi ga tatteta_

Blackfire nodded her head, liking Naruto's song as she dances to the music.

 _Oshiete yo, doko ni ita no_

 _Doushite boku wo shitteru no_

 _Natsukashii namida ga date_

 _Kodoku no owari ni hibiki-wataru_

 _Bran-new lovesong_

 _Sore wa kimi he no uta nan da_

 _Moteamashiteta yume wo zenbu_

 _Atokata mo naku sotto hagashita_

 _Ima wa nani mo nai tada kimi to futari_

Soon, Naruto's music has attracted a large crowd. A lot of the park goers went to see Naruto's guitar solo and singing.

 _Kirai datta jibun no koto_

 _Itsunomanika yurushiteta_

 _Hashiridashita kono omoi wa_

 _Tayasuku kowaretari nanka shinai_

 _Bran-new lovesong_

 _Kimi ga subete wo kuretan da_

 _Oshiete yo, doko ni ita no_

 _Doushite boku wo shitteru no_

 _Natsukashii namida ga dete_

 _Kodoku no owari ni hibiki-wataru_

 _Bran-new lovesong_

 _Sore wa kimi he no uta nan da_

The kids were amazed at how Naruto play the song so well, even Blackfire was shocked to see the boy play both smooth yet hard at the same time.

"So, what do you all think?" Naruto asked.

"Totally wicked! No wonder they call you Rockstar!"

"Can you play another song?"

"Can you do Bon Jovi?"

Naruto grins at the responses from his new fans, as it is cut short as his T-com rings. "What's up, Robin?" he asked the leader.

"Rockstar, Blackfire, Mumbo Jumbo is robbing at the Bank of Perez and causing chaos! We need you two to meet us at the junkyard." Robin told them.

Naruto sighs, as he tells the audience "Sorry, no encore. Duty calls." He said as he rides on his guitar with Blackfire flying with him as they make it to the junkyard.

/

Soon the Titans chases after Mumbo as Naruto and Blackfire catches up with them. Naruto notices Cyborg not with them, as he went to Robin about it.

"Where's Cy? He's not back from recharging?" He asks.

"Cyborg came back, but he disappeared while at the junkyard." Robin told him "Mumbo might have done something to his disappearance."

"Is that so?" Naruto narrows his eyes at Mumbo. "I'll make this quick." he went in front of the blue skinned magician, who stopped when meeting Naruto.

"Well, well. You must be new here. I am the great-"

"Cut your crap, ya Joker ripoff." Naruto had no time as he brings out his guitar and strums a high powerful sound wave that causes Mumbo to fall back.

"Gyaaaaaahhh!" Mumbo shouts as he drops his wand. After the sound blast, Naruto grabs the wand and snaps it into two. Causing Mumbo to turn back into an old man in suspenders, as well as the many items he has stolen. "My wand!" Mumbo cries out, as suddenly he is grabbed by Naruto, who has placed his two fingers at the pulse of his neck, making the former magician to look nervous. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Where is he!?" Naruto snaps at the magician.

"W-Who?"

"Cyborg! What did you do with him?" Naruto growls, making Mumbo nervous.

"I-I don't know where he is! I didn't do anything!"

"Did you!?" His fingernails were pressing onto Mumbo's neck.

"I swear! Once you broke my wand, everything pops back! Even if I did something to him, he'd return by now! I swear!"

 **"SWEAR TO MEEE!"**

"I DO! I DO! Please let me gohohoooo!" Mumbo was weeping, as Naruto drops him back to the street after knowing the truth. Just as the cops came to pick Mumbo up, the weeping criminal crawls towards the cops. "Get me away from him! He's crazy!"

"I'm not crazy, my mom had me tested!" Naruto states, which earns a chuckle from the cops.

"Where's Cy? He didn't just disappear out of nowhere." Beast Boy said look up in the sky.

"Perhaps he's back at the park?" Starfire asks

"No Star, he came to us if there's trouble. There's only place he been missing, the junkyard." Robin concludes.

/

The Titans went to the junkyard where they last saw Cyborg. They found a secret hideout where it contains a bunch of obsolete robots. They smash and tear the robots as Naruto uses his guitar to smash them. When he makes it to the center, he saw a techno-hermit by the name of Fixit, downloading Cyborg's memory.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto shouts as he uses a high pitch frequency from his guitar, and after a strum the high pitch short circuit Fixit, paralyzing him. "Cy, you alright?"

"I'm good." Cyborg respond, as he takes off the metal mask placed onto him. "But Fixit..."

Fixit groan, laments about forgetting what's it like being human. Cyborg then offers the techno-hermit to repair him.

/

A week later, the Titans are now facing off a new villain. A skinny man in a black suit with a lightbulb symbol who calls himself Dr. Light faces off the Titans while on top of a fallen bank truck.

"Your skills won't stop the power of the great, Dr. Light!" Dr. Light exclaims.

"Alright, everyone, stop what you're doing!" Naruto halts the team "This guy's obviously just some hobo in a tech suit."

"I'm not a hobo! I'm Doctor Arthur P. Light!" Dr. Light claims, feeling offended.

"Real doctor, or PhD?" Naruto inquires.

Dr. Light cross his arms and avoid eye contact "PhD." he muttered. He soon gets back on his posture and unleash his attack on the Titans _(_ _ **Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jaeger!**_ _)._ As Dr. Light uses his light attacks on them, he aims for Naruto to blind him with the light, but Naruto is already wearing sunglasses.

"Nice try, Arthur. But with my sunglasses, I can see through your tricks. Not even the use of UV lighting will blind me with these babies." Naruto states as he held his guitar to aim at Light. However, Dr. Light threw a light bomb at him, causing a bright explosion that sends Naruto flying.

"Rockstar!" Blackfire cries out as she flew over to catch Naruto who's flying out from the city. Blackfire catches him and as soon as they fly back, they saw Raven already snapped and drags Dr. Light under her cloak.

After she snaps back, Dr. Light is let go leaving him in a shivering state. Raven walks away from the scene just as Naruto and Blackfire landed.

Blackfire shake Naruto a little. "Come on, come on, wake up!"

Naruto opens his eyes as he saw Blackfire's face looking worried. "Oh what? Are you a mermaid or something?" he asks feeling delusional.

"Get up, Whiskers." Blackfire said as she helps Naruto up. "Getting me worried, you so owe me a date after worrying about you."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto replies as he finds a flyer on the light post. _'Hey, isn't that...?'_ Naruto saw the flyer as he grabs it. "Hey, I know a good date we can go to."

Blackfire checks the flyer, a smile formed on her lips "I like your ideas, Whiskers."

/

The next day, Naruto is seen dressed in a black suit waits in the common room for Blackfire. Coming in is Beast Boy who spotted Naruto in his suit.

"What's with the sweet digs, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Simple, me and Blackfire are going to have a hot date. Going to see a magic show." Naruto responds.

"Sweet." Beast Boy replied, as he looks around "Say uh Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Naruto replied.

"I wanted some dating advice." Beast Boy said as he clamps his fingers "See, there's this girl who just happens to be in our team, who happens to wear a blue hoodie-"

"You want me to give you love advice in how to how to date Raven?" Naruto asks with a smirk.

Beast Boy look away as he blushed. "Look, she may be mean to me sometimes, but I've always had a crush on her ever since we started the team. "

"Look man, I've see you two acting up all the time and all I gotta say this...just talk to her. When you're honest with your feelings about her, she could have feelings for you." Naruto said

Beast Boy smiled at this. "You're right, I won't be fooling around anymore. I'll just be alone with her, and talk. Thanks man."

"No prob." Naruto respond seeing the green Titan walk away, then a blur went passed him causing Beast Boy to spin around throughout the halls, as the blur comes to Naruto.

"I'm ready for our date, Whisker." Blackfire said, wearing a black small dress with one strap over her left shoulder. She also wears black pumps and wears black opera gloves. "How do I look?" she asks him.

"You look just as I pictured when we got that dress for you." Naruto replies as he stands up, as Blackfire wraps her arm around his. "Ready for our date, my love?"

"Certainly, beloved." Blackfire replied as the two went out from the tower to go on their date. "So, this magic show we're going to, you've mentioned that she's an old acquaintance?"

"You can say that..." Naruto respond.

/

At the magic show at the amphitheater in Jump City.

"Hmm, I wonder, is she more than your "acquaintance"?" Blackfire ask him with a smirk.

"What, you jelly?" Naruto replied arching his brow.

"No, just wondering if we can have a threesome." Blackfire replied, making Naruto's eyes bug out as he gives a perverted grin.

"Hehehe, I like the way you think, Komi." Naruto smiled as the lights dim down as the spotlight shows up the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, time for some magic!" spoke a feminine voice as a cloud of pink smoke appears, as sitting on the table cross legged is a young woman with long black hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. She wore a top hat, with a black tailor coat with a white blouse with a black bowtie, purple vest, white gloves, black bottoms and nylon stockings clad to her slimming legs, and black heels. "Good evening, Jump City, I am Zatanna!" she announced as she steps off the table with her black magic wand at hand. "Tonight, I promise you some surprises, a thriller along the way, and a happy ending!" she said as she waves her wand around bringing out some magical energy. "Now open up your hearts to magic and be a child again!"

As the audience clap, they witness a lot of magic tricks Zatanna brings to show. However, two certain audience members, Naruto and Blackfire, just stares at her beauty. The way she walks around with those legs in show. Their mouths were like watering like crazy over the sexy magician.

As for her latest trick, she has the curtains open revealing to be the Jump City National Bank, where she accompanies the bank owner Glenn Wilbert, and the magic debunker Monty Cane. Naruto and Blackfire watch in amazement as they see Zatanna makes the bank disappeared, wowing the audience, and then reappears back. However, all the money in the bank, ten million dollars, were missing.

"The money? Where's my money?!" Glenn demands.

"It should've been in there." Zatanna replied unsurely "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"Oh, there might be so, once you hear it from the police!" Monty told her as the cops came to arrest Zatanna.

"Something's not right." Naruto narrows his eyes as he stands up, "Komi, we need-." He didn't finish as he saw a black and purple blur rush in and Zatanna disappears from the audience, surprising the cops. "Well damn, she came fast." He said as he rushes down to his Vesta to follow his alien girlfriend who kidnapped the suspected magician.

/

Zatanna was shocked when one moment she was getting arrested, then this alien chick grabs her and place her over the shoulder. Rubbing her legs and butt like they're her pets.

"Who are you?!" Zatanna asked, turning around seeing her captor.

"You're biggest fan." Blackfire replied as she held onto Zatanna's legs, caressing them as she flew down to a roof.

Once Blackfire set Zatanna down, after caressing Zatanna's calves "Hey!" Zatanna shouts as she is set back on her feet, backing away from the perverted Tamaranean.

"Sorry if my partner got fresh with you, Zee." Spoke Naruto as he makes his appearance known.

Zatanna turn to see Naruto, much to her shock "Naruto!" she said as she hugs him. "Goodness, it's been a while, I was worried when-"

"It's alright, Zee." Naruto respond hugging her "I'm here and alive now."

"Well, I haven't seen you in quite a while." she states as she lets go of him "But you know, running from the cops still makes me a fugitive."

"I can take care of your case, Zatanna." Naruto said with a grin. "I know you didn't do it, so leave this case to me and Blackfire."

"Oh? And what do you two cares about a leggy dame in nylons? Or did I just answer my own question?" Zatanna asks with a smirk, while sitting down on the catwalk while crossing her legs.

"You've just answered your own question." Naruto replied with a perverted smirk.

/

Soon Naruto and Blackfire checks out the bank to find the empty vault. They search around until Naruto spotted a clue on the floor.

"There's broken pieces of glass on the floor. The kind of glass magicians used for mirror tricks." Naruto states.

"I thought she used real magic?" Blackfire asks.

"She does, but someone fooled her with a hologram of the money stolen. So, this means that the money was stolen before her!" Naruto deducted as he gets close to the giant coin statue "The culprit manages to hide the mirror once Zatanna finished her trick."

"But how did he did it with a mirror this big?" Blackfire asks, seeing Naruto tear the cloth of the coin showing the mirror. Indicating the mirror's still there. The two leave before the guard comes in.

/

Up in the sky, Naruto carries Zatanna bridal style while riding on his guitar, with Blackfire flying with him.

"So, someone used a mirror trick to frame me?" Zatanna asks in shock.

"Right. The only person who would pull that off would be Monty Kane." Naruto states.

"Monty, he's made a career in exposing magicians' illusions for years, and I thought I have given him the trick. Guess I should've expected he would do that." Zatanna said with an expression of anger.

"He didn't trick you yet, Zatanna. Cause if there's one thing he doesn't realize, is that your magic is definitely real!" Naruto said making Zatanna smile at the whisker faced boy. But she stopped smiling when she saw Blackfire caressing her leg and taking her heels off.

"Put my heels back!" Zatanna told her, kicking Blackfire in the face.

/

Soon the three enters the mansion of Monty Kane, where they sneak inside to find him in his own mansion. Once they sneak in, they hear his voice calling out.

"Come, come in!" Monty's voice calls out, as the three walked through his halls and find his fireplace, where a couch facing back is shown. Naruto halted them as he spoke.

"The jig is up, Monty!"

"...Come in and join me by the fire." Monty's voice spoke, as Blackfire blasts her star bolt at the couch showing a dummy with a recorder.

"Does this guy really think we'd fall for that trick?" Blackfire asked.

"Plus, I can sense the floor here has a trap floor." Naruto states as he steps on the trap door as it opens down once he backs away.

"You have some sharp instincts boy, but officially I be off to a place you never find me. Farwell." Monty's voice spoke as Naruto looks around the building.

"What are you doing? He's not any place in the building." Zatanna states.

"Maybe not in the ground, but the air." Naruto said while seeing the picture of a plane over at the fire place. "Let's travel back in the sky!"

/

At a zeppelin that's seen taking off from the ground, going up to the sky. Inside the zeppelin and the diner part, we see Monty Kane with his two thugs.

"Here's a victory for being rich and making our dreams into reality." Monty said, lifting his glass.

Bursting out of the ceiling is Naruto and Blackstar, both of them goes down in front of Monty who just stay there.

"Monty Kane, you're under arrest for framing Zatanna." Naruto shouts in anger.

"Well, Rockstar and Blackfire, glad to meet you." Monty said as he orders his men "Take them down."

Monty's goons ran up towards Naruto and Blackfire, but Naruto knocks one over with his guitar while Blackfire simply punches the other to Monty's table. Monty goes to run away to the escape but appearing in a cloud of purple smoke is Zatanna.

"Hello, Monty." Zatanna said as she clocks Monty in the face.

Monty got up, as he's about to grab his cane but Naruto gets in front of him. He saw Naruto's fox-like grin on his face as he spoke to him.

"Either you surrender now and return the money you stole, or I get to drive this plane down to the ocean."

"You wouldn't." Monty said, seeing Naruto going to the controls.

"Suit yourself." Naruto said that he holds onto the plane's controls, as he steers the plane Monty roles down to the window, making him crash into it.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Monty screams.

"Hctac ytnom!" Zatanna enchants as she drew her wand to catch Monty Kane from falling off from the plane, while bringing him back as Naruto goes Baloo from Tailspin to drive the plane to spin around.

"MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM STOOOOOPP!" Monty cries out as he's being chained to a post.

And why should we?" Zatanna asks him.

"I'LL CONFESS! I'LL CONFESS THAT I FRAMED YOU FOR THE ROBBERY! I, MONTY KANE, AM A FRAUD!" Monty shouts as Naruto stops the plane making him jerk from the chains.

"You got that, Naruto?" Zatanna asks him, as Naruto held up a recorder that plays Monty's confession.

"Yep. And pretty soon I'll be landing this plane and send Monty to prison." Naruto responds.

/

Thanks to Naruto recorded of Monty's confession. The fake magician debunker is now spending time behind bars which he deserves it for blaming on Zatanna. The money is rightful place in the bank, where it belongs as Glenn apologizes to Zatanna for almost arresting her. Right now, we see Naruto, Blackfire, and Zatanna seeing Monty and his thugs going in the police car.

"Well this is a good day for stopping that faker." Naruto comment.

"Yeah, but you know what else is fun?" Zatanna said as she gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek "Finishing off where you left off." she adds as she is suddenly picked up over the shoulder by Naruto. "Oh!" she gasps, feeling his hand gripping her butt next to his face as she playfully kicks her legs up and down.

"Love a man who's forward." Blackfire states, as Naruto grabs Blackfire as well carrying her over his shoulder.

"Show me your hotel, Zee, we'll be in for a ride!" Naruto said as he steps on his guitar and fly out from the scene, heading for Zatanna's hotel.

/

 **LEMON TIME!**

At a hotel, Naruto barge into the hotel room with Zatanna and Blackfire still on his shoulders. "Bam! We're here." he said as he looks around, seeing a large bed and a hot tub at the balcony. "Wow, this place even has a hot tub in here." he said while the girls' legs keeps kicking up and down which turns him on.

"Hot tub?" Blackfire asks with a smirk. "Put us down so we can get in something comfy." she said as Naruto puts them down. Blackfire then grabs Zatanna over her shoulder as they go to the bathroom "Be right back!"

"Why do I always get carried this way?" Zatanna asks as the bathroom door shuts.

"Well, guess I'll be better prepared then." Naruto said as he strips out of his clothes, showing his naked athletic figure. He marched towards to the hot tub as he steps down and turns on the water, so it'll be more bubbly.

After a while, Blackfire and Zatanna came to the hot tub as Naruto saw them. His eyes widen as he looks at their swimsuits.

Blackfire is wearing a black V-kini showing her curves. Her backside shows most of her butt, and black high heels.

Zatanna wears a black two-piece string bikini that looks like it barely fits her. But it does show off her ample curves as well as her sexy legs, and black high heels.

"You two are sexier the more I see you two." Naruto comments, giving them a wolf whistle.

"Oh, we're hoping you have something to serve us." Blackfire said, seeing his erection underwater as they step into the large hot tub. "My, you've gotten big."

"Well I'm big enough for you girls." Naruto states as he leans back.

"I hope you are." Zatanna replied as she and Blackfire dips underwater, as they start to give Naruto a blowjob while underwater of the hot tub.

"Awww fuck yeah." Naruto groans as his eyes roll up.

Blackfire and Zatanna take their turns on the cock, until they lose their top while looking at each other with a smirk.

Naruto looks down on them. "What you two do...Ooooh!"

Blackfire and Zatanna rubbing their breasts together between the harden member. They're doing a lot of positions in getting the cock bigger much to the girls delight, even licking the very tip.

"It's getting harder like a rock." Blackfire comment.

Blackfire and Zatanna both felt Naruto's hands rubbing their butts while the two licks the tip. Eventually, Naruto got super horny as he shoots out his juice on their faces.

"Now for the real fun." Naruto said as he asked "Who wishes to go first?"

"Zatanna will go." Blackfire said as Zatanna moves to sit on Naruto's lap, feeling his hard cock on her behind. Blackfire grabs Zatanna's legs "Take her thong off, while I have her feet."

Right." Naruto replied as he pulls up Zatanna's bikini bottoms in a wedgie, stretching them out which pinches her loins.

"Gah!" Zatanna cried out, as Blackfire rubs the magician's well-toned legs as she plucks the heels off.

"Lovely." Blackfire said, as she arms lock Zatanna's legs so she can lick up the soles.

"KEheheheee!" Zatanna chuckled, as she felt her bikini bottoms ripped from her butt. "Oh!" she gasp, as Naruto grabs her butt cheeks and insert his cock in between.

"My, you have tasty legs." Blackfire comments as she strokes Zatanna's calves and massaging her thighs. "Coochi-coochi coo." she cooed as she tickles Zatanna's feet that reacted from her fingers, making Zatanna giggled. Blackfire drops Zatanna's legs for a bit as she swims to Naruto to whisper to him "Fuck her harder."

Naruto nodded as he thrusts Zatanna's butt harder. Spanking her jiggling butt as Zatanna cries out in moan, and laughter from Blackfire resuming her tickling on her legs and feet.

"Oh god...I might cum! I'm coming!" Zatanna shout feeling her limit.

"Me too Zee, let's go with a bang!" Naruto shouts.

Both of them came at the same time as Blackfire sees a wonderful flow of juices flowing out of the puss and ass.

Blackfire tasted the puss. "Mmm, I likely this yummy juice."

"And that means it's your turn for a good butt pounding, Komi!" Naruto states as she grabs Blackfire in a wedgie and brings her to him. He takes Blackfire's V-kini off showing her bare body, as he positions her to have his hard rock rod to insert into her butt cheeks.

"Gah!" Blackfire squealed as she shakes while Naruto thrusts her butt. "Oh, oh, oh yes!"

Zatanna smiled at Blackfire, as she grabs Blackfire's feet and takes off her heels. Zatanna then proceeds to lick Blackfire's feet making Blackfire hollered in laughter and moaning.

"Hohohoho yehahahaha!" Blackfire laugh and moan, while jumping on the cock.

Naruto begin to spank the rears having the Blackfire moan out which give Zatanna opportunity to grabbed Blackfire's breasts and rubbing them up and down.

"Ooh, you have such nice big tits." Zatanna cooed as she pinches Blackfire's nipples, and then sucks on the orange skinned flesh orb.

"Oooooh!" Blackfire moans, feeling the pleasure of Zatanna's tongue circling around her nipple.

Naruto decides to get hard and thrusts Blackfire's behind some more. He can feel that Blackfire is reaching her own limit, as his cock thrusts none stop while in the hot tub.

"I'm gonna release!" Naruto announced.

"Please do it in meeeee!" Blackfire scream break her limit.

Both of them moan out loud that shooting their juices out, causes so much that the water turns a little white. Blackfire came off from Naruto's cock, causing more juice came out so much from her anal cavity. Zatanna then rubs Blackfire's behind.

"We cause the tub to get a little dirty." Zatanna comment

"This...tub...cleans...itself." Naruto said catching his breath.

"So now we have to get out of the tub." Blackfire said as Naruto's cock twitches. The two women look and saw that indicates Naruto is still up with energy.

"Looks like he's still have a need to fuck." Zatanna told Blackfire in whisper.

"Maybe if we put a lampshade over, it'll go away?" Blackfire whispered back. But then the two women find themselves over the shoulders of their lover, who is gripping their butts next to his face.

"Time for another round!" Naruto declares as he takes Komi and Zatanna out of the tub and head down to the bed where they would experience a high amount of sex from Naruto.

 **LEMON TIME OVER!  
**

/

The next morning, after a night of sex, Zatanna left Jump City for another show in another state. Naruto and Blackfire, fully dressed, went back to the T-shaped tower. Once they enter the lounge, they saw a box on the floor.

"What's with the package?" Blackfire asked.

"Who knows, better take it and see who's it addressed to." Naruto respond while grabbing the box.

So now once the two enter, they show the Titans the package sent them. It was puppet versions of themselves, each for the Titans.

"Isn't it strange that someone without a return address sent us these puppets?" Naruto asks them.

"They're probably anonymous. Sent by a fan." Robin replied as he wrestles his puppet with Beast Boy's and Cyborg's puppet.

"Hmm, not sure." Naruto said looking at the box in suspicious, as he went to take a closer look. He notices something on the bottom as he picks up the seemingly empty box and throws it down, and then stomps on the box until he hears groaning sounds.

"Gah! Stop stomping me!" shout the voice which got the Titans to pause.

"Dude, what was that!?" Beast Boy exclaim, as Naruto picks out the owner of the voice, seeing a little puppet soldier with a crown.

"I, the Puppet King, has been foiled by my plan to abstract the souls of the Titans as my slaves!" the Puppet King cries out, as he tries to bite Naruto, who held the dummy villain and ties him up with rope out of nowhere. "Let me go! I am the supreme king of the puppets!"

"Yeah? Well here's a little something for you, your majesty." Naruto said with a foxlike grin.

/

"AAAAAAAAHHH! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Puppet King cries out, as only his head is seen out of the disposal of the kitchen sink while Naruto uses a broomstick to shove him in there.

"Yeah...no you won't." Naruto states as he shoves the Puppet King into the drainer fully, thus destroying the talking, demon puppet.

"Uh, isn't that kind of murder?" Robin asks Naruto unsurely.

"Right, would it be murder if I put a talking, possessed puppet to become saw dust and place him in the disposal?" Naruto asks as the Titans look at each other.

"Well he wasn't living, just an inanimate object." Raven states.

"I don't think it counts." Beast Boy said.

"...You know what? Why don't we not mention about this again." Robin said as the Titans nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now then, who's up to watch some evil puppet marathon!?" Naruto asks them while the others look at him in deadpan.

"I...'ll just go back playing some video games." Cyborg said as he, Beast Boy, and Robin.

"Me and Raven will do the mediation." Starfire said, following Raven to her room.

Naruto just shrugged, he's about to go to the couch to play with the guys. But, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks at the right sees Blackfire having a lustful smirk.

"How about we do some showering after long trip?" Blackfire asked while licking his ear.

Naruto grins as he responds "Well, a morning shower wouldn't hurt." He said as he grabs Blackfire and carries her over his shoulder, while heading down to his personal bathroom.

/

The next day, Robin was doing some monitor duty, checking for any crime. But then his monitor started to buzz which surprises him. Popping up the screen is a black woman that Robin recognizes from a file his mentor sent him, Amanda Waller.

"Robin of the Titans, an honor to meet you." Amanda Waller states.

"Waller?" Robin responds. "How did you access to the Titans' computer?"

"I'm just wanting a call on a checkup, to see if Mr. Haruhara is doing fine." Waller told him.

"Naruto? What does he have to do with you?" Robin inquires.

"Ask him yourself. Tell him that I called." Waller said as she hangs up causing the screen to shut down. This made Robin intrigued, as he plans to call for a team meeting.

/

 **Thanks for the wait, and hope this chapter is a good pay off. I've taken the liberties in using the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Zatanna" as the base for in place of Nevermore and Switch. "Brand-New Lovesong is by The Pillows from the FLCL original soundtrack. I hope you folks love this chapter as much as I do, cause it's a killer to get this complete.**

 **Next chapter: Naruto tells the Titans the story of his past, as he was in another team, but it's more of a squad.**

 **Now remember to fav, follow, and review! Also support me on P.a.t.r.e.o.n.**


	4. Chapter IV: Assault on Arkham Part 1

**Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. The long awaited special chapters of Rockstar Titan are here! Just so you know, this is going to be heavy on Lemons. So, viewer discretion advised I will put Lemon warnings to those who are too squeamish. This took a while to make, edit, and making this a full-on chapter. I do not own Naruto and I don't own Teen Titans or any DC property. Enjoy this fic!**

 **/**

Chapter 4: Assault on Arkham Part 1:

The Titans are now in the common room, where Robin is in front of his team for a briefing.

"So, what's with the team meeting, Rob?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have received a call, a contact from someone that knows you, Naruto." Robin states crossing his arms "Does Amanda Waller ring any bell?" Waller's name shocked Cyborg who knows the reputation of Amanda Waller, but the rest of the Titans are confused.

Naruto sigh, as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Of course, Waller would call. I didn't expect that she'd call the team's monitor. What does she want anyway?"

"Dude, you know Amanda Waller!?" Cyborg asked, his face paled.

"Please, tell me who's this Amanda Waller you speak of?" Starfire inquired, Raven is interested as well.

"Yeah, and how come I've never heard of her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Waller is a government agent part of Cadmus, an organization known to deal with problems the Justice League doesn't do, especially with their Checkmate program." Robin explained "And Naruto, you may know of her somehow."

"Well, it looks like I gotta tell this story someday to you guys." Naruto said as he gets up, walks over as he switches places with Robin as he takes the center stage. "Guys, want to know about my past? Well, here's the story of Naruto Haruhara, back when he was part of...Task Force-X."

"Task Force-X? But those guys are made up of criminals hired by the government!" Robin exclaimed.

"It wouldn't surprise me that he did something illegal." Raven states.

"Dude, were you a supervillain or an anti-hero!?" Beast Boy asks in shock.

"Whatever he is, he's still hot." Blackfire said while smiling at her beau.

"Guys, guys. I'm neither of these things." Naruto said waving his hands. "I didn't do anything illegal. Well, nothing I'm aware of that could be illegal but let me explain. See, it all started on my trip to the brightest city of Las Vegas..."

/

 **Flashback, one year ago.**

Naruto Haruhara rides his moped through the streets of Las Vegas. He stopped by a ramen noodle shop to eat some ramen. He looks at the many cars in traffic, peacock girls walking around, and people gambling with slot machines only to lose their children's college funds.

While eating ramen, Naruto spotted a flyer on the post of the ramen stand. He picks it up, as his eyes pop out at the image of Zatanna placed on an ad.

"Hey mister, when's this show coming out?" Naruto asks the vender.

"Oh, that's Zatanna. Her show isn't until tomorrow. She's probably at the Phoenix Hotel, well I think she would." the vender replied.

Naruto gives a wolf whistle at the image, a perverted grin forms on his face. _'Hold on, Zatanna. Cause sugar daddy's got a sweet tooth tonight!'_

/

At the Phoenix Hotel, Naruto was going through the halls, going to find Zatanna's room number to meet the hot magician.

 _'Now where would she be?'_ he asks himself, as he heard some noise in a certain room. He leans on his ear at the room, hearing the noise.

"No! Stop! Cut it out!" the woman's voice shouts, sounding like laughter. "Kyahahahaha cut it ouhohohohout!"

"Not until I get what I want to hear, Ms. Zatanna Zatara!" spoke a creepy sounding voice.

"Zatanna!?" Naruto spoke, as he instantly uses his skills to unlock the hotel room door by tapping into its lock code.

Inside the hotel room, stood Zatanna, who wears a black tailor suit with a white button blouse, black tights/bottoms that are high up to show her hips to her thighs as her long, stunning bare legs are wrapped under the arm by her ankles. The arm belongs to the sweater wearing, and plastic doll masked man who is busy tickling the pair of feet with his large feather.

In short, Zatanna is being tickle tortured by the creepy villain known as Toyman. She is bound to a chair with an anti-magic collar around her neck.

"Kahahahahahahahaha I'll never-AHAHAHAHAHA betray the League!" Zatanna laughs as she tries to get out of her bonds to whack Toyman.

"Ooooh, keep laughing, Ms. Zatanna. I will tickle those sexy feet to your hot legs until I'm satisfied!" Toyman declares perversely as he gets giddy when using his fingers to tickle Zatanna's soles. "Coochi-coo." he said getting a nosebleed in his mask.

Naruto appears behind Toyman, looking in deadpan. "Oh great, the first villain I came across in the US is some retarded Mr. Rogers knockoff!" he complains, but Toyman was to absorb by Zatanna's feet he begins crawling up her legs as Naruto lifts up his guitar.

"More, I need more of you, Zatanna!" Toyman declares rubbing her leg with his masked face, creeping Zatanna and Naruto out. But then Toyman gets bonked in the head by Naruto's guitar, knocking him out cold to the wall.

"Man, that guy has no restraints." Naruto said as he pulls the collar out from Zatanna's neck "You okay, Zatanna Zatara?" he asks her.

"Thank goodness you've saved me." Zatanna replied looking at Naruto "Not the first time he tried to pull this; he did the same to Lois Lane and Canary but that didn't turn out well for him. What's your name?"

Naruto grins as he gives Zatanna her name "The name's Naruto Haruhara, and I came from all the way from the East to the West!"

Zatanna stands up, putting her heels back on. "Good to know that there is a hero in the city."

 _'Well not exactly...'_ Naruto thought, then seeing Zatanna grabbing a wand. "What are you doing?"

"Sending this pervert to prison." Zatanna replied wave her wand. "Dens mih kcab ot nosirp."

Toyman is then teleported to prison, but with a note on his head as she sends him to prison.

"This man has issues." Zatanna states as she turns to Naruto "So, what can I do for you, Mr. Haruhara?"

"Please, call me Naruto." Naruto replied as he grabs Zatanna's hand and kiss it like a gentlemen "And I came here just to see you in person."

Zatanna felt flattered by the youngster with whiskers, as she responds "Well, the only people I get visits from are stalkers and creepers."

"Me? A creeper? I'm not like one of them!" Naruto states seeing Zatanna sitting down on a chair next to her dressing room.

"I had once caught some lurker trying to sniff one of my pantyhose." she states while rubbing her legs from her heel to her thigh. "I do attract these kind of people, can't blame them. I do look good in this outfit." she said giving a teasing look. "But you know, I should give some reward to you for saving me."

Naruto grins, feeling his inner Tex Avery big bad wolf rising as he replied "Keep those tights on and I can give you a good feeling in bed!"

Zatanna turn her head, still smiling. "Oh...you like my legs?"

Naruto still grinning, walked toward her. "I'm more into the lower half, really. Loved a woman with a good butt and having killer legs. You're like a ZZ Top song, walking down with those drop, dead legs while shaking your hips as your booty shakes."

Zatanna smiled as she waves her wand. "Your wish...is granted. Evomer ym sehtolc tpecxe ym arb, seitnap, dna dda stenhsif."

 **LEMON TIME!**

Zatanna's outfit has been taken off from her body, except for her bra that holds her D-cups, as her black tights still on. Her fishnet stockings were magically added with black heels. She saw Naruto quickly strip down from his clothes to only in his boxers, in a split second.

"Wow, you've undone fast." she states, sounding impressed.

"When it comes to sex, I'm quick to strip so we can have some fun." Naruto replied as he grabs Zatanna's face. "Now let's begin to have fun."

Naruto makes out with Zatanna as the two shares a steaming kiss. Their lips were all over each other as Naruto uses his tongue to hit the points inside her mouth, causing Zatanna to moans from the kiss. He wraps his arms around her back, as his hands trail around her soft back down to the lower part which he presses his fingers on her sensitive spots. She moans through the kiss, as Naruto release his lips from hers as he mauls down to her neck.

"Ah-OHhohooohh!" Zatanna cries out in moans, feeling Naruto planting his kisses all over her shoulder to her chest. His head plants his kissing trails in between her chest, which he bites the bra strap down showing her large busts. He went down to her naval as he licks up her flat stomach.

His hands move down to her tights, grabs them from behind and pulls them up into a wedgie.

"OOOOH!" Zatanna moans out loud, feeling the strap pinching between her womanhood. Naruto pulls her tights up until her butt cheeks are exposed. He lets go which the thong-like tights smack back onto Zatanna's butt.

"Now for these gams!" Naruto said as he grabs Zatanna's legs, as he starts licking and kissing her stocking clad legs.

From her hamstrings to the back of her knees, Zatanna went "Oooh!" when he kisses and licks the back of her knees. Down to her calves Naruto wraps his arm around her calves, seeing her black heels on her feet he grabs one of the heels to slip them off. Showing her fishnet clad feet as her toes wiggle, Naruto went into the initiative to tickle her feet with his fingers, making Zatanna laugh.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cries out in laughter, making her head bop back and forth.

"This is how you tickle a hot leggy woman!" Naruto comments as he tickles Zatanna's shifting feet as they react to his assaulting fingers on their soles, as he even go between the toes.

Nohohohoho...nononot thehehere!" Zatanna laugh and moan

Naruto goes to the legs upper part, he grabbed the stockings. And finally pulls them out off, making the legs exposed out.

"Hot chai! The legs are more beautiful as ever!" Naruto comment

"Just savage me already." Zatanna said little hesitate.

"Oh, you know I will!" Naruto simply grab her ankles with her feet on his level, as he licks the soles up. He licks as he licks up her wiggling toes making Zatanna laugh some more.

"Kahahahahahahahahaha!" Zatanna laughs as she bangs her fists on her bed. Her legs shift and turn while Naruto has them on his grip. He then lets her legs go giving her a breather, as he turns his focus on her butt cheeks. He grabs them up and give them a squeeze, making Zatanna go "OOOOHHH! Squeeze them harder!" as he squeezes the soft butt with his ravaging hands. He then pulls down her pussy, as he spread her legs.

"Now, time to come inside!" Naruto said as his hard cock aims for her pussy hole.

Zatanna look at his massive cock, gets little scare. "M-Maybe you should take it eas-OOOOOH!"

Naruto shove his cock into Zatanna's puss making her moan. Begins to thrust her in fast pattern making her moan loaders, as Naruto sees her tits bouncing up and down.

He thrusts into her womanhood, penetrating it back and forth. He held onto her hips as he leans down on her back, grabbing her bouncing breasts with his hands massaging them. He was doing it doggy style, as he shouts out loud. "I'm going to make you orgasm ten times!"

He thrusts into her as he smacks squeezes her boobs, as well as pinching her nipples. Zatanna unleash her cries and moans. Zatanna hasn't had a good fuck this good for a long while, and she's been to France.

"Oh, oh, uh, uh!" she cries out, from each thrust as she shouts "Harder!"

"What was that?" Naruto asks her.

"THRUSTS ME HARDER!" Zatanna cries out.

"Got it!" Naruto replied while pounding harder into her pussy.

"Oh, oh yes! Go! Uh! OH! OOOH!" Zatanna moans loudly from the thrusting and pounding on her pussy. She squeezes the sheets tighter as Naruto keeps massaging her boobs. She starts to feel wet as she feels like she's coming. She can also feel Naruto coming as well.

Soon Naruto bursts his juice into Zatanna's vaginal walls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" The magician cries out, as Naruto pulls out while his twitching cock ejaculated all over her butt, and back. Zatanna slump down on her bed, with her big butt sticking out in the air for Naruto's view.

"So... good." Zatanna said feeling exhausted.

SMACK!

"Oh!" she gasps, after Naruto smacks her behind.

"Now for another round." Naruto said as he turns Zatanna around, having her face him as he spread her legs. "Let's do missionary, shall we?"

Hours have passed as Naruto has done many positions with the hot magician. Zatanna has never experience this before with so many positions the Harahura boy can give. He gave her the One Up, which involves him eating out her p*** while holding her thigh while Zatanna's other leg pops out in the air as he kneels on the floor from the bed. Her toes curled as she couldn't help but see another Naruto grabbing her foot in the air, giving it a tickle as she orgasmed.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

The next position has her is the cowgirl position. Zatanna's now riding on top of Naruto as she rides his dick into her pussy. Her legs stretch out with her feet on his shoulders while Naruto gropes her butt. Zatanna felt like she was in charge of this position, enjoying the ride as Naruto kisses her feet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The fourth position they did was the Throne position. Naruto has Zatanna sit on a chair while his tongue penetrates her pussy. He strokes her legs while Zatanna can feel his tongue playing with her cum. Feeling his tongue penetrating her vaginal walls makes Zatanna more wet with her fourth orgasm.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

The fifth involves Naruto thrusting into Zatanna's buttocks while on top of a washing machine. It's called the Spin-Cycle, which Naruto literally gave as he spins around while Zatanna moans loudly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The sixth position involves Naruto hanging in between Zatanna's butt while she lay on the couch as he stands. He holds her legs while doing it as he thrusts his hard cock into her buttocks. This causes Zatanna to hold onto a pillow as she screams in moans through it while Naruto smacks her butt cheeks. Her legs lock around Naruto's waist while her glutes tightened into his cock.

"KKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

On the seventh position is the gift wrap, specifically Zatanna gift-wraps herself around Naruto while he penetrates her pussy. As she roams her hands around his back, he roams his hands around her back to her butt cheeks. Tightening the squeeze which makes an intimidating pleasure for her.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

On the eighth is the Spider, which both can face each other in action while in a seated position. Naruto changes it up the challenge by using a feather from a pillow to tickle up Zatanna's thighs to her pussy, making her laugh and moan as her stamina increases.

"KYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

On the ninth is the Face-Sitter, in which Zatanna sits on Naruto's face while she lets him lick into her sex hole. Zatanna gave a silly look, with her tongue sticking out as her eyes roll while feeling his tongue violating her walls and squeezing her buttocks. With his fast tongue she never felt a coming pleasure from him, as he licks up her cock.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And last, but not least, Naruto uses his own position technique, that being using his instant speed he appears to have duplicates of himself, in motion with one are groping Zatanna's d-cup chest while another tickles her ribs as one hold her arms up. Two split her legs as they tickle her feet as one Naruto speed clone pounds her pussy frontal, while another Naruto pounds her behind.

"I'm...about...to..." Zatanna moan losing her mind.

"ME TOOO! MY DICK GONNA RELEASE THE BIG ONE!" Naruto roars about release his cums.

Naruto pulls out his cock release it into the air, letting it smash on Zatanna' face and every part of her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOH!" Zatanna scream making the whole room shake. "HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

/

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"What was that?" A female. Officer asks to her partner.

"A lady getting laid." Another officer a answered lay back as she drink her coffee.

"One lucky bitch." female officer muttered

/

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO-"

A mother covered her boy's ears after hearing the sound of moaning.

"Mother, what was that sound?" the boy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, honey." the mother replied 'Lucky bitch!'

/

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zatanna cries out in moaning as Naruto's duplicates disappeared as they slump down on the bed. Zatanna lay on the pillows while Naruto lay on her legs. "Ten positions and orgasms, that's inhumanly impossible!" she said with her horse voice.

"With enough stamina that is." Naruto respond, looking out on the window seeing that it's morning. "Damn, we've been at it all night long!" he said, as he smirks in seeing Zatanna's legs curled up while she covers herself.

"True. You really know how to-kyahahahahahaha!" Zatanna cries out as she feels Naruto tickling up her legs down to her feet. "Nohohohohohot agahahahahain!"

"Sorry, can't help myself. Love hearing your sexy laugh!" Naruto respond as he has her feet in armlock, tickling her panicking feet.

 **LEMON SCENE OVER!**

Suddenly, a bunch of SWAT team agents burst through into the hotel room, from the door, the balcony, and the bathroom. They all aim their guns at Naruto. The whisker faced boy was all shocked by this sudden surprise.

"Nani!?" Naruto shouts, dropping Zatanna's feet as he stands up "Who are you people!?" he demands, as soon as he gets tranquilized. "Ha! One tranquilizer will not be enough to take me-" more tranquilizers hit his back, causing him to pass out. "-oooout." He slurred as he fell.

"Naruto?!" Zatanna shouts, covering herself while seeing the men in black dragging Naruto's nude body away from the bed, even taking his clothes. 'This is exactly what happened in France.' She thought.

/

Naruto opens his eyes. He finds himself awake with a bunch of other people in the same white room. "Where the hell am I? And what's with this pain on the back of my neck?" he asked as he recognized the others.

"I think I got a hangover, but I don't experience a party." spoke a man with red hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He wears a blue scarf and flight jacket, with a black turtleneck, blue cargo pants and black combat boots. He is George "Digger" Hawkness, aka Captain Boomerang.

"Aww, not again!" said the bubbly woman with twin blonde pigtails with different highlights of red and blue, blue eyes, pale skin with a red heart and diamond on her cheeks, and black lipstick. She wears a red and black checkered jacket, white short top, blue and red booty shorts, and white and black ankle boots. She is Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn.

"You too, Floyd? God, it's like a recurring nightmare!" Captain Boomerang asked the tanned man with black hair, black eyes, a goatee, and wears a black Kevlar armored suit. He is Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot.

"And it looks like we got rookies." Floyd points as he looks at Naruto and the rest of the other villains.

"Who are you people, and why am I in uniform?" spoke the black man in black armor, wearing Kevlar pads all over the black military uniform. He is Eric Needham, aka Black Spider.

"Yeah, I was having a sweet time before I get dragged in." Naruto said as he looks at the woman on the floor.

She has short ice blue spiky hair with icy blue eyes, pale skin, and blue lips. She wore a blue one-piece bathing suit with blue fingerless arm gloves with white fur trim, a blue snowflake gem on her bust. Her thighs are bare, with light blue stockings, and blue boots with white fur trims. She is currently in large cuffs. She is Louise Lincoln, aka Killer Frost.

"Well, hello? What's your name, sweet cheeks?" Naruto asked as he picks up the woman bridal style.

"Call me Killer Frost, and-" Killer Frost bashes Naruto's chin and pins him down on the floor, with her metal cuffs laying on his neck "Don't call me sweet cheeks if you don't want me to bash your skull with these, got it?"

"Hehe, I like it when they get rough." Naruto grins as his hands brush up Killer Frost's thighs, who gets up away from him. "Can't help whenever I see a lady with a juicy ass."

"Perv." Frost mutters, as they all see the large, bulking Russian man with gray eyes, grown mustaches, bald, and wears a black uniform with black gloves and boots, with red markings on his chest, trying to bang the door. He is Anatoli Knyazev, aka KGBeast.

"Stop." spoke a voice as the villains plus Naruto look up seeing a hefty black woman wearing a blue suit dress. She is Amanda Waller, who's by the door on the other side. "Sit down." she orders as the pigtails girl and the others stand still. Well, Naruto sits down.

"Please tell me this isn't an orgy party, cause I'm not into fat chicks and muscle dudes." Naruto asked, while Floyd who just rolls his eyes.

Amanda Waller explains to all of them that they are part of Task Force-X, a super-secret black ops group where the government recruit supervillains and criminals to take part in suicide missions, dubbing them as the Suicide Squad. She explains to them that if they succeed they will get their sentences shaved off, as Naruto raise his hand.

"What about me? Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"You know why you're here, or do I need to tell what you've done, Haruhara?" Waller asked, as Naruto just cross his arms and look away. "I have handpicked you all for your skills for this mission. Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn, Naruto Haruhara, Black Spider, Killer Frost, and KGBeast. All of you have the skills to use for this Task Force roster."

"And the feelings on our necks?" Frost inquires.

"Nanotech explosives so that if you runaway, get captured, or speak to me the wrong way, your heads explode." Waller explained to them.

"Liar!" KGBeast calls out as he decides to take the risk as he steps to the exit where Waller placed in. Once KGBeast steps in, his head exploded, marking him dead.

"Guess in America, you blast off heads. In Soviet Russia, heads blast off you!" Naruto joked, making Harley giggled by his pun.

 _'Funny, and cute.'_ Harley Quinn thought while other looking at the dead KGBeast with horror face.

"Like I was saying, those trying to betray me, will be dead." Waller told with authority.

"What's so dangerous that you have to recruit the newbies?" Floyd asks her.

"You all are going to break into Arkham Asylum." she answered, causing the villains to say that she's crazy, while Harley shouts Yahtzee.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You've kidnapped us out of our free will, just to break into the most unstable, mental hospital filled with psychopaths, sociopaths, freaks, geeks, murderers, and kooky costumed villains?" Naruto concludes as he adds "Fine. I got nothing to do, I'm in."

Harley looks at Naruto as she cat-crawls towards him "Oooh, I'm starting to like you, foxy boy. You're like one of those musicians like Bon Jovi." Harley cooed as she rests her head on Naruto's chest.

"Guess this job has its perks." Naruto comments, as he gropes Harley's butt making her squeal. "So, what's the plan?" he asked, as Waller explains that the Riddler who's currently residing in Arkham has downloaded files on every past, present, and potential members for her Suicide Squad, and plans to release them on the internet. She explains that they're gonna get it back along with the thumb drive on his cane and explains the roles they'll be playing to get to Arkham and states that they will meet a broker, Penguin, to give them the ran devout.

After the briefing, Waller gassed them to have them transferred.

/

Soon the Squad members wake up, as Naruto finds himself locked in sitting alongside Harley Quinn and Killer Frost, while facing Deadshot, Boomerang, and Black Spider.

"Well, looks like KGBeast was pointless for the mission." Naruto said, as Harley laughs.

"Enough with the jokes! You're tickling my funny bone." Harley states.

"You think whtever he says is funny." Frost states in deadpan.

"I wonder why we choose to do this, we're..." Black Spider said

"Villains, criminals, I get all you saying but still... you guys felt hurt in your past that drew you today? I mean, every people got a moment that change you forever, right?" Naruto asked to his teammates.

"What are you, a therapist?" Captain Boomerang countered "I'm just serving time. Ice Queen here's cold blooded, Floyd's an assassin, Spider's a self-righteous vigilante that gets his hands dirty, and Quinn...well, she's nuts."

"Question is why Waller picked him? What did you do that is so bad that Waller has something on you?" Frost asks him, as Naruto grew silent until he replied.

"I've ripped off a bunch of tags from mattresses, played god at some ants, started a water balloon fight at an art museum, and probably that I'm the son of a well-known crazy alien from space." Naruto answered.

"Which alien, Sinestro?" Boomerang joked.

"Nah, you probably heard of her. Haruko Haruhara." Naruto replied, giving most of the villains looking pale.

"Wait, are you saying that you're the son of that crazy Sheila!?" Boomerang cries out. "That Sheila's more bonkers than QUINNNN!" he said once the villains get the drop from the cargo plane.

Soon they fall off from the plane, as they sky dive down to Gotham City, in the darkest slums. They all open their parachute, as Naruto uses his guitar to glide down and grabs both Frost and Harley onto his shoulders once he lands on a car.

"You ladies alright?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks for the save but will you put me down!" Frost told him while kicking and moving her rear next to Naruto's face, as Naruto put her down.

"Ooh, you don't have to put me down, Foxy." Harley said to him, rubbing her butt next to his face, "I'm comfy in this position."

/

Later, the Suicide Squad checks out a hotel owned by the Penguin, as Deadshot tells them to get a goodnight's rest. Naruto has other plans once he stares at Killer Frost's thighs as well as her thong covered butt.

 _'Hmm, time for some fun.'_ Naruto thought as he also spotted Harley Quinn passing by as he smirks _'Guess I should include her in the fun too.'_ He smirked as he spoke "Hey, ladies!"

Frost and Harley turns to Naruto as Frost spoke "What do you want?"

"Oh, just want to know if you two girls are ready for some fun time?" Naruto asked as he cross his arms.

"Fun? I love fun!" Harley quipped.

"I don't do fun. I freeze." Frost hissed at him.

Naruto only smiled as in an instant, Naruto gets in front of the girls closely, as his arms wraps around their waists as he hoists them up over his shoulders, their butts in between his face.

"Gotcha!" Naruto declares as his hands gropes their butts.

"Ooh! What a brave boy you are!" Harley states as she giggles.

"Put me down!" Killer Frost demands, her legs kicking up and down.

"Nice sexy kicks, Frosty." Naruto comments as he spanks her cold butt, making Frost yelp.

"Ooh!" she gasped as she looks at the back of the young man's hair. "Fine, let's see how well you are if you're this bold to grab me like this."

"Challenge accepted." Naruto replied with a grin, as he walks down to his room passing by Captain Boomerang and Black Spider.

"What the dickens?" Boomerang asked, watching the boy entering his room with two of the girls on his shoulders "The wallaby's bolder than he looks."

"Wonder how long his balls will survive in Frost's pussy?" Black Spider asked.

"I heard that!" Frost yelled causing the spider-themed mercenary to shiver.

/

 **LEMON TIME!**

Bursting through the door, Naruto carries Harley and Frost into the motel room as he drops them on the bed. "Now, time to make a one-way trip to Squealtown with you two!" Naruto declares, as he strips off his clothes down to his boxers, showing his muscle toned body.

'Hubba-hubba!' Harley thought at awe at Naruto's physique.

'Not bad.' Frost thought, giving a smirk.

He then crawls on the bed, and pounces onto Harley. "I'm starting with you, Harley." He said as he takes off her red jacket and her shirt. He left her in only in her checkered bra, booty short-shorts and boots.

"What cha plannin' to do with us, Foxy?" Harley asked with a chuckle.

"This!" Naruto went to sit on Harley's back. He grabs her ankles as he tugs and slip off her boots, showing her pale feet. Seeing her toes wiggle in front of his face, he hovers his fingers above her soles then starts tickling them making Harley laugh. "Coochi-coochi coo." he said as his tickling makes Harley laughs.

"Kahahahahahahahahaha!" Harley laughs as she squealed "Nohohohohot the fehehehet!" she cries out as Naruto tickles under her toes. Once he stops, he begins to lick her feet. "Eeeeeeehehehehehe!" Naruto keeps holding her ankles in restraint, while Harley punches the bed while leaving out her giggle fits.

"And what do you plan to do to me?" Frost asks him, crossing her arms as she lies down.

"Oh, I plan to fuck your titties while I lick your thighs." Naruto states while continuingly tickle Harley.

"Sohohohounds like a gohohohood plan." Harely laughs, feeling Naruto tickling her from her feet to her legs. Then he starts squeezing her hips. "Ah! Kahahaha stahahahap!" Harley laughs as Naruto tickles her armpits, making her shake her boobs.

"Oh, there's no way you going to do that to me!" Frost detests, as she gets up and is about to get off the bed.

Naruto stops tickling Harley, giving her a breather as he tells her "Harley, would you mind pinning Frost down for me?"

Harley nodded as she grabs Frost's leotard. "Gah!" Frost shrieks as she is pulled into a wedgie by Harley. Frost is then launch down back to the bed as Harley sits on her lap. Naruto crawl while unzipping his pants, leaving out his massive cock in front of Frost.

"Let me go!" Frost demands, struggling to get up.

"I'm going to fuck those titties if it's the last thing I do." Naruto states as Harley cuffs Frost's hands up to the bed board. He sits on Frost's view as he unzips Frost's leotard while Harley takes off the boots and stockings, showing Frost wearing nothing, leaving her bare naked with gray tits and icy blue trim pussy. "And don't try to use your ice powers, this room's temperature is about 72 degrees Fahrenheit, the warmest this motel room can get. Harley, you can do whatever on your end."

"Okay!" Harley replied as she plucks a feather from a pillow. She leans down and tickles Killer Frost's feet to her legs with the feather. "Coochi-coochi, Frosty!"

"Nehehehehohoho!" Frost laughed, can't stand the tickling sensation on her legs and feet while shifting and turning her head. She then felt something rubbing against her chest. "Don't-hahahah-you-hihihihihi-dare!"

Naruto looks at her with lustful smirk. "Your threat aren't work on me!" He grabs Frost's breasts to squeeze them to his large cock, as he begins to thrust. Frost can feel the tip of his cock hitting her chin as she laughs. He thrusts and thrusts while Harley continues to tickle torture Frost's poor feet and legs.

His ball sack slaps under her boobs as he continues to thrust in between her boobs. Eventually, Naruto ejaculated in front of the ice woman's face, as his hot semen hits her mouth. Giving her a taste of his tasty stuff. Harley stops tickling as she went to lick Frost's face.

"Great, all over my face." She said with a shiver from Harley's tongue.

"But it's sweet." Harley responds, after licking Frost's face.

"I knew you'd like it." He replied. Naruto grabs his cock, as he scoots down while put on the icy blue trim pussy. He held her hips as he takes position, getting ready to shove it in. "Here I come!" he launches his cock into her folds. He felt cold, but he didn't complain. He then starts thrusting into her.

"Ah! Oh! Mhm!" Killer Frost moans out loud from each thrust. She can feel his hot cock inside of her thrusting in and out, even feeling it hitting her cold womb. She's lucky that she's sterile, otherwise she does not want to raise any snow babies.

Harley smiled as she moves back to Frost's legs. As Naruto thrusts into Frost, Harley sees her legs curled up. Harley grabs one of the cold legs as she licks up from the thigh to the calf. The clown girl then licks up Frost's sole, and then sucks up the toes.

"Mmmmm, her toes taste like an ice treat!" she comments, licking the soles of the ice villainess.

"And her puss feels like an icy hot mix desert!" Naruto shouts while going faster. He pounds the cold pussy in and out making Frost cry out more moans. He then bends down to lick her d-cups, swirling around his tongue over her fleshly orbs and sucking the nipples. "Her boobs taste like ice cream!"

"Ohhh, me likely…I want some!" Harley replied as she goes up and begins to suck up the other boob. "Mmmm, tasty! For someone cold she is a hot desert!" she comments as she sucks onto Frost's boobs much to the ice queen's chargin.

Frost moans again as she gets plowed by Naruto and Harley is molesting her breasts. Naruto gives her behind a squeeze making her squeal. She moans for a good long time through Naruto's handiwork in pleasuring her.

Harley continues to suck on Frost's breasts while groping them. She sucks and play with the cold nipples until she slobbers them. Once she let's go, she massages the boobs while Frost felt like she's about to reach her limit.

"I'm…at my…limit!" she cries out. She can't keep her cold cum inside any longer but feels that Naruto's about to ejaculate inside of him.

"Me too!" Naruto cries out, as he feels Frost climax out while he's still inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frost cries out as Naruto ejaculated inside of her too. He pulls out, seeing that Frost's pussy is oozing her creamy cum mixed with his. Naruto got some around his crotch as Harley swipes it off from Frost's and Naruto's nether regions and licks them up.

"Mmmm! This will make a good ice treat!" Harley states, as she goes to munch up more from Frost's wet pussy.

'God, never felt warm inside before.' Frost thought, as she fell asleep from the cuming.

Naruto saw that while Harley is licking off from Frost's puss, her rear was raised up showing her booty short-shorts clad butt. He grabs her hips as he stands up on his knees, as he uses his finger to drill a hole through the clown girl's booty shorts. Leaving a hole to where her vaginal lips are, Naruto ram his cock through the hole of her booty shorts into its target.

"Yah!" Harley pops up her head, feeling that something poked through her love maker. "Foxy…!"

"Love those shorts so much, I want to fuck you in them!" Naruto declares as he thrust into Harley while bringing her body close to his, as he thrusts into her behind.

"Good thing-oh! I've got-OH! An extra PAAAAIIIRRR!" Harley moans out loud, as Naruto has her standing up on her knees while he wraps his arms around her. He thrusts into her womanhood as Harley leaves out her own moans "Oh! Oh yeah, baby! Oh! Ah! Oh! Yip! Yip! Yip!" she cries out like a dog. When Naruto tickles her stomach, she laughs as she moans "Yahahahahhaahahhahaha-oooooooooohhhh! Kyahahahahahaha-eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed.

"Oh yeah, keep squealing!" he told her, as he gets hard inside of her.

"Ah! Ehehehehehe-OH!" Harley squealed as she gets pounded. Naruto tickles her, and then gropes her boobs. He kisses her neck as Harley gives a silly look on her face while sticking her tongue. "Harder! Harder!" she cries out.

"Coming right up!" Naruto thrust even faster, making Harley felt hotter than ever. Her folds felt burning as he keeps shoving his dick into her, at a fast pace. He keeps thrusting harder and harder as Harley felt like she's about to burst.

"I'm about to cum!" Harley announced.

"Then get ready for the titty twister finale!" Naruto states, grabbing her boobs as he twists Harley's nipples.

"YAAAAAAAHZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she moans loudly in an orgasm, as she feels him cumming inside of her as she climaxed. Her nipples are pinched hard it made her cum more as Naruto pulls out, his cock covered in her juice. He gotta admit, he got a little overboard with poking a hole through her booty shorts.

 **LEMON TIME OVER**

"You…are so good!" she states, feeling tired.

"Thanks, and sorry for your shorts." Naruto said, seeing Harley fall down on the bed.

"No worries, I said that I've got spare ones." She replied, turning around laying on top of the sleeping Frost. You are so good at this! When we break into Arkham, I should have you meet Pammy!"

"Can't wait." Naruto replied as he lies down in bed with Harley and Frost by his side. 'This is the best perks on the job.' He thought, while sleeping out for the next phase of the mission.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Naruto took over in the role of Killer Shark for this fic just to see how the interactions between him and Frost would go. Harley starts to take a liking to Naruto and soon the three became fuck buddies. Hope you like Zatanna's introduction.**

 **And now here is an omake theater:**

Enter: The Star-Weebo Part 1:

Robin is concerned. Very concerned about Starfire's wellbeing. Since she has been watching anime she has start making anime quotes and memes. He thought it wouldn't be too bad, until Naruto and Blackfire took her in to their own anime spree of darkness.

For weeks Starfire has been going in and out while spreading anime trivia. This got the others concern so they've decided to raid inside Naruto's room. Robin is sent in alone, as he hears Blackfire singing a song while rocking on a chair.

"Cause every time we touch, I get the feeling~! And every time we kiss I swear I could fly~!" Blackfire sang as when Robin looks in deadpan, he is suddenly captured in a cage as the room lit up.

"Ah, greetings, Robin!" spoke Naruto as he appears on a couch, as Blackfire sits on his lap. "Glad of you to join us. For you see, we've been meaning to show you a little something about Star."

"Where's Star, Naruto?!" Robin demands.

"Why she's here, but with a new and improve look." Naruto states as he points at the silhouette. Once the spotlight aims at her, Naruto announces "For I, Naruto Haruhara, has manage to turn Starfire into…a Weebo!"

"Konichuwa, Robin-chan! Nya, nya!" Starfire spoke as she has her hair more platinum pink with white lines, with yellow stars and rainbows painted on her face, as she gives a cat-like smile with her tongue sticking out. She posed with a victory pose, as she is dressed in a sailor school uniform.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin exclaims as he gurgles in foam.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto crackles in maniacal laughter as he gives an insane look.

At the sidelines, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy all gave different looks.

"Man, Naruto sure is crazy." Beast Boy states.

"More like mentally unstable." Cyborg replied.

"…What is even going on anymore?" Raven asked in deadpan.

 **Remember to fav, follow, and review!**


	5. Chapter V: Assault on Arkham Part 2

**Here it is, ladies and gentlemen. The long-awaited special chapters of Rockstar Titan are here! Just so you know, this is going to be heavy on Lemons. So, viewer discretion advised I will put Lemon warnings to those who are too squeamish. This took a while to make, edit, and making this a full-on chapter. I do not own Naruto and I don't own Teen Titans or any DC property. Enjoy this fic!**

 **/**

Chapter 5: Assault on Arkham Part 2

Later that night, the plan is executed. Harley did a little work by breaking into a toy store, where Batman eventually found her. The Squad were monitoring from a van on the other side of the street. Naruto notices Batman demanding Harley about something about what Joker is hiding.

"Waller, come in." Naruto said, as Waller pops up from the screen.

"What is it that you want?" Waller asked in irritation.

"Batman is asking Harley about something. What's going on that we need to know if this effects our mission." Naruto demands. After some argument, Waller explains to Naruto and the Squad about Joker's dirty bomb that can destroy millions of lives in Gotham and Batman's been tearing the city apart looking for it.

"Wow, that gives me the chills." Frost comments giving Naruto a look.

"Really, ice puns? Don't let Mr. Freeze or Captain Cold catch you saying that or they might sue you for stealing their jokes." Naruto said as he smacks Frost's butt, making the ice villainess glare at him while blushing.

"But she's an ice villain too." Boomerang points out.

"Yeah but there has to be some form of rights on who gets to say their icy lines. It's part of a villain's dynamic." Naruto replied.

/

The Squad plays their roles. Harley goes to Arkham as an inmate with Floyd disguised as a guard escorting her to her cell. Naruto disguise himself as an EMT to bring in a body bag that has Frost inside. Once he brings her through, the guards want furthermore proof if she's dead.

"Well, can't fool them all so..." Naruto did a whistle, a high pitch frequency through his whistling that causes the guards to pass out and having their ears bleed out. He unzips Frost out as she comes out naked with her leotard down. "Don't worry, they're not dead."

"I wasn't worried about that." Frost said as she pulls her leotard back up. They then notice the power is down. "Sounds like Needham and Hawkins took care of the power."

"Come on, let's meet up the gang there." Naruto replied as he picks up Frost over his shoulder with her butt next to his face, again. Frost didn't complain this time as she just cross her arms.

"Just so you know, I'm only allowing you to carry me because I don't feel like walking." Frost told him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're so tsundere, Frosty." Naruto states as he smacks Frost's butt.

Blushing, Frost replies "Jackass."

/

In the power room, the Squad taking out the guards. Harley sitting on a guard who is completely bruised up. Waiting for her mate and Frost to come here to complete the mission.

Harley sees them. "There you are!" she announced. "I wanted to ride with you, Foxy!"

Frost got off him and glares at Naruto. "I told you drop me off before we get in!"

"Save it when it we do it again." Naruto shrugs.

"Come on, let's move!" Deadshot told as the Squad walks down the corridors heading down to the main security hub.

/

Once they got access to the security hub, they're at the point of no return. They decide to go down to the storage room as they use the security footage to play yesterday's footage to keep both Batman and Waller off their back so that they can get to the storage room.

They're at a path with four head light towers and a bunch of guards. Naruto brings out his guitar as he strings his guitar a little tune. He steps up as he plays the guitar, which got the guards to notice him as he raises his pickaxe up in the air.

"Time to rock and roll!" Naruto shouts as he strums his guitar, creating a super vibration that knocks out each and every guard at the premise. This causes the Squad to look shocked as Naruto basically cleared a path for them to walk in to the storage unit to get Riddler's cane.

"Blimey, could've leave us some of those wankers!" Boomerang comments.

"Forget it, looks like he cleared our path for us. Let's go!" Deadshot said as the Squad marches down to the storage unit.

/

The Squad has made it to the storage unit.

"Great, it's locked." Deadshot grunts.

"Now what?" Naruto asked as Harley marches down to access the code.

"The Warden always uses his birthday backwards on all of the facilities here." Harley states as she taps in the code.

"And you know this how?" Boomerang questions.

"I used to work here." Harley replied making Boomerang scoff.

"Work here? As what, a stewardess?"

"As a psychiatrist." Harley corrects "Also, someone who throws boomerangs around has some serious issues."

"She's got you there." Naruto snickered making Boomerang huff, as the Squad enters the storage room full of crates containing every Gotham villains' gadgets.

"Spread out and choose sectors." Deadshot told them as the Squad split sectors to find Riddler's storage crate. Harley ends up finding her hammer, while Naruto looks around the boxes and scoffs at some of them. Deadshot finds Ridder's box as he opens it up, finding the cane. "Found it."

"Firefly, Killer Moth, Maxie Zeus? I never heard about these idiots before." Naruto states as Frost opens a storage crate.

"Bingo. Mr. Freeze's artillery." Frost states, seeing a bunch of Mr. Freeze's equipment inside as she tries to pick up the freeze gun but couldn't lift it. Luckily, Naruto is there to help her pick it up.

"Here you go." Naruto told her as he hands it to her.

"Thanks, Pink Floyd." Frost replied, holding the gun up as suddenly wire hits the floor as Naruto tackles Frost to the floor.

"Look out!" he calls out, as coming to the floor is a dark, caped figure with pointy ears appeared. "Shit! It's the Batman!" he shouts, as Frost, Harley, Deadshot, Boomerang, and Black Spider all are given shocked faces when Naruto shouted the name of the enemy of crime.

The dark caped vigilante with long ears on his cowl, a gray Kevlar bodysuit with a black bat symbol while wearing black gloves with edges. He wore a yellow utility belt with black boots. Batman threw his batarangs towards Deadshot who was firing at him. When Batman zip line to the catwalks, he fights Black Spider on hand to hand combat. Captain Boomerang tries to take him out with his boomerangs, but Batman has intercepted him and knocks him out. Harley came charging in using her mallet swinging around to attack him, but Batman knocks her out to the crates. Killer Frost, while holding Mr. Freeze's ice gun with her powers, blasts at Batman who knocks her out with his batarang. It was then Naruto stomp kicks the dark knight away from his Squad.

"So, you're the Batman, eh?" Naruto asks with his signature grin. "Let's see if you can take on me!" he instantly jumps around in split seconds, at a fast pace Batman can see duplicates of Naruto surrounding him. Batman can feel every punch, push, and shove from the rebel teen. Naruto proves to be too fast for the dark knight as he kicks Batman as his duplicate punches him in the face. Having enough, Batman press something on his belt, creating an energy blast to catch Naruto off guard launching him to the creates.

Deadshot uses a bazooka he found from the crates and the whole place is starting to fall apart. "Squad, retreat!" he told as he and Boomerang ran to the exit. Naruto instantly grabs Harley and Killer Frosts over his shoulders again to hurry up while leaving Black Spider to fight against Batman.

As they got out, Naruto place Harley and Frost back on their feet. While Harley giggles and comments "Thanks for the ride." Frost smacks him on the shoulder.

"You're lucky that you only did that to save my life." Frost said as she gives him a smirk.

"Well if your butts stop magnetizing me to grab them." Naruto replied as he looks at the room inside "Too bad for Black Spider though." he then notice someone coming from the smoke. The squad take aim as they look and saw it was Black Spider who came out.

"Whoa, Black Spider kicked the bat's ass!" Harley stated in surprised.

"I'm a little spooked." Boomerang replied, impressed.

"Wait, where's Frost and Naruto?" Deadshot questions after he notice from the cane that the thumb drive is not there.

/

Naruto and Killer Frost finds Edward Nygma's cell as they see the red headed man wearing purple square glasses, wears the orange jumpsuit while reading a book and laying on his cot. When Frost breaks the bars, the two enter.

"I knew if Waller's going to send her assassins at me." Riddler states, as he's suddenly pinned down to the wall with Naruto placing his finger on his neck, while Frost aims at Riddler's crotch.

"Edward Nygma, right?" Naruto asked with a sadistic grin. "Me and Frost are aware that this thumb drive thing was a big wild goose chase for the Squad. Both of us were hired by Waller personally to assassinate you before we've accepted out mission."

"But here's the thing." Frost spoke. "Since Waller stated that she needs you dead for the thumb drive, which turns out to be nonexistent, why does she really want you dead? And from what I can tell since you were a Squad member before according to her documents, why hasn't she blown your head up? Unless..."

Ridder grins as he responds "Jackpot. I know how to get the bombs off."

/

(Time skip)

The Squad members search for Naruto and Frost, as they meet each other with Riddler who explains to them that they need to head down to the medical center to get the bombs off. Right now, there are SWAT team guards guarding the medical center as they do a shootout against the Squad who are sheltering piece of broken walls.

"There's no way we can get past them!" Deadshot states.

"I got a plan!" Naruto states as he tells the Squad members the plan.

The swat team looking around until they see a little ball walking toward them. All of them is confused and weird out by seeing, the small stop in the middle of them. One of swat team guards pick it up and look at it.

"Hmmm, this is just some crappy toy." The guard said until he looks at the button.

The guard press button, suddenly a big hologram came out of it. The hologram shows a blond pigtailed naked woman with whisker marks, a voluptuous body with ample curve, large breasts, wide hips, and slender legs with a shapely butt.

"Hey there, big boys, why don't you come to my place to have a good time?" The woman spoke seductively, winking at them while blowing a kiss as sultry music plays on the background.

"WHOAAAA!" The guards cried out, having nosebleeds from the hologram, as they hoot and hollered while getting distracted. "Alright!" "Woo-hoo! Swing those hips, babe!" they hooted. Then suddenly, Naruto chops each of them behind the necks, knocking them all out to unconsciousness.

The Squad members and Riddler moves in, as they are shocked by Naruto's plan. "Where do I get one of those, mate?" Boomerang asked.

"Oh, it's a special hologram ball I've made. I used an image of myself and then change it into a female version to-" Naruto was cut off when Boomerang spoke.

"On second thought, I'm sticking to real Sheila's."

/

In the medical room filled with chairs with electric wires and cuffs. Riddler explained that the only way to destroy the nano-bombs in their necks which will short circuit them out. Once they're in each of their seats, Riddler prepares to activate the shock chairs.

"Oooh, I love a good shock treatment!" Harley states.

"Yeah, better than the Richard O'Brien's failed musical." Naruto respond as Riddler place wooden sticks for each of them. Black Spider's the only one not on the chairs due to being on lookout. "So, we're not gonna get hurt, are we?"

"Well..." Riddler activates the shock treatment machine giving the Squad an electric shock. They all scream through their gag as Harley laughs out loud as the whole Squad gets electrical shock that short circuited and destroyed the bomb chips in their necks. After Riddler turns them off, they all survived as Naruto is seen charted.

"You alright there, whisker boy?" Boomerang asked, as he hears Naruto chuckling madly.

"Come buy some Haruko chicken from the nearest store near you!" Naruto laughs hysterically while his body smokes out.

/

Amanda Waller is seen angered by what's happening. The Squad members betrayed her as she looks at the red button

"NOBODY SCREWS THE WALL!" She declared as she presses the button. Set to detonate.

/

The team heard beeping as they all turn to Captain Boomerang. "Wait, why is it that I'm beeping!?" he demands.

"The bomb didn't defuse on him! Turn it back on!" Deadshot shouts however Boomerang's head starts to expand as it exploded, leaving a whole mess around the room. Leaving a headless Boomerang.

"Well, I'm officially traumatized." Naruto states wiping the blood and flesh.

"So, if Boomerang's chip didn't work, then what about him?" Frost points to Black Spider who was the only one not in the chair.

"Oh-ho, this is rich!" Riddler said as he picks up a gun "Can't you see it all? Black Spider is really-"

"Batman? Yeah, I sort of figured that out 20 minutes ago." Naruto answered causing Riddler to give him a deadpan look, before "Black Spider" threw a batarang at Riddler's gun off his hand.

/

"Denzel, what did they do to you!?" cried out the maniacal laughter of the paste face clown in the purple suit. He held up the blown-up head of who he believes is Batman, but it was Black Spider who had a costume switch with Batman to infiltrate the Squad. He hears screaming from Black Spider's earpiece as he recognizes one of them is Harley.

/

After Batman beats down Riddler and gets into uniform, he stops the Squad from getting more shock treatment. He comes to Deadshot to demand answers.

"Tell me, why are you all here?" He demands.

Deadshot respond "Waller wants Riddler dead."

"Waller? What she's got to do with-" Batman didn't finished as he is then shot back away from Deadshot as the purple suited clown, Joker, enters.

"Hiyah bitches! I've brought party favors!" Joker states as he threw black marbles that exploded, destroying the machine as it frees Deadshot, Harley, Frost, and Naruto.

Once freed, Naruto and the Squad runs out as the medical room keeps exploding. Naruto grabs Frost and lifts her over his shoulder to protect her from the explosion. He then grabs Harley who has fallen over and carries her under her arm.

"Really?" Frost asked in deadpan, as she shakes her butt next to Naruto's face. "What is with you carrying us like you're a fireman?"

"It's hotter this way!" Naruto replied as he escapes through the room along with Deadshot, but not until he grabs Harley's mallet. The Squad left Joker and Batman to fight.

/

The Squad runs out through the building, but then the Joker appears in front of them.

"The hell? How is he doing that!?" Naruto exclaimed surprised that the Joker appeared in front after running away from the room.

"Oh, you think you all are clever?" Joker asked as he aims at the Squad, particularly Naruto. "And what's with you, boy? You have something that belongs to me."

"Pud'n?" Harley asks turning her head to see Joker aiming at them (Still under Naruto's arm, btw).

"Sorry, Pennywise. But you're not getting both that dirty bomb and Harley." Naruto told the clown, surprising the team.

"The dirty bomb?!" Deadshot asked as Naruto explains.

"I noticed how Harley got giddy when she brings her mallet, a little too giddy. When I picked it up during out escape from you, I noticed how heavy it was. Of course, the mallet could weight a ton, until I found out the mallet is hollow. So, I found the dirty bomb inside of it. Then I deactivated it and destroy it with my own speed."

"WHAT!?" Joker shouts in anger. "I don't believe you!"

"Go ahead and check it." Naruto said as he opens the mallet as it drops the bomb, which is all crumbled up and smashed to pieces. "It's now a dud."

Joker growled in anger, as he charges at Naruto. The whiskered face boy drops Harley and Frost down as he jumps kick Joker down to the laundry shoot, hearing his screams echoed as he falls.

"Whoa, you just flanked the Joker!" Frost comments.

"Mistah J wouldn't like that very much." Harley states in worry.

"Harley, don't mind that waste of trash. He's no worth towards you and everyone else, let's just find a way out of here." Naruto told her.

Harley look down, then look up with a smile. "Okay, since I got a new man to look after me!"

"You know it." Naruto replied as Harley hugged him and kiss his cheek.

"Alright, let's keep going before crazy clown comes back." Frost told as the Squad ran off.

/

The Squad run down to the corridors as they take a break.

"We're sitting ducks here." Deadshot said.

"No kidding, Deadshit." Frost spat while catching her breath.

"Since we're here, I think we should break out Pammy!" Harley states as she jumps up and down near Naruto.

"Well I..." Naruto then sense someone else around here, as he spoke "Alright, Bats. You don't have to hide." Batman appears out of the shadows, as he was about to attack but Naruto told him. "Don't bother attacking. If you want answers from us, you don't have to beat us. I'll tell you why we're here. if you ask nicely."

Batman narrows at Naruto and the Squad, so he stood his ground as he questions them "Why are you all here?"

"Waller sent us here to kill Riddler, but we came here on a wild goose chase, but me and Frost were the only ones given the mission to axe off Nygma. But when we learn that he as a Squad member, he knows how to deactivate the bombs from our necks. Well, as you can tell, two of us weren't so lucky." Naruto explained to him. "Also, don't worry about the dirty bomb. I've already dismantled it, but I'm already guessing that you knew."

Batman looks at Naruto knowing he's telling the truth. But then, many TV screens pops up showing the Joker, giving a maniacal grin.

"Well, I hope you're seeing me Batsy and Foxboy! Since I don't have a dirty bomb to give Gotham the bad case of the rums. So instead I'll just go to plan A: Release these nut jobs out of their cells!" Joker pulls the lever somewhere in the room.

Harley gasp, "He's starting a prison break!" she then saw that Batman disappeared "How does he do that?!"

"He's Batman." Naruto said plainly as he grabs Harley over his shoulder. "Now, show me where this Pammy woman is. Are you coming, Frost?"

"I'm out of here." Frost said as she runs off to somewhere.

"Well, looks like we're officially disbanded. Later, Lawton!" Naruto said as he runs with Harley leaving Deadshot alone.

/

The two go through the prison, Naruto and Harley are now searching for Harley's friend.

"You know it's hard to look when you're carrying me like this." Harley states as she felt Naruto spank her butt. "Oh!"

"How else will I enjoy my time with you." Naruto said as he looks straight ahead. "Hey a map!"

Naruto looks over at the map on the wall, as he asked Harley "Where would your friend be?"

"Well, there is a garden house in this place. I never understand why they kept it there considering that she-EEK!" she squealed as Naruto pinches her butt as they head down to the garden.

/

When Naruto and Harley made it, he saw many roots and vines scattered around. Harley cries out "Pammy! I'm here!" while shaking her legs around making Naruto to restrain them.

"Harley?" spoke a seductive voice as Naruto watch and saw a woman's silhouette coming out from a large rose bud. His eyes widen when he saw a green leg steps into the light, and what follows is a gorgeous red-haired woman whose skin is pale lime-green. She has dark green markings all over her body, with black and green eyes, red lips, her slim and busty figure shows, wearing a short red loose button shirt showing her cleavage, her narrow waist and legs exposed and wears a black organic pair of leafy panties.

"Humina, humina, humina..." Naruto was drooling on the floor as he puts Harley back on her feet, as the jester girl ran down to hug Poison Ivy.

"Ohhh Pammy, I thought I'd never see you again!" Harley cried.

"Harley, it's been a month, but I missed you too. I hope you're not with that so-called clown." Ivy replied while stroking Harley's hair.

"I'm not with him anymore, I got a new man who likes me and he's right here! Come on, Naruto!" Harley said waving at Naruto.

Ivy looks at Naruto, as she steps forward to him while swaying her hips. "Well, if Harley likes you so much, what do you have, and that clown doesn't?"

Naruto snaps back from starring at Ivy's body hypnotically. He strengthens himself up as he responds, "Name's Naruto Haruhara, a traveling rock n' roll ramen and lady lover!" Naruto grins as he strikes a Jojo-style pose. "Let's ditch this place so we can find a nice place to have a threesome."

"You should listen to him, Pammy. He's managed to screw Frost silly!" Harley claims surprising Ivy.

"Really? Well we better hurry out of here if we want to survive." Ivy replied as she controls a large tree to bust out of Arkham.

/

Naruto, Harley, and Ivy broke out of Arkham as he notices every Gotham villain fighting against the cops. He spotted Killer Frost moving Two-Face away to take the cop car as a getaway car. Then saw Bane picks up the car up and throws it out with Frost still inside.

 _'She's not gonna survive that crash!'_ Naruto thought, "I'll be back in a sec!" Naruto told them as he instantly left for a second, and then appears back with Frost over his shoulder and if you can guess it, her butt next to his face.

"Really? I thank you for the save my ass, but WHY IS IT THAT YOU HAVE TO CARRY ME LIKE THIS!? MY ASS HAS A TERRIBLE WEDGIE RIGHT NOW!" Frost rants as Naruto spanks her behind.

"You should change your outfit from getting wedgies." Naruto replied.

"Now you tell me-HEEE! Stop spanking me!" Frost shout, feeling another slap.

"Sorry, you have such a good ass." Naruto comment while spanking her again.

Then popping out of the ground is a sewer lid, as Harley pops up. "Heya! Wanna escape?"

Naruto drops down into the hole with Frost, as Harley puts the lid back in the sewer hole.

/

Far from Arkham, Naruto and the girls manage to escape through the sewer tunnels as they enter close to Gotham Bay.

"Not many people around here." Frost comments.

"Alright, the plan is to get you girls to be shipped to where my mom is. She'll help protect you three thanks to her skills." Naruto respond as he saw a helicopter and the Batwing crashing into a building. He then hears maniacal laughter jumping out from the helicopter, seeing the Joker using his parachute.

"Foxy! I finally found you!" Joker shouts as he held up his guns.

"Get to the docks!" Naruto told them as Poison Ivy uses her vines to grab Harley and Frost and holds them over her shoulder as she escapes to the docks once Joker starts shooting.

"Well...this is different." Frost states in a not caring tone.

Naruto jumps from building to building and uses his guitar to hit the Joker across the face. Sending the clown prince of crime to crash onto a wall of a building and fall onto some garbage.

Joker got up, having a scowling look on his face as he wipes the blood from his mouth "Boy, you have no idea who you're messing with. I'm the head honcho of this town, the people fear me when my name is said! I cannot wait to spread your organs across this street!"

"Blah, blah, blah. You're all talk but you're just some rejected clown who can only get a few laughs for how ugly you are. You look like a hobo after being tested for cosmetic. Your gimmick's so simple, you've attracted copycats that does better than you, like the Trickster. And that shade of purple? If I'd know any better, I was thinking you were wearing that to expect some cock, or do you prefer the behind?" Naruto mocks making Joker's blood boil "Why don't you just give up now and join the circus, you Adam Sandler-wannabe."

The sound of tea kettle can be heard.

Joker's eyes intensify as he blindly charges at Naruto. "You're gonna get it, NOW!" he exclaims as he drew his gun at Naruto. As he keeps shooting at him, the bullets just go through Naruto. "What!?" he exclaimed, as Naruto is suddenly behind him.

"At this point, you've already lost." Naruto said as his eyes flash as his grin stands still.

"W-W-Wait! Can't we talk about this like civil folk?" Joker asked nervously.

"Hmm…nope!" Naruto states as he socks Joker's face with his punch. "Now, time for my next attack: Hyper Speed Punch!"

Naruto has become a supersonic man as he knees Joker in the gut, then in another millisecond he punches Joker's back, breaking it. Joker felt his bones breaking as Naruto kicks him and then hyperactively punches him in his own speed.

To get a good visualization, imagine Naruto punching the Joker with 30 punches per second. Now, if you're a mathematician and do the math, imagine Naruto punching the Joker rapidly in 10 minutes.

"MURA, MURA, MURA, MURA, MURA, MURA, MURA, MURA, MURA!" Naruto shouts as he rapid fire many of his punches towards Joker's body.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Joker spat as he feels the pain in each punch.

"I'll make sure you won't laugh the same again." Naruto shout as he brings up his guitar and swings it at Joker's face. Joker is sent straight up in the air as Naruto jumps high enough at the Joker. The Hurahara boy swings down his guitar at the Joker sending him to the ground Then Naruto goes up in the air as he free falls down to the ground, as he put the guitar on his shoulder. Joker sees Naruto coming down toward him, he tried to move but failed.

"NOOOO!" Joker shout in fear.

Naruto hits Joker right in the mouth, making a huge impact on the ground that makes a big crater. Naruto comes out while riding his guitar, whistling as he's riding away.

 _'I overdid it again.'_ Naruto thought, seeing the damage he's done. _'But still, at least he's alive.'_

The guitarist laughs like Eric Cartman as he unzips his pants and whiz on the Joker's body. Then Batman jumps to the ground after seeing the action, as Naruto finishes his business. He confronted the guitarist nut job.

 _ **"What did you do?!"**_ Batman demands with the edge in his voice, as he saw the large crater. He then saw Joker in that crater, he looks appalled by his adversary's mangled body "What did you do to _him?!"_

"Oh him? He was disre-ssspec-ting, mah authoritay!" Naruto said in an Eric Cartman expression, follow by the Cartman laugh. "But don't worry, he's alive. Just got some broken bones, won't terrorize Gotham for like...uh, by that state he's in, I'd say he'll probably spend most in his life in bed unless proper treatment. If you got someone to blame all this, Waller's the one you should pin the blame for. Sending us on a suicide mission, got Spider and Boomerang killed. I don't know about Deadshot though."

"He'll live." Batman said, referring to Deadshot who Batman captured.

"Right. So, here's the deal, you take care of what's going on in Arkham while I'll be on my business. I'm sure you're fully aware who my mother is, do you?" Naruto asked with a smile, while Batman simply goes to the crater as he tells Naruto.

"Get out of my city. Far away from here."

/

 **LEMON TIME!**

And so, Naruto and the girls made it to the yacht. The yacht they're on at sea belonged to Penguin, as Naruto and the girls clear out every weapon, drugs, and much of Penguin's stuff inside into the ocean. Now, they're inside a large bedroom, gathered by the large bed.

"How did I get myself roped into this?" Frost asked, as she is pinned down on the bed by Harley, who's sitting on her back. The ice villainess has her face is in front of Naruto's crotch.

"Because, we're gonna have an awesome foursome, right Pammy?" Harley ask as she held a feather over Frost's butt. She pulls up the blue thong up to expose the pale butt cheeks, as she tickles the buttocks with the feather. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." she cooed.

"Pttf-kehehehe cut it out!" Frost giggled.

"Indeed." Ivy replied. She crawls to Frost's legs as she wraps them up in an armlock. She has them cold legs as her property as she tugs the boots. Ivy slips off the blue boots from Frost's stocking clad feet as she spider tickles the soles.

"Whahahahahahhyyy!" Frost laughs, uncontrollably bopping her head. She can feel Ivy's fingers crawling around her socked feet and Harley stroking the feather with her butt.

"I've always liked a girl who laughs." Naruto comments while caressing Frost's hair as she laughs. He then reaches down to unzips his pants, with his massive cock is shown popping out hard. Frost looks at his big cock, her mouth drools while she laughs. Naruto held her head and have her mouth suck on his massive cock as she giggles.

"Mhmmhmhmhmhmhmmm!" Frost laughs and moans as she sucks on his cock. Naruto held her head as it bobs from licking and sucking his hard dick, while Harley stops tickling Frost's butt and smacks those cheeks like bongo. Music to all ears from each slap.

"Ooh, you have such a jiggly ass!" Harley comments while smacking Frost's buttocks a couple of times.

Meanwhile, Ivy stops tickling the soles as she licks the cold feet. She then licks down on Frost's legs up her hamstrings, as Ivy gets near Frost's buttocks as she digs her fingers through the strap and penetrates the vaginal area. "Oooh, cold and creamy inside." Ivy cooed.

"Hmmm!" Frost moans while continuing to suck Naruto's hard dick.

While violating Frost's womanhood, Ivy went up to Harley as she kisses the blond clown girl. This causes Harley to press her hands onto Frost's buttocks and squeezes them. This made Frost so horny from the fingering and squeezing, she sucks in Naruto's erect and massive cock whole, while massaging his balls.

"Oh yeeahhh!" Naruto said in pleasure, stroking Frost's hair as he feels her hands massaging his balls. He got so heated up by the blow and balls massage, he shot out his hot semen down into her throat, making Frost to experience the hot taste from Naruto's hard rod.

"Mhmmmmmmmm!" She moans in pleasure, not even thinking of how fast Ivy's been fingering her. Ivy shoves her fingers at a rapid fast pace, she made Frost leak cold cum out of her womanhood, all over Ivy's fingers.

Ivy retreats her hand and licks it. "Mmm, tasty." She comments. "Like frozen yogurt."

"Now, time to bang this cold girl!" Naruto declares while getting hard in Frost's mouth. He releases it out of Frost's mouth which is filled with Naruto's semen. Harley and Ivy grabs Frost and flips her over, showing her bubble behind to Naruto's cock. The young man grabs Frost's buttocks, give them a squeeze, as he inserts his large cock in between the cold cheeks. "Damn, girl. You got one cold ass!" he comments as he thrusts into her, hoping that his hard penis doesn't turn to ice.

"Ah! Ah! Oh! Uh! Uh!" Frost cries out, feeling Naruto pounding her behind. Naruto had to move the strap covering her buttocks as he thrust into her bubbly butt. She feels Naruto's hands rubbing her thighs, squeezing them making her swoon. Harley and Ivy leans by Naruto's sides as they make out his ears to his neck, as Harley kisses Naruto's lips, even biting his lower lip. Ivy place her hand to massage his balls, making him breath in a gasp, a groaning sound escapes from his voice.

Frost is thrusts back and forth by Naruto's cock up her butt, and after an hour he finally releases his juice into her. Frost orgasmed from his cumming as he pulls out, spraying all over her leotard back staining them.

"AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOoooooh! That's niiiiiiiice!" Frost moans in pleasure, as she felt a vine pull up her leotard giving her a wedgie, as she is set aside on the bed for her to sleep from exhaustion.

"Now, time for another. Who's next?" Naruto asked looking at Harley and Ivy.

"I might as well go, I want to know what makes you so good." Ivy replied while laying on the front board with her back, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees.

"Alright!" Naruto said, as he grabs Ivy's ankles to pull her over to sit on his lap. He wraps his arm around her legs, caressing them up to her raised up knees. He sees her feet slowly kicking seductively, it was mesmerizing to him. He rubs the back of her thighs making Ivy swoon in pleasure, as he leans her bare feet at him to lick her soles.

"Kehehehe!" Ivy giggled feeling the licks from Naruto's tongue exploring through her sexy soles. "Not the fehehehehehehet!"

"Well then*lick*you should've wore*lick*socks or*lick*little elf shoes!" Naruto replied from each licks making her toes wiggle. He licks in between her toes making Ivy laugh out loud.

"KAHAHAHAHAHA IHIHIHIHIHI CAN'T TAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIHIT!" Ivy hollered bopping her head as Naruto licks up her feet. His hands roam down on her legs, down to her panties as he digs his fingers into her pussy, rapidly shoving it in and out making Ivy unleash some moans through her laughing. "HAHAHA-OOOH-AHAHAHA-OHH!" Ivy then felt her breasts groped by Harley. "HahahHarley?!" she cries out, as her shirt gets unbuttoned by her female lover.

"Sorry Pammy, but I've been wanting to do this to you." Harley cooed, as she twists Ivy's tits, pinching them like candy wrappers.

Ivy moans out of Harley's titty twisting and her boobs being groped, as she sees Naruto continues to finger her while groping her butt. She gasps in moaning as the redhead sees Naruto stops licking her feet and spread her legs around for them to wrap around his waist "I think I'm ready." She cooed.

Naruto grins as he removes her panties, showing her red bud of her pussy. As he removes them he place Ivy's legs onto his shoulders, as he gets into position and insert his cock into her pussy.

"Oh!" Ivy yelled, as she feels Naruto thrusts into her. "You-uh! Can't-uh! Dominate-oh! Meeeeee-ooooohhh!"

"We'll see about that!" Naruto replied as he spanks Ivy's butt while he pounds her pussy. Thrusting in and out, he saw Ivy rolling her eyes up and sticking her tongue out from the penetration of her vaginal hole.

Naruto keeps thrusting Ivy for another hour. Ivy felt that she isn't dominated but with each thrust, and the groping proved her wrong. She felt submissive as Naruto spanks her jiggly rear while thrusting his hard cock into her vagina. Eventually, Naruto pulls out of his dick as he sprays his juice all over Ivy's buttocks to her chest, as it hits her face and Harley's face as well.

"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" she cries out as she slumps on the bed next to Frost. "I can't...move my...legs." she states while breathing heavily.

"You'll pick up the feeling again. But now..." Naruto looks at Harley, who has a giddy look.

"Save the best for last, huh Foxy?" Harley comments.

Ivy snaps her fingers, as her vines instantly restrains Harley's arms up as well as her ankles, stretching them far apart making Harley to do the split. "Kyah!" she shrieked, as her booty shorts split showing her pussy and ass. "Picked a right time to not wear undies." She comments.

Frost woke up after Ivy wakes her up. She leans in to whispers Frost's ear, a smirk forms on her lips as Frost went to Harley's left foot while Ivy goes to the right foot. Harley knew what's going on, as the two women tugs in to take her boots off.

"This is going to be good payback on you, clown." Frost states as she arm locks Harley's ankle. Seeing her toes wiggle in panic, Frost wastes no time as she spider tickle the sole.

"KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAAAAAAAAAHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harley squealed in laughter, feeling her toes wiggle when the two women has her feet secured like their property.

"Coochi-coochi coo." Ivy cooed while tickling Harley's foot, love to see the toes curled up and wiggle in panic. She held Harley's ankle with her own knees to secure them.

Naruto crawled behind in an instant, as he grabs Harley's hips while forming a grin. "Time to take you up to Squeaker Town again!" he declared as he pulls her shirt off, exposing her jiggling chest. He then at a rapid pace tickles under the blond clown's armpits, down to her ribs and to her flat belly. As Harley hollered in laughter he uses his still hard cock to penetrate into her butthole through her booty shorts. He shoves it in and out as he along with Ivy and Frost tickles her.

"KYAHAHAHAHA TICKLE DOWN, WHIHIHIHIHISKERS!" Harley hollered in laughter. Naruto tickles Harley down to her pussy, as he tickles her pussy while banging her from behind. Frost then licks up the leg as well as Ivy, they lick up Harley's soles to sucking on her toes. By another hour passed, Harley hollered to the point of feeling out of breath, but luckily Naruto starts to go into release.

Naruto sprays his juice inside through Harley's anal cavity as he pulls out. He sprays it all over her back as Harley orgasmed "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATZHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as she cums through her shorts. Trails of her juice drips down on the bed, as Naruto, and Ivy licks them up while Frost gets Harley's legs straighten down as Naruto pulls down Harley's booty shorts.

 _'Gonna keep these as souvenirs.'_ he thought with a wild grin on his face.

 **LEMON END**

/

Three days later, Naruto is seen at Cadmus headquarters, as he manages to get into Waller's office.

"You've survived." Waller states as Naruto scowls at the woman. "You're just like your mother, as well as-"

"Finish that sentence and you're going to regret this, you obese pile of whale shit." Naruto told her off as he held up a package to her. "I have a few demands that you have that I want in exchange for something your organization needs."

"I'd watch your tone if I were you." Waller challenged him.

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't tell my mother you planted a bomb in my neck. Reasons why you're still alive." Naruto said with a grin, seeing Waller about to say something but stops her. "Before you say anything, let me know that any attempts to attack me my mom will sense that I'm dead. The moment that I'm dead, my mother's going to unleash a hell upon this country. Frost, Ivy, and Harley are under her care, as she's training them to be anti-heroes and will be cleared on all charges by you, in exchange for what's in this case." He hands her the case on the table, making Waller curious. "Also, a billion dollars transferred into my bank account. Every billion dollars paid into my account for every two-weeks until I'm dead."

"How do I know this case doesn't have a bomb?" Waller asked him.

"Check for yourself if you want. Let's just say it'll benefit for both of us." Naruto replied as he crosses his arms. "What's it going to be, Waller?"

/

 **Flashback Ends.**

"...Soon, Waller accepted my offer. I then went out to celebrate my billion dollars and had some fun. After training with my mom, Harley and Poison Ivy ran away together to spend a life together, away from crime. But what about Frost you ask? She's an anti-hero in Japan now. Using her talents to spread fear in the Tokyo criminal underworld. As for Joker, well, we all know his life of crime has already ended." Naruto finished his story to the Titans.

"Dude..." Beast Boy said in awe.

"That was intense. Especially the part about Boomerang." Cyborg states.

"That is a wonderful tale, Friend Naruto!" Starfire states in awe.

"Indeed, you are one incredible badass." Blackfire comments with her lustful look.

"Yeah, at least it's not the worst thing you've ever done after that." Robin said with a sigh. This causes Naruto to have a quick flashback...

 **(Flashback)**

In a room full of plastic around, Naruto is seen wearing a ski mask with a tied-up Joker while holding a large sickle. Naruto is dancing around him while "Hip to Be Square" plays. He has a tray of sharp objects laying around and a cooler, with Joker's stomach marked as Naruto shakes his butt around.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

"Yeah, that's that. Hehe." Naruto laughs nervously "Well, look at the time. Come on, Blackfire, let's make some love!" he said as he pulls Blackfire and carries her over his shoulder, as he rushes back out of the common room.

"Ooh! I like!" Blackfire shouts in a giggle, as a smack on her butt is heard.

After Naruto left with Blackfire, Raven was then able to finally speak "So is no one going to talk about the fact that he told us about his sexual encounters and told us all about it in detail?"

Starfire turn to Robin "Robin, what is your favorite part about his story? And why did Friend Naruto did that to the Harley's shorts?"

"Um…" Robin felt nervous in answering the question.

"Dude, did you get all of that?" Beast Boy ask Cyborg as both held up notebooks.

"Yeah, who knew Naruto's love making is so informative!" Cyborg replied.

Raven rolled her eyes, as she mutters "I'm surrounded by children."

/

 **And that's it for the special Suicide Squad chapters. All of this is a big reference to Batman: Assault on Arkham. Next chapter will be back to basics. Also, a little update on the harems:**

 **Naruto: Blackfire, Terra, Jinx, Bumble Bee, Wonder Girl, Argent, (Secret), (Secret). Lovers: Zatanna, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Killer Frost, Livewire, and Copperhead.**

 **Beast Boy: Raven, Ravager, Kole, (Secret), (Secret), (Secret), (Secret), (Secret).**

 **Robin: Starfire, Batgirl, (Secret), (Secret)**

 **Cyborg: Sarasim, (Secret)**

 **Now for another Rockstar Titan Omake Theater:**

End of Star-Weebo Part 2:

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughs maniacally while Blackfire stood next to him, while they show Robin how he turned Starfire into a weebo. "See how I've turned your precious Starfire into a weebo? Soon, you and the other Titans will become one!"

"We'll never be consumed to your madness!" Robin points at him. "Being a weebo is too much cringe!"

"But Robin-chan, being the weebo is the way of life now! Nya, nya!" Starfire said, now wearing a large, chibi girl mascot head with a costume.

"Raven, turn Starfire back to normal!" Robin orders as he turn to the cloak girl. "Raven…?"

"But Robin…Star's right!" Raven turns around, wearing an anime school girl's costume with the mask and hand gloves. "This is the way of life!"

"Yeah, dude!" Beast Boy replied, dressed up like a stereotypical anime geek with a anime body pillow. "This is the way of life, right Cy?"

"You know it!" Cyborg replied, wearing a horse head for some reason.

"Join us, Robin. In the way of the weebo!" Naruto taunt, as he says "Join us, Robin."

"Join us, Robin." Blackfire, Starfire and Raven said.

"Join us, Robin." Beast Boy and Cyborg state.

"Join us, Robin. Join us, Robin. Join us, Robin." They all chant while Robin backs away while being on guard with his bo-staff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin cries out, as everything went to black.

/

"GASP!" Robin gasped, as he shot out from the bed as he breaths slowly. He looks at the anime DVDs lying around, as he mutters to himself. "I'm never watching 90s anime before bed ever again." He mumbled.

 **Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter VI: The Mad Naruto

**I do not own Teen Titans and I don't own Naruto. They both belong to their respectful properties.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **/**

Chapter 6: The Mad Naruto gets Jonxed in the X

Robin and Cyborg stood in front of the team while at the garage, as Robin gives them the mission briefing. But Naruto and Blackfire is nowhere on sight.

"A series of cargo boat attacks were hit by some "monster" that stole their supplies. We're going to investigate the incident that took place." Robin told them.

"Where is sister and Naruto?" Starfire asked.

"Naruto said he and Blackfire are on a date." Beast Boy answered.

"Should we call for them?" Raven asked.

"We will, but right now we should show you all my latest creation!" Cyborg announced as he taps on the remote. Coming out from the floor is a large sub ship. "Introducing the T-sub! I've been developing it since the team's form, it's only have five seats so I'll include Naruto and Blackfire's seats later, and I do have plans to make it aerial flight and-" he noticed the looks on the team, as Robin's eyes widen while Beast Boy looks on the verge of laughing, Starfire look confused while Raven smacks her forehead. "What?" he asked as he turns around, dropped his remote as he saw the T-sub, coated with yellow paint with a note taped on the engine. "MY SHIP!"

As Robin walks down to pick up the note, he reads it " _'I thought this ship could use a paint job, so I did you all a favor. Good luck riding on the Yoko Ono...sigh, Naruto.'_ " Robin looks steaming mad as he cries out "NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

/

At the mall, Naruto and Blackfire are seen together as Naruto sneeze.

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed.

"You alright?" Blackfire asked him.

"Yeah, I think the others found my paint job." Naruto respond as he hears the T-com ringing. "Must be them now."

"NARUTO! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE OF MESSING UP THE T-SUB!" Robin roars which Naruto put the phone away due to the yelling.

Naruto put the phone back. "I thought it was awesome."

"Yo man, why did you do that to my sub!?" Cyborg yelled through the T-com.

"Well that's what happens if you mess with my ramen, Mr. Robato." Naruto replied as he hears Beast Boy laughing.

"The Yoko Ono! Good one, dude!" Beast Boy laughs.

"At least someone appreciate my little joke." Naruto comments as he hangs the T-com up and turn to Blackfire "So, what to do on this patrol?"

"Maybe a little trip at Victoria Secret." Blackfire cooed making Naruto's eyes change into heart shapes as his nose is bleeding.

"Oh, I can't wait for-" Naruto was cut off when they hear an explosion, follow by people screaming and running. "Dammit! Who could be attacking the mall right now?!

/

At the center plaza of the mall, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo are seen robbing a jewelry store, some clothes departments, food shacks and a gaming store.

"With the Titans out of town, it's the day we're free of crime!" Gizmo states holding a bag of video games he stole.

"Yeah!" Mammoth replied while eating steak.

"Shut up and stack up the loot." Jinx told them as she walks and bumps into someone. "Who the hell's in my way?" she asked as she saw Naruto standing before her with Blackfire.

"Hey, Jinxy. Nice meeting you around." Naruto replied "Oh, meet Blackfire. She's new to the team."

"Wait, that's not Starfire?" Mammoth asked.

"Must be some cheap knock off!" Gizmo respond as he and Mammoth laugh, causing Blackfire to be angry.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Blackfire grins as she cracks her knuckles. She charges at Mammoth giving him a punch in the face, sending him out crashing the mall's wall as Mammoth is send through the empty parking lot and hits a light post. "Hmm, home run." Blackfire said as she turns to the scared Gizmo. "Your turn, shrimp."

"Yoink!" Gizmo screech as he uses his jet pack to fly away, but Blackfire gives chase.

As Jinx look shocked that Mammoth got sent flying while Gizmo is being chased by Starfire's crazy sister, Naruto spoke to her. "So, out living the thieving life, my little Catwoman?"

Jinx turn about to attack, but Naruto halted her. "Wait, wait, wait! Why don't we just talk a bit?"

"Like what?" Jinx question ready to blast him.

"Hmmm...I don't know." Naruto answered while acting suave "Maybe we can talk about how much that kiss I gave you when we first met- "

"Alright, alright, we can talk!" Jinx said want him shut up.

"Good." Naruto said while he and Jinx have a talk. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Jinx shot back with her arms crossed.

Naruto smirk as he replies "Well, I am a rockin' guitar playing hero. I'm the meanest cat since Bon Jovi, got the charisma of Freddy Mercury, the glamming rock power of David Bowie, the coolness of Jimmy Hendrix, and the musical talent of Elton John! I am Naruto Haruhara, the Titans' Rockstar!" he declares while doing a mighty pose, with his hand raising his guitar up. "Now, what about you? Why is a pretty minx like you in the life of crime?"

Jinx looks smitten by Naruto, as she decides to reply. "Well, it's because of my powers that I'm a criminal."

"Really? Why do you think so?" Naruto asked.

"For as long as I can remember, when they start to develop I was considered bad luck to my parents. They kicked me out and I have to fend for myself. People tend to think my powers are unlucky, so I've decided to be unlucky to them. That's how my powers are, brings nothing but bad luck." She said in a sorrow tone.

"Sorry to hear about that." Naruto respond apologetically. "But you know, your powers aren't evil, have you tried using good luck?"

Surprised by this, Jinx states "I've never actually thought of using them like that."

Naruto replied with a smile "Well, you should try it sometime."

Jinx smiled back at him, as police sirens can be heard. The two turn to see Blackfire holding Mammoth and Gizmo, both tied up like a human pretzel.

"Uncle! Uncle!" the two cried out in pain.

Sighing, Naruto told her "Look, Jinx. I'm not gonna arrest you-" he is cut off, when Jinx kneeled him in the gut, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Thanks, Whiskers. But I gotta make this look good." Jinx said as she kisses him on the cheek, before dashing off from the scene.

Blackfire look over Naruto as she flew over him. "Are you alright? What happened to pinky?" she asked.

"She is so coy, I love it!" Naruto winced.

/

After arresting Mammoth and Gizmo, Naruto and Blackfire are back at the tower seeing their friends returned.

"So, how's the mission?" Naruto asked.

"It went smoothly. Thanks to Beast Boy and a new Titan member name Aqualad, we've managed to take down this villain Trident from cloning himself." Robin said.

"Cool, oh and Cyborg." Naruto raise his fist at the robotic Titan "Just, so you know, we're cool. Just stay out of my ramen."

"It's fine, thanks to Aqualad's friend Tramm for making the paint remove easily." Cyborg states.

"So, Friend Naruto and sister. How's your date?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, it was nice until those Hive losers interrupted us." Blackfire states while flying to the couch.

"Only Mammoth and Gizmo got arrested. Jinx kneed me in the gut, but she didn't run off with any stolen goods." Naruto adds "Next time I see her, I'll take her down to squeaker town and make her eat all the cream filling I provide her with."

The awkward pause sent the Titans as Starfire asked, "What kind of cream filling?"

Blackfire respond "The kind that-" she is interrupted with a black magic gag by Raven.

"Don't." the empath told her.

/

The next week the Titans are seen fighting some Sladebots. Apparently, Slade sent his robot army to bring in a red chip from a lab. The battle was intense, until Naruto finds a way to dismantle them all.

"Alright! Let's bring these robot menaces down!" Naruto shout as he uses his guitar to hit every Sladebot around.

"That was off the chart." Beast Boy comment

Naruto clicks on his sound wires to the lab post that suck up the power. Once he done, he smashes his strings of his guitar, created a gigantic static shock wave through the center of the lab. Making the Sladebots power down, becoming useless.

"Good work, Naruto." Robin said seeing one Sladebot with the red chip on its hand as he grabs it.

"What do you think Slade want with the chip?" Naruto asked.

"No idea, but whatever it does, it must be important to send in his Sladebots to do the dirty work for him." Cyborg comments.

"Yeah, he must be some cowardly lion-type of villains that sends his henchmen to do the dirty work while sitting on his fat ass on the couch watching Netflix." Naruto comment.

/

The next couple of days were normal. The Titans were at the common room to watch a movie, however Naruto and Blackfire have other plans in Naruto's room. Naruto is seen playing his guitar, having a guitar solo while in front of his mirror.

 **WARNING! LEMON TIME! Please scroll down until you see the bold for those who can't handle lemons!**

"Look out, McJagger there's a new rocker in town!" Naruto states as he strung his guitar.

"Maybe a base girl gets the part!" Blackfire shout playing her base piano.

Naruto sees Blackfire bending little shaking her behind while front of him. Moving to the beats she is making while she shakes her ass with it.

She's dressed in a tie-dye crop top that shows her underbust and slim waist. She wore those booty short-shorts with the label "Foxtrot" on the rear. She even wears black stilettos.

"Keep shaking it, Komi!" Naruto said as he slaps her butt.

SLAP!

"Oh!" Blackfire yelped, as she turns to Naruto with a seductive look. "Ready for some booty shaking?"

"Damn right girl!" Naruto said as sits on his bed. "Give the music that gets me going."

Blackfire smirk as she presses the boombox, giving the 'twerk' music. Blackfire puts her hands in the air and shaking her ass fiercely in front of Naruto.

'Oh yeah' keep at girl.' Naruto thought.

Blackfire putting her hands on the ground, begin shaking her behind up and down really slowly. "Look at me now."

Naruto leans in to see Blackfire shaking her butt in front of him. She shakes her butt in front of him, seeing it jiggle turns Naruto on. His hand raises up as he gives it some slaps. "Oh!" Blackfire gas, as she feels more slaps on her butt. "Keep slapping my booty, Whiskers!" she cries out as Naruto keeps slapping. "Ooooh~!" she moans as she turns around and jumps onto Naruto to enclose her lips onto his.

The two have an intense make out session. Blackfire strips off Naruto's clothes leaving him nothing but his boxers. Naruto did the same as he rips off Blackfire's outfit as she's nothing but in her black bra and thong. Naruto roams his hands around her body, feeling up the Tamaranean's back down to her legs, then up to her butt cheeks. She pulls the thong up, giving her a wedgie. Blackfire moans through the kiss.

"MmmmHmmmm!" Blackfire moans feeling the tightness of the strap pinching her womanhood. She continues to tongue wrestles his tongue as the two make out excessively.

'Of all heroic work we done, this is award I will to take.' Naruto thought while smashing her tongue.

Naruto release his mouth from Blackfire's, as he turns her around and place her down on the bed. "Oh!" she cried out as she feels Naruto sitting on her back. He grins as he picks up her ankles as the whisker faced teen tickles her soles. "Hmmhmhmhmhm-hahahahhahaha!" Blackfire cries out in laughter as Naruto rapidly tickles her feet. From under her toes to down her arches, to the heels. "Kahahahahaha!" she cries in laughter as Naruto tickles down to her legs and when he gets off of her, her whole body. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yohohohohu know how to plehehehehease a gihihihirl!" she states. Her legs kicking in reaction while Naruto aims around her stomach.

"You are so fun to tease." Naruto states as he stops tickling and grabs Blackfire around her waist for her butt in his view. "Now for some spankings!" he said as he pulls Blackfire's thong up to show her butt cheeks, as he raises his hand up and down to her big behind.

 _SLAP!_

"Ooooohoooooooh!" Blackfire moans as Naruto continues to spank her butt.

 _SLAP!_

"I like when ass jiggles." Naruto replied sees the behind moves in each spank. He loves the sight of her butt jiggling from each slap.

"Oh yeah, you are a sly f-EPPP!" Blackfire shrieked, she swoons when she felt a squeeze no her cheek. "Oooooooh yeeeaaahhh." She moans as Naruto keeps groping her butt. He squeezes it dozens of times as he gets really hard in doing it. He watches her foot popping up as her legs closed. Her toes curled up.

"Your ass is really smooth, Blackfire." Naruto comment. He then pulls his pants down as his hard member pops up. He brings Blackfire to his lap as her butt rubs against his harden member.

"Y-Your dick is so hard and hot, oh please just bang me already!" Blackfire orders. But then she got her wish "Oh-HOO!" Blackfire cries erotically, as Naruto inserts his cock into her butt. "Oooh, yes!" Blackfire bounces up from Naruto's cock as she unleashes her moans.

Naruto can feel her bouncing up and down on his lap while in a sitting position. Her bouncing up and down is making him harder by the minute. He has to hold her hips in order to thrusts into her anally.

"Uh, uh, oh, oh, ah! Harder!" she cries out as she is getting thrusted up and down "Yes! Yes! Yeeesss!"

Naruto starts groping her bouncing breasts. He bites the bra off from her back as he starts to grope her bare boobs. He rubs them up as he pinches her nipples, giving them a tight pinch.

"AAAoooh!" Blackfire cries out, loving the pinches on her tits.

Naruto then turns over to the bed with Blackfire still having her butt plugged by his dick. He has her in a doggy-style position as he held her hips, continuing to bang her booty. Blackfire hangs on the bedsheets, gripping it as Naruto pounds her butt.

"Oh! OHH! GO NARUTOOO!" Blackfire moans loudly. "I'm reaching my limit!"

"Don't worry…cause I'm…gonna come…right…NOW!" Naruto told her through his thrusting.

"Do it!" Blackfire cries out, can't hold her own anymore.

Naruto groans as release his seeds inside of his girlfriend's rear, making Blackfire scream "KYAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" in an orgasmic way, as she feels her rear being filled from Naruto's filling. She cums as well, as Naruto release his cock from her butt, her pussy leaks out her juice. "AAAAAAUUUUUUOOOOHHHH!" she orgasmed again as she fell on the bed, feeling tired.

Naruto did the same as he drops down next to his girlfriend. He face in front of Blackfire who breaths heavily.

"That...was...amazing." Blackfire states through her breaths.

"Yeah, it was hot!" Naruto replied as he kisses Blackfire. "Ready for round 2?"

"Sure." Blackfire replied as the two continue having a second round of sex.

 **Lemon Time over, now back to the plot!**

/

The next night, the Titans learned that there's a thief that stole the same red chip, so they've made it to the roof of the STAR Labs to investigate. Robin had a lead, so it was just Naruto, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Blackfire. They spotted the thief coming out of the vent.

He wore a white skull mask with a red X on its right eye. He wore a full black bodysuit with a black cape, a red-X on his chest, gray gloves and black boots. He wore a gray belt and has red-x marks on his hands and boots.

"Oh look, it's Racer-X." Naruto comment.

"The name's Red-X." Red-X states as he raises his gloved hand at them.

The Titans fought Red-X who appears to have a lot of tricks up his sleeve. He can teleport, shoot red-X paint that manages to trap Beast Boy in red goop. Gag Raven with red-X tape, short circuit Cyborg, and bound Starfire and Blackfire in red large bondage.

 _'Hold on a minute.'_ Naruto thought as he saw through Red-X's moves and skills. "Hey, Skullface!"

Red-X turn to Naruto, who instantly disappeared from his sight. Red-X is left so shocked. He then felt a forceful punch in the stomach, causing Red-X to be launch out of the roof until Naruto catches him and pins him down. "Now, then." Naruto pulls off Red-X's mask, seeing Robin. "Robin!?"

The Titans saw as they are shocked as well.

/

At the Tower...

"What the hell, Robin!?" Naruto bangs his hands on the table. "Why would on Earth would you pull this stunt?!"

"I had to." Robin respond, looking down in guilt. "In order to get close to Slade, I need to get close to him. So, I have to make up a criminal persona to get close to Slade in order to figure out his plans with those chip-"

"And you never thought of trusting us with this scheme of yours?" Naruto asked him. "Listen, boy wonder. You've been obsessing with Slade too much it's becoming unhealthy. I get that he's a threat to us all but doing this kind of stuff you'll be playing in his hands! So, if you ever pull this kind of stuff again, I'll quit and tell Batman about what you did!"

Robin looks down in guilt, while his friends lashes out at him.

/

Slade looks at the scene where Naruto defeated Red-X on his security cameras. He is impressed by Naruto's speed.

"Mach 1 speed." Slade notes "Those symbols on your scarf, the action with Mumbo, and that speed." he taps into the computer, as he hacks into Cadmus's files on Naruto.

/

A week later…

"Naruto wake up man!"

Naruto woken up from his slumber and sees his teammates including him in a white and black room. As sitting on brown chairs that holds their hands and foots.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Why you're in one of my schools, duckies!"

The Titans saw someone with a British accent at the patio of the stairs, as he slides down the rail and jumps in front of them.

He is an older man with short red hair, blue rectangular shades, black eyes, and crooked teeth. He wears a white ascot, a UK flag vest shirt, black shirt, white pants, black socks and brown shoes. He also holds a black cane with a red gemstone.

"That's right, lads and ladies. You are all the only new students of Mad Mod's Institute of Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders!" the British man, Mad Mod, explained. "And it's high time to teach you all a lesson!"

"Alright, but can you do one thing before you do whatever British stuff you'll do?" Naruto asked.

"And what's that, Rockstar?" Mad Mod responds.

"Can you say the "Shag Me Up, Baby"? Seriously, say it! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughs as the rest of the Titans (besides Raven who just rolls her eyes) laughs at Naruto's joke while Mad Mod looks angry at the joke.

"Hehehe, good one, dude!" Beast Boy laughs.

"Yes, he does look like the Austin of Powers!" Starfire agreed.

"Hahaha, you've really tickle me, Whiskers!" Blackfire crackled.

Mad Mod looks mighty pissed as he taps on his cane and sends the Titans a little shock. "That'll teach you all to laugh at my lecture!" he said as the Titans all were knocked out. "Dumb fox boy ruining my lecture. Let's see how he and his friends take it when they enter my classrooms!"

Soon, all seven Titans were sent to different classrooms sending them down in their checkered floor.

/

Naruto open his eyes, looking around seeing in a band room full of instruments. He is wearing an orange marching band outfit, even sits on a wooden chair who holding his arms and head.

"What's going on?!" Naruto trying to break free.

"Hello hero, glad to be in my world! The Mad Mod world of any imaginary wonders! You in the band room, it's time for you get some learning for being such a hot head!" Mad Mod shout

Coming out front of Naruto is a big speaker. Naruto sees the speakers charging up in over thousand.

"I'll make sure you appreciate bad music!" Mad Mod shout with a maniacal laugh.

"Bad music?" Naruto hears the speakers playing a song. "No. It can't be!"

 _A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird_

 _Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOPPPP!" Naruto cries out, as he hears the god-awful song that's making him feel pain on the inside.

Eventually, his cries for help causes a hole in the wall of the room. It was Blackfire along with the rest of the Titans that have broken out from their classrooms as they go rescue Naruto. Cyborg, Starfire and Blackfire blasted the speakers thus shutting down the outdated music.

Breaking out of his bonds, Blackfire gets Naruto out of the chair as she asks, "Are you alright?"

Naruto rush down towards Robin, grabs his birdarang as he attempts to cut his ear off "I'm going to cut off my ear to prevent World War 2!"

Blackfire grabs his hands making him drop the birdarang. "Are you nuts!? I am not gonna let you do that."

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Naruto whines until he is hit in the head, making him see stars. "Ooooh, what can it mean...we got, daydream believer, and the homecoming queen~!" he sang as he passed out. The one hitting him in the head was Beast Boy who held up Naruto's guitar.

"Nice move." Raven comment.

"Let's just hope he gets over it." Robin replied as the team carry Naruto as they look for a way out.

/

 _While at the airport, Naruto is about to make his way to his trip to America._

 _'Man, what is keeping her so long?' Naruto asked, waiting for the girl to come with him. He soon finds his phone ringing as he answers it. "Hey mom, what's up?"_

 _"Naruto." spoke his mother. "I don't know how to say this, but...Hinata can't come."_

 _Confused, Naruto ask "Why not?"_

 _He hears his mother sigh, sounding sad when she told him. "This morning, there was a break in at her home. Every member of her family was killed and-" Naruto hears her voice cracked, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I know you look forward for this trip with her."_

 _"Hey, hey, it's okay, mom." Naruto replied, trying to man up. "I... understand. Thank you for telling me."_

 _"You really are like your father." she told him as she sniffs. "I'm sure you're taking it well."_

 _"Trust me, I am." he replied, but Naruto's tears leaked from his eyes._

/

Naruto wakes up from the nightmare, as he saw his friends fighting Mad Mod's drones attacking them. He quickly grabs his guitar as he gives off an angry look on his face. He swings his guitar at one drone smashing it to bits, as he strums it creating powerful blasts breaking the lasers.

"Naruto's gone mad!" Beast Boy shouts.

"His rampage is enough to find Mod around here!" Robin states.

Naruto shoots out his soundwaves everywhere in the place "COME ON OUT, YOU MONTY PYTHON REJECT!" he shouts out loud "WHAT'S THE MATTER, MOD? CAN'T FACE UP LIKE A GENTLEMAN? MAYBE THE QUEEN KICKED YOU OUT OF THE COUNTRY JUST TO LOOK LIKE A BEATLES REJECT!"

"He's completely snapped." Raven said as she blasts the drones.

Then Mad Mod showed up, now wearing a black suit as he jumps down attempting to beat Naruto with his cane. However, Naruto swings at his guitar at the British nut job who dodges, but the blast creates a hole on the swirling wall. This gives Robin the opportunity to jump down to the hole in the hole of the wall.

Then, Naruto string his guitar, creating a powerful sound blast as he shouts, "ROCK N' ROLL!" as the whole place starts tearing apart. The wallpaper is ripped as the whole place is revealed to be all smoke and mirrors, like a movie studio.

"Blasted, fox boy!" shout Mad Mod, who is revealed to be an old, bald man with blue glasses, a brown sweater vest, white shirt, black pants and brown shoes. "Why I outta get my hands on those snot nose-Gah!" he is stopped when Robin pins on him. "Oh um, 'ello gov'ner?"

"Schools out, Mod. Looks like you'll be looking for is 20 years of detention." Robin told him.

/

Soon the Titans got out of the facility at the ocean with the tied up Mad Mod.

"Alright, the real deal!" Cyborg shouts in excitement.

"Man, school seems so small when you graduate, doesn't it?" Robin asked.

"Eh, I've already dealt with school before." Naruto states as he gets out.

"You've been to school before?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"What kind of school did you went?" Raven asked, "And why?"

Naruto whistled as he responds "Eh, some school in Japan I only attended for a year. My mom needed me some education, so I went to this school. The teachers were weirdos, though."

/

Two weeks later, the Titans came to Cyborg's garage, so he can show them his newly built T-Car.

A large automobile of blue, gray and white. It resembles a Volvo C-30. The blue parts resembling Cyborg's tech is designed on certain parts of the vehicle. There are also blue spinners on the black tires.

"*Whistled* sweet ride Cy." Beast Boy states look at a new T-car.

"Thanks, I built my baby based from my parts! My baby is born to get us in places anywhere and anytime!" Cyborg states while hugging his car.

Blackfire looks around, not see her boyfriend in sight. "Where's Naruto?"

Cyborg has a sly smile. "Oh, he's little tied up, after what he did to my T-sub I can't take any chances."

Blackfire's eyes glowed as she demands. "Where is he?!"

/

"Hmphhhhh!" Naruto mumble due to his mouth gagged, as his hands and feet are tied.

/

After finding Naruto out from the broom closet, the Titans gets an alarm as they use Cyborg's T-Car to drive to the scene of the crime. Only Naruto rides his Vespa while Blackfire rides with him.

"Ah who needs to ride on that blue hunk of junk, anyway!" Naruto yelled out. "The Vespa is way superior than some car!" he declared.

"Oh, you want to bet on that?" Cyborg asked.

"Please don't drag race in the city." Robin told them.

"But he started!" Naruto/Cyborg shout like children.

The Titans made it to the electronics store where they see civilians ran out. Once Cyborg and Naruto park their mobiles, two greaser looking guys look at their rides.

"Sweet ride, she yours?" the tall one with sunglasses asked.

"Yep! Made it with the best parts you can't find in most of your car dealers!" Cyborg states.

"Come on, Cy! Lock your car up so we can take on whatever villain is attacking the store!" Naruto told as he and Cyborg join the other Titans inside the electronic store. Unknown to them, the two greaser teens look at the T-Car with smirks on their faces.

/

Inside the electronic store, an electrical villain is seen sucking up the electricity from the appliances. He is a large, living being of electricity, with a red and black hard drive card with one eye and a mouth-like line. He is Overload.

"Mine...all mine!" Overload declares while surrounding himself in a swirling light.

"Actually, most of this stuff belongs to the Electric Company." spoke Naruto as Overload spotted the Titans.

"If you're ready to take all of that stuff, be ready to pay for it!" Robin shouts as he brings out his bo staff.

"Foolish biologicals, Overload will destroy!" Overload declares as he brings out electric whips that crash onto the floor, creating craters.

"Look out! He's using his Stand: Electric Slide!" Naruto Jojoke as the Titans dodges the electric whips. "He may be a normal living hard drive, but Overload's Stand can control electricity around him, why a powerful attack that makes him an accomplish henchmen of Dio Bran-"

"Would you please stop narrating?! This isn't an anime you and Beast Boy watch!" Raven shouts at the musician hero.

"And how do you know about anime?" Naruto asked, before he gets a taste of shock treatment from the electric whips.

"Naruto!" Blackfire shouts as she shoots star bolts at Overload, but he sends in an electric surge blast at her.

"Foolish creatures, I can absorb any power and makes it my own!" Overload shout release a static shockwave.

The Titans tried anything either throwing objects or charging in. Naruto charges at the electric villain, but Overload grabbed Naruto's guitar when Naruto tried to hit him. He zaps Naruto away, as Overload held the guitar.

"This device is your power source?" Overload asks, "Perhaps I'll destroy this and..."

"NO! No one mess my guitar!" Naruto shouts, as he grabs a bucket.

Naruto throw the bucket which has mop water inside. The water hits Overload which makes him short circuit.

"Argggh!" Overload screeches in pain.

"Aha! Looks like I've found your Stand's weakness, Overload!" Naruto states doing the jojoke again. "You may be made of electricity, but your weakness is as obvious as-"

"JUST BLAST HIM WITH WATER!" Raven screech as the Titans uses anything with water to attack Overload. Raven breaks a fountain to spray on the villain, Beast Boy drank a whole gallon from a cooler to turn into an elephant to spray at Overload. Starfire and Blackfire shoot down the sprinklers as Robin hold up a water hose to hose Overload down, while Naruto unzips his pants-

"ZIP YOUR PANTS BACK UP, ROCKSTAR!" Robin shouts after seeing what Naruto's about to do. "You'll fry yourself if you do that!"

"Oh, well time for the original plan." Naruto said as he brings out a large water gun and blast Overload.

"NOOOOOOoooo!" Overload shouts as his electric body shrinks down, as Starfire and Blackfire rolls Overload into a carpet rug to contain him.

/

Once the Titans are out with Overload in their custody, Cyborg was going on about a little spin on his new built car. But alas, they soon learn that Cyborg's car and Naruto's Vesta are missing.

"My wheels! My alarm system! My breaks!" Cyborg cries out running around the lot, as he goes to his knees "It's gone! Ahahaw gone! My baby's gone!" he cried as he crouches down. "Somebody stole my baby!"

Naruto narrows his eyes, suddenly turning red for a second as he shouts, "I'll be back for my Vesta and Cy's car." he said as he steps on his guitar, and flies down at a instant speed.

/

"Woo-hoo!" the greaser teens hollered as the sunglasses guy ride Cyborg's T-Car, the short one is seen riding Naruto's Vesta. "This is the best rides we ever got, huh Glass?" the short one asked.

"You know it, Red!" Glass responds. However, as Glass looks at Red, he saw Naruto who's eyes glowing red as he gives off one of the most creepiest smiles he ever pulled.

"Better pull over." Naruto whispered to the two shocked boys.

"W-Why?" Glass asked in weak tone.

Naruto chuckled creepy and spoke. "Cause I'm gonna break you two! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" he keeps twisting his head clockwise scaring the two.

Glass and Red scream like little bitches, as they stopped the T-Car and Vesta. Both got out of the mobiles as they ran away, but Naruto swiftly catches them and hangs them by a light post chained up with a letter that reads:

'Two idiots trying to carjack superheroes. -Rockstar.'

/

Cyborg cried and cried as the Titans try to cheer him up. Blackfire then spotted something on the road, her eyes widen.

"Hey, Chrome Dome, I think your 'baby' is back." she said pointing at the direction.

Cyborg looks up, seeing to his surprise Naruto riding his Vesta while the T-Car is towed by him.

"Got your car back, Cy!" Naruto states.

Cyborg charge to his T-car as Naruto got out when get to the entrance. Cyborg throw Naruto out of the way and begins to rub the car.

"Baby, did you miss me? Someone scratch your hood! I nurse you back took health!" Cyborg said kissing the side.

"Do all Earthling males have this affection towards their vehicles?" Blackfire asked.

"Not as much as Cyborg." Beast Boy replied with a sweat drop.

"Well, you know how much trouble I have to get it. Like that quote from that latest Star Wars movie: 'Fight what you hate in order to save what you love." Naruto quotes.

"I don't think that's the right saying from the movie." Robin responds.

"True, but isn't it better than from the movie?" Naruto asked with his tongue sticking out in disgust "I mean, that quote just ruins the movie in general, along with that Hordo Maneuver scene." he states as the others agreed.

End.

/

 **Well looks like more hints about Naruto's past is revealing much so. We all know about the crescent moon and stars symbol on Naruto's scarf. Also, Naruto's been to school and can-do Mach 1 speed, and the thing he did with Mumbo. Now what could this all mean? Can anyone piece together the clues of Naruto's past? Stay tuned and find out on the next chapter!**

 **Also, yeah, you all might've guessed it, but the last quote is straight off referencing The Last Jedi, the second worst Star Wars movie I've ever saw. From Rose Tico to Rey's Mary Sue status, and Holdo is truly the worst. To all the people who's been in the military will tell me, that Holdo keeping a secret from anyone about her plan really endangered the Resistance, especially when she couldn't keep control of a coup as a result. And Rose Tico's logic didn't really made sense. "Not fighting what you hate but saving the people we love" is the worst message for many reasons. In wars you have to fight those that you hate in order to protect the ones you love, that's how we win World War II. Say, in the Teen Titans series you think the Titans would save solely Raven instead of fighting Trigon? Trigon will wipe them out before they could save Raven. Plus, the Holdo Maneuver is unbelievable, as it makes you question "Why didn't the Rebels weaponized the hyperspace drive to destroy the Death Star? Why did no one in the Clone Wars weaponized hyperspace? Are you telling me over the years that the galaxy's been under war-**

 **Naruto: JP! You're motor mouthing again!  
**

 **Oh right, sorry. Got a little ranting over there. Anyway, on to the Omake Theater:**

/

Rockstar Titan's Omake Theater Presents:

Haruka Haruhara's Boot Camp Training.

Harley Quinn, Pamela Isley and Louise Lincoln all wore white Gi uniforms as they sit on their knees.

"So, do you three know what she'll be like?" Louise asked them.

"Well she is Naruto's mother who's an alien living in Tokyo." Pamela replied.

"I wonder if she's just as fun as her boy!" Harley cheered.

"If she's as every bit of crazy as they say she is..." Before Louise say any further, the three are met with a yellow Vesta crashing through the door. The three were shocked to see this woman riding the Vesta down on the floor as she stops in front of the three.

"So, you three want to be anti-heroes, right?" she spoke as she moves her goggles up. She has pale complexed skin with short pink hair, golden cat-like eyes with whisker marks on her cheeks. She wore a bright red coat, brown gloves, a white scarf, black pants and white boots. She has a white helmet on. "Then welcome to Haruko Haruhara's Academy for Anti-Heroes! I'll be whipping you ladies up in shape and I'll make women out of ya! Got any questions?"

"Oh yes please!" Harley shout with a smile. "When are we gonna get snacks?"

"Honestly, I wonder if Japan looks nice." Pamela asks.

"I'd prefer visiting the cold mountains." Louise states, as they hear Haruko making a whip crack.

"Enough!" she shouts, "Well it looks like y'all rack a disaplin!" Haruko states as she brings out her whip.

"I ain't rack a dislipin!" Harley responds.

"Training starts now, maggots!" Haruko shouts as she trains the three former villainesses into shape.

 **/**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and Review!**


	7. Chapter VII: Secrets from the Past

**Update: This chapter has been updated for this scene that I felt should've been more fair on the fighting scene, and shouldn't have made Naruto too OP'ed.**

 **I don't own anything that belongs to their respective owners, so enjoy the chapter.**

/

Chapter 7: Secrets from the Past

The Boy Wonder always curious about Naruto's life. He was an enigma as there is no file on him. Anytime he tries to find anything on Naruto, everything's all censored. Even though Naruto has told the team who he is, his mother's reputation and that he was part of Task Force X at one point.

And that's just it, why was Naruto part of Task Force X in the first place? As what Batman informs Robin, Task Force X, nicknamed the Suicide Squad, are made up of a team of supervillains and mercenaries handpicked specifically by Amanda Waller for missions, not even the League could touch upon. Most of the villains that were handpicked, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Bronze Tiger, Killer Croc, have some skeletons in the closet that Waller knows about. Nothing gets passed her.

So, what is the reason for Waller to recruit Naruto? He's already stated that he was in Task Force X, but what was his past? It seems that he's very secretive about it.

Robin has been under night watch duty when going through the security cameras. He's on the Titans computer when going over for any crime in the city. Just a routine check for any more crimes.

"So far, things are quiet," Robin said as he was about to turn in until the computer brings out static. "What the-?"

"Greetings, Robin." Out pop up on the screen was Slade.

"Slade!" Robin cries out, standing from his chair. "What are you up to this time?"

"Oh, it's nothing of some sort," Slade responds coolly. "It's just that I have acquired some digging about that little teammate of yours. Rockstar."

Robin narrows. "What do you want from him?"

"Oh, it's not something I want from him, it's just something about his…past," Slade told him as another window on the screen pops up. "I think you'll love this video."

Robin looks at the video popped up. It shows a bunch of scientists as well as a break in. A blur has killed every scientist in the room, but as soon as the blur stopped, Robin's eyes widen in realization at who it is…

/

In the morning, the Titans are seen having breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Foxy," Blackfire told while giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Komi." Naruto respond grinning. "This is going to be the best birthday I ever had."

"Already got special orders from you, bro." Cyborg states.

"A sweet party for Naruto, this is going to rock!" Beast Boy replied.

"By rock you mean loud music until your ears bleed?" Raven asked in monotone.

"Oh I can't wait to celebrate Friend Naruto's joyous day of his birth!" Starfire declares while setting up decorations.

"Can't wait for that." Blackfire cooed while sitting on Naruto's lap, as the two would make out.

"Sister, please not in front of us!" Starfire cries out while covering her eyes.

Then out came Robin, who came into the room holding a box. He marches down to the counter where Naruto and Blackfire are making out.

"Ahem." Robin spoke but Naruto lifts his finger signaling to wait a little bit. Naruto and Blackfire are too busy making out to pay attention, as Naruto is groping Blackfire's butt while she wraps her legs around his waist. "Raven." Robin spoke.

Raven uses her magic to separate the two of them. "Hey! What was that for?!" Naruto shouts.

"Please, you two were gonna have sex on the counter." Raven told him.

"Yeah, we would." Blackfire states.

"We do have sex around here, even in Cyborg's car." Naruto comments.

"Wait, what?!" Cyborg outcries.

"So, what do ya need, Rob?" Naruto asks the boy wonder, ignoring Cyborg's outcry.

"Well, I would like an explanation." Robin demands.

"Okay, look, whatever the cops say, I was out rave partying. I don't know what that stripper was planning at the time-"

"I mean explain why you have been omitting your past?" Robin told him.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto asks "What do you mean? I've told you guys that I was part of Task Force X."

"True, but why don't you explain this from your room?" Robin place the box on the counter.

"Dude! You've raided his room?!" Beast Boy asked.

"If you did, have you seen my bra in there? I've been missing it for a while." Blackfire asked, missing the point.

Naruto sees the content of the box, looks shocked. "How did you find these?"

"Where you hid them." Naruto states as he pulls out the items as he lists them. "Tell me what are...a rubber knife..."

He pulls out a green rubber knife with the initials S.A.A.U.S.O. on the side.

"...This yearbook..."

He pulls out a year book with the label Kunugigaoka Junior High Yearbook. This got Naruto tensed up.

"...And of course, this school photo portrait I found under your bed." Robin finish holding up a picture of Naruto with a bunch of students wrapped in yellow tentacles...by a smiling creature dressed as a scholar professor. The picture is labeled "Fun Times with Class E."

Naruto's eyes widen as they shift to narrow. "What gave you the idea, boy wonder?"

Robin hesitantly replies, "I've got a transmission call from Slade." This earns the shocked looks on the team's faces.

"And you do realize that Slade telling you this is just gonna make you jump to conclusions and distrust me, don't you?" Naruto asked him, letting Robin sink in that knowledge. "Cause that is like, bad guy 101, have the heroes to turn against each other."

Robin sigh as he knows Naruto has a point. Slade would want to try to get Naruto kicked out, as he responds "With my better judgment, I knew not to trust Slade's words. So, I'm willing to let you explain yourself."

Naruto smiled at Robin's decision, as he leans on the counter, while everyone leans in to listen to his story. "It happened about before I came to America, I was living in Japan for a while. My mom wants me to have an education, so she sends me off to this private junior high school for the smartest students. It was fine and all, until I got into some trouble with my pranks, the director of the school decides to send me to the lowest class filled with the students who couldn't keep up. It was at this point I've met my teacher, who is that yellow tentacle monster in the photo."

"That alien guy's your teacher?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"I have never seen one like him before," Starfire respond, not recognizing the species.

"That's because he's my dad." Naruto states simply.

"WHAT!?" they shouted in shock.

"Are...are you meaning to tell us..." Beast Boy stammers trying to process this information in his head.

"Oh man, I have no idea your mom's that freaky!" Cyborg exclaimed with a nasty image in his head, that he wishes to erase.

Naruto chuckled at their reaction, "Relax, guys. He's not an actual tentacle monster, he's actually used to be human. He's a good guy and genuinely wants to help the students to pass in order to move up to big careers."

"But how did he end up this way?" Robin asked, trying to make sense.

Naruto paused for a moment, unsure if he should tell them. But it must be done for his friends' sake, so he respond. "He looked like this due to the result of an antimatter experiment gone wrong. He wasn't some scientist looking to break scientific grounds or some citizen accidentally got caught in a freak lab accident, he was known as...well, you may have heard of him."

"Who?"

"Reaper."

This caused Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to fall flat on their behind, shocked by the news. Starfire, Raven and Blackfire are left confused.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Dude, that is just...too much." Beast Boy said while shaking.

"Um, who is this Reaper?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I've never heard anything about Naruto's dad before." Blackfire comments.

"To put it lightly, Reaper is the alias of the world-class assassin," Cyborg answered. "People thought he died in a lab accident where he's locked up, but-"

"He was transformed after the antimatter jumped into his cells, as well as the antimatter being the one that destroyed half of the moon." Naruto finished. "He then introduced himself as the alien responsible for turning the moon into a literal crescent moon. The League has a way to cover that up by using a holographic projection, so the moon would look full. At least until they start building it. He got the Japanese and American government to agree to his terms, that he should teach class E-3 of Kunugigaoka Junior High while a member of the government assists him. The students have a job that we have to kill him from destroying the Earth in one year's time, while he educates us as any teacher would."

"Wait, why would an assassin want to teach a class?" Raven asked.

"And why would he want you to kill him? Isn't he your father?" Starfire adds.

"He made a promise to a teacher he befriended a year before the accident. She was then killed by her crazy fiancé who was the head of the project. As for the killing him part? Well, because of the anti-matter, he'll uncontrollably decimate the Earth until he is killed by one year. The weapons they've given us are made of a special material that can kill him, like that rubber knife. It was the only request we were tasked to. In about our last days we've all succeeded together to kill him." Naruto notices the shocked looks at his friends, as he continued "We all didn't like it, killing Korosensei. I didn't like the fact that I have to kill my own father. But with that year, he was the only teacher that believed in us, helped each of us for what we've needed. He will always teach us valuable life lessons in order to prepare us for the real world. Korosensei wasn't just a teacher or an assassin..." a tear dropped from his eye "He was...the greatest father I've ever gotten to know."

Naruto crosses his arms as he looks darkly. "After that, I went on a blind rage. I went after the bastards responsible for what they did to my dad. How they use his blood to try to recreate the incident. I ended up getting into trouble by both the American and Japanese governments for hunting down the criminals and black ops that used my dad's blood to make themselves powerful as well as destroying the research." he paused for a moment, letting tears leak out of his eyes, as he continued, "I've made sure to erase them from this planet."

"Then...when you were in Task Force X?"

"I was in America at the time after I offed the last one who used my dad's blood. Deciding to join Task Force X for that Arkham mission was just to clean house." he states while wiping his tears as he gives a sigh. "I don't blame you after telling you all this. So, I'll go ahead and get packing."

As Naruto walks to the door, Robin places his hand on his shoulder. Confused, he turns around to see the boy wonder's expression.

"As you said, Slade wants me to try to distrust you." Robin stated, as he forms a smile, "So I've decided to trust you, Naruto."

This has taken a surprise turn, as Naruto ask "But…why? Why would you want a murderer in your team?"

"We all have done things we've regretted," Robin stated. "Everyone has skeletons in their closet, but as long as we've learned from our mistakes and our past, we won't let it define who we are. You're one of us, Robin, even with all the questionable stuff you have no reason for us to distrust you."

"Yeah, we'd never kick you out, man!" Beast Boy states.

"You are our friend Naruto, and always will be," Starfire said with a smile.

"As long as you're straight with us, we're all good." Cyborg comments.

"You did what you have to do." Raven told him.

"And you're even way hotter and sexier for a man who spills a few blood," Blackfire said as she gives Naruto a mouthful kiss before releasing him.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, guys," Naruto responds, while Robin raises his fist up.

"You are a value player in our team, Naruto," Robin replied as he and Naruto fist bump.

The moment was cut short when the large tv monitor pops up, showing Slade. "Greetings Titans."

"Slade!" Robin and Naruto call out.

"I hope I wasn't..." Slade stares at Naruto, his eye narrow. "...interrupting something."

"Well, you better tell us what you want right now so you can go back partying at some gay bar. Tell me, do you let them fit those dicks in that eyehole?" Naruto mocked at the one-eyed villain.

Ignoring that remark, Slade continued "As you and your little team have failed to put in the efforts to find out about what I have planned, I'll just show you what I have in mind." the camera turns to show the Sladebots uncovering a large, black machine with red lines. "I hope you all are familiar with chronotron detonation."

The team gasps at the sight of the detonator. Beast Boy cries out "Oh no! Um...what's a crouton detonator?"

"You know that bad movie Clockstoppers? Imagine stopping time permanently." Naruto states making Beast Boy panic.

"Tell us where is it?!" Robin demands.

"You're a clever boy, Robin. I'm sure you and your little friends will figure it out." Slade said while turning to Naruto. "And I'm surprised that you kept the son of that pathetic Reaper around-" the transmission was cut off when Naruto threw a table at the screen.

The Titans look at Naruto, who looks mighty pissed. "That bastard better wish he didn't call my father like that. Cause he'll be experiencing a new kind of hell when I'm through with him!"

"Easy there, Foxy," Blackfire said with her hands on his shoulders. "We will find him."

"And the bomb. We need to fan out and-"

"That won't be necessary." Naruto interrupts the boy wonder as he held up his guitar, "My guitar picks up the transmission and soundwaves from Slade's call. Once I pick up the sound waves...I know where it is."

"But…how?" Cyborg asked.

"Alien-advance tech, curtesy of Mama Haruhana!" Naruto declares as he instantly disappears at an inhuman speed. Leaving a cloud of dust.

"Yo, he went in Mach 2 in a nano sec!" Cyborg comments.

"If it's Naruto, he might be able to find the bomb," Robin said.

/

Naruto was traveling so fast that the wind blew over town. Once he reaches to the sewers, he saw the bomb, which is heavily guarded by Sladebots.

"Let's get this party started." Naruto whispered, as his guitar glows bright orange.

The Sladebots all charge to shoot their laser beams at Naruto, who dodges each of them in his Mach 6 speed. He swings his guitar to smash them all, including the bulkier ones. He jumps up as he swings his guitar, destroying the Sladebots with extreme prejudice.

He then held his guitar as he raises his pick, as he strums his guitar to cause a sonic soundwave that decimates most of the Sladebots to pieces. He saw the remainder ones, as he plays a high-strung note that causes the Sladebots to malfunction. "Cheap-ass, robots." Naruto mutters as he looks at the chrono-bomb. "Like hell I have to deactivate it!" he pulls a cord from his guitar, as he cries out "YYYEAAAAAWWWWWWW!" as he swings his guitar at the bomb, thus sending it out of the building in a follow up explosion.

The bomb was sent sky high, as it gets launched towards the sun.

/

Watching over at the Justice League Watchtower, Martian Manhunter was busy enjoying his cookies while on monitor duty. Then he noticed a twinkle from Earth as it is launched towards the sun.

"Hmm, odd." Martian Manhunter states as he looks over the monitor. "Must be another disaster prevented."

/

Slade watch as another one of his plans foiled thanks to Naruto. He grip at what was going to be the trigger but it isn't really a trigger. The chronotron detonator wasn't a bomb, it was a trap that was going to send out detonator probes in the Titans' bodies to use for blackmail on a certain person of interest.

This wasn't how it should've end.

"I should've realized that boy would find the bomb sooner." Slade stated "He was supposed to be obsessed with finding me. Hell, he could've brought the bomb to the Titans so they can try to detonate it. He's just as smart as-"

"Bugs Bunny?"

Slade turns around with his chair, seeing Naruto in front of him. "How peculiar. How did you find me, boy?"

"Same as how I found the bomb," Naruto said gripping his guitar.

"I see," Slade said as he stands up, walking towards to Naruto. "Well if you must know, the Chronotron detonator was a fake, there was never a bomb."

"Why am I not surprised," Naruto said sarcastically.

"You see, Naruto, I was expecting to find someone to train, someone to mold into my image. Someone to be my apprentice." Slade states "I was originally pinning towards Robin, but after learning who you are, well I reconsidered making you my apprentice."

Naruto scoffs. "Tough luck, you fucking pirate. I don't work for cocksuckers like you."

"Your juvenile tendencies will be fixed. I shall make you my apprentice, as you are Reaper's son."

SMACK!

Slade was launch to the monitor, crashing it. Oh, how he regrets not having a robot double for this kind of preparation.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!" Naruto cries out in full rage, as in an instant speed he launches himself at Slade, grabs his chest and throws him across the floor.

Slade rolls over as he rolls back up. He held up his staff as he saw Naruto jumping from wall to wall of his base. "I can study your patterns, boy," he states as he can tell Naruto's going on a rapid speed of Mach 1, he dodges Naruto's punch from behind, as he swings his bo staff towards to hit Naruto across the floor. Naruto only slides down butt stands up.

Naruto was blinded by rage as he held his guitar. He swings it towards to Slade. Slade blocks the attack with his bo staff, as he can see Naruto sweating. "You're getting tired out, boy. Using up that speed is slowing up your stamina."

Naruto kept swinging his guitar but Slade keeps dodging the attacks, as the assassin pulls up his bo staff. Slade hits Naruto's chest makes the boy sent to the ground.

"Such a long time for you to have so much power, but lack the skills" Slade comments.

Naruto was panting heavily, he has used up his speed which resulted in losing his stamina, as well as his strength.

"Your father should've taught you more, I can teach you what he couldn't."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouts as he launches himself to Slade, who dodges as Naruto as Naruto ends up stepping on the wall and bounce back towards Slade. He held his guitar to swing it towards Slade, who dodges away and brings out a stick at Naruto, electrocuting him.

"ARGHHH!" Naruto scream feeling his body being completely electrified.

"You have so much power and potential, but wasted on these foolish heroic acts," Slade said as he picks up Naruto by the neck.

"Screw you." Naruto groans with a death glare.

"You are so much like your father...a weak, pathetic man who looks like a yellow octopus freak who wasted his life to protect worthless school children. I would've had the pleasure of killing him myself, while you watch. Seeing your eyes change the way you look at me, maybe I can start with killing your mother." Slade spoke cruelly.

This ticked off Naruto, as he glares at Slade, "You...piece of...SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" he cries out in a high pitch scream, causing Slade to drop him while he continues to scream.

"AAAAHH!" Slade cries out as he covers his ears, however, the scream is so loud, his eardrums exploded. The sound waves have damaged the nerve systems of his ears, leaving him only hear nothing. "My...my ears..." he then saw Naruto, who stopped screaming, grab his eye and pluck it out "AAAAAHH!"

Naruto then kicks Slade to the ground. This doesn't stop him, as Naruto grabs Slade by his chest to his leg, as he raises him up while Naruto bends his own knee.

"Hope you like being a cripple," Naruto told him as he's about to raise him down.

"Naruto, stop!"

He stopped, as he turns to see his friends and girlfriend at the base. "What are you all doing here?!" he cries out.

"Stopping you from going too far," Raven told him.

"Dude, you've beaten Slade." Beast Boy states looking at Slade's defeated form.

"He's defenseless. defeated." Robin clarifies walking towards to the scene. "We've won, Naruto. Slade will be put behind bars for the crimes against the city. He won't be doing anything after what you've done."

Naruto turns to his friends, then to Slade as he gives a sigh, finally calming down. "You're right. He deserves a trial for everything he's caused."

SMACK!

Naruto was instantly smacked across the floor, dropping Slade to the ground. Naruto turns around and saw someone wearing the same kind of armor Slade wears, but wears a cat mask and has long purple hair.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto cries out, but the mysteriously masked assistant taps her chest plate, as both she and Slade disappeared. "Wait!"

"Self-destruct sequence activate."

"Dammit!" Naruto growls.

"We have to go!" Robin shouts as the whole team exit out of Slade's now former base.

While the Titans get out of the base, he turns to the shadows where Slade escaped, as he thought 'Next time I see your face, Slade, you'd wish you were in hell.'

/

Naruto is standing on the roof of the tower while looking at the sunset. He remembers the past of his father and his moment together...at the very sunset.

'Dad... I'm sorry.' He thought while shedding his tears.

"Naruto," spoke Blackfire who flew towards him, joining him at the sunset. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...doing better," Naruto responds sadly. "After everything that happened today, Slade is still out there."

"And he won't be bothering us anyone for a long time after what you did to him," Blackfire states while sitting on the edge. "Come, sit with me," she said as she pulls him down. "Your father would be proud of you."

Naruto puts his head on Blackfire's shoulder. "He sacrificed so much for me and everyone... I just wanted to make sure Slade will never harm anyone again."

Blackfire kiss his head. "Slade will never get us." She states while caressing his face. "You, beating Slade like that was…pretty hot."

"Glad to know that, but I only use violence as a last resort." Naruto replied while kissing her neck. "I didn't want to let you guys see this side of me."

"We all have our emotional moments, Naruto." Blackfire replied "But we can't let them defy who we are."

She stands up while holding Naruto's hand. "Now come on, there's a birthday party waiting for you." she told him.

Naruto smile as he stands up. "Wouldn't miss it."

Unaware of them, they are being watched by a spirit of a yellow alien with a bunch of tentacles. Wearing a black robe with a black blower hat, having a smile. This is Korosensei, Naruto's father.

Korosensei smile as he watches his son. " Happy birthday Naruto." He said before he disappears to the clouds.

/

Soon the Titans celebrate Naruto's birthday. There was cake, presents, and very, very loud music. Naruto loves this, seeing his new-found friends hanging out and partying with him. Robin and Cyborg confront him with a briefcase.

"Happy birthday, Rockstar," Robin said as he hands Naruto the briefcase.

"A briefcase? Why Robin, I have no idea I'm joining in the business world." Naruto replies "But I'm not going to let the man take over the music in me!"

"Nah, bro. That briefcase contains a special surprise for you." Cyborg said.

"We've been working on it for months to help make your powers more, provocative." Robin states.

Naruto opens the briefcase, checking it out and sees the bright, golden light as his eyes widen in awe. "...This...looks...so cool!"

"Hey, you wouldn't believe what dropped by the door." Beast Boy said as he brings out a large create along with tons of presents. "There's gotta be like...30 of these presents. Plus, the crate's from your mom."

Naruto looks at the presents, he grins as he reads the name tags to who's it from. "Looks like they've remembered after all."

"Who?" Robin asked.

"My classmates, along with two of my dad's assistant teachers," Naruto replied as he looks at the large crate.

"What kind of present did your mom sent?!" Raven asked.

"Must be a big one," Cyborg respond.

"Let's check it and find out," Naruto said as he raises up a crowbar out of nowhere, as he sticks it under the top. Once he opens the crate, he looks down to see who's in it.

It was a silver skinned girl with spiky black hair with red bangs and black clips on the side. She has red eyes with black pupils, and black lips, as she wears a gothic outfit consist of a black corset fitting her C-cups, black fingerless arm gloves with red spiky trims, black boots with red on the bottoms. She has a red A tattoo on the center of her chest. She also appears to have been bound to a ribbon with a bow gagged into her mouth.

"Toni!?" Naruto cries out, taking the gag off of her.

"'Ello, luv." The girl named Toni replied. "Yer mum put me in this crate as a birthday gift to you."

/

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, Slade is seen in bed, with doctors in hazmat suits helping him heal.

"You have taken quite a beating, master." spoke the pale old man in the white suit, he is Wintergreen. "Your daughter should be here in a few hours to help take care of you. In the meantime, once the voice collar is installed to your neck."

Wintergreen saw his master twitching his finger as if signaling something. "Of course, master. I shall spread the word about the boy's true father."

 **/**

 **So, you all thought that this will play out like in Apprentice episode, right? He, he, WRONG! Yeah, I know there are some that are probably disappointed that Slade got easily beaten by Naruto, who's basically a superhuman. Slade on the other hand while may be a tactician, he's nowhere near as fast as Naruto's most unpredictable and instinctive attacks.**

 **Some might say it's a copout and uneven match, but I would like to change up the pace as this is just Act I. Slade will come back, but will he try to even the odds? What is Slade's plan of getting his revenge on Naruto? And what is his relations with Argent? Stay tuned and find out on Rockstar Titan!**

 **Also, I hope you like that I include a Assassination Classroom blend in.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto takes the spotlight in the worst ways to come.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Reveals and More Girls!

**Hope everyone was patient for this! In this chapter, there's going to be a lot of surprises on who appears who in this long ass chapter! Hope you guys are ready for a treat, because there will be mass updates sometime soon.**

 **Also, to note, read Ch. 7 first before reading Ch. 8, cause I did a few changes in the Naruto vs Slade fight there.**

 **I don't own Naruto, Teen Titans, or any other shit as they all belong to their respectful owners. Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 8: Reveals and More Girls!?

So, this is basically a big shocker for the Titans, seeing a living girl that came out of a crate, in wrapping. As soon as Naruto unwraps her, she kisses him.

"Mmmm, such a good kisser as always, luv." Toni states after releasing her lips from his.

"And your accent's still sexy as hell!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Uh Naruto...who's this?" Robin asked.

"And why did she come out of a crate?" Cyborg questions.

"Oh, sorry for the non-introductions. Everyone, meet Toni Monetti." Naruto states. "Or as she's known in New Zealand..."

"Argent, the half-alien, goth heroine." Argent greets with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it is nice to meet you, Friend Argent!" Starfire states as she went to give Argent one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Can't...breathe!" Argent response

Blackfire whispered to her boyfriend. "Naruto, you knew this girl?"

"Yeah, she's the one who saved me from losing control over myself that day." Naruto answered

"That day...wait, you mean she was there?" Robin asked.

"Oh, so you've all are familiar with Naruto's past?" Argent asked in concern.

"Yeah, he really opened up to us about it." Beast Boy said.

"It's sad, losing your father that way." Raven notes.

Argent shares the sympathy as she replied "When I hear about someone hunting scientists down, I went to find him and stopped him on time from killing the last scientist. That scientist was forced into the project, with his family threatened by the head scientists at the time."

"Since then, I've been feeling guilty for what I've did, if it weren't for Toni, I would've gotten over my depression." Naruto respond feeling Argent's hand over his.

The Titans felt more sympathy for Naruto, as they've learned new about his life. They thank Argent for helping him going through some painful times.

"But let's not let this day get ruined." Naruto replied with a grin "Let's get this party started!"

So, the party started, Cyborg and Beast Boy do a food war of who eat the most until Raven stops them. Starfire doing of putting tail on the donkey, Robin spin her until unfortunately she put the tail on Robin who shrieked.

Meanwhile on the couch...

Naruto busy with two ladies in his arms.

"This is the best birthday party I've ever had." Naruto comments, while stroking Komi and Argent's butts.

"Mmm, I can't wait to try on my new outfit for ya, Foxy." Komi responds.

"So nice to meet you, Komi." Argent told her "Good to see that I get to be part of Naruto's little harem."

"Well, I wouldn't call it that (which I would)," Naruto replied as he pinches Argent's butt.

"Ooh! Cheeky!" Argent grins as she snuggles onto him, "We should snog at your bed."

"Ooh, that's perfect! A birthday three-way!" Blackfire states.

"You gonna put a show, because I get hard you two gonna do it," Naruto said

"Of course, I make sure you savage us," Blackfire replied look at Argent. "Are you ready goth girl?"

"Luv, tell me what we gonna do to please our men." Argent answer

/

 **[LEMON SCENE, START!]**

In Naruto's room, he is seen in only in his boxers. He hears his bathroom door opens, seeing the two ladies in front of him.

"I'm starting to love you ladies more," Naruto said with a grin.

"Like my new look?" spoke Blackfire, who now wears a black, V-bikini, with black bracelets and black knee-high boots. Naruto saw her big boobs with the strap of the bikini covering around her nipples.

"Damn, you look really good." Naruto states.

"Thanks, it's a Tamaranean warrior outfit, much sexier than the gray and black armor I have on," Blackfire replied while swaying her hips.

"Don't forget about me, luvs," Argent said as she comes out, wearing a sexy maid outfit as she holds a feather duster. She pretends to dust somewhere as she bends down in front of Naruto's view. Naruto gets a look at her bare rear, meaning she's not wearing panties.

"Dame Argent, if you wear that every day...my junior won't ever calm down." Naruto comment as his boxes getting a big bulge.

"Then we just gonna cool it down," Argent said to turn to Blackfire. "Let's giving him a dance."

Starfire gyrates her hips as she steps over onto Naruto's bed. Blackfire turns around and bends down, showing her rear at him. The bikini is like a thong as she shakes her booty in front of him. Naruto watches while licking his lips, seeing her ass jiggle is mesmerizing.

Argent joins in as she slips off her heels, stepping over to the other side of the bed as she lifts her skirt up showing her pussy at him. Argent places her fingers, rubbing her lower lips while thrusting in front of Naruto.

"Hot damn, I can't hold on!" Naruto said as his dick pops out of his boxers. Blackfire immediately grabs it, as she turns to Argent.

"Would you like the first serve?" Blackfire asked.

Argent grabbed the dick and spoke. "Let's make this dick as stone."

Just that, Argent begin to suck the dick way to her throat which surprise Naruto as it pleases him. Argent going up and down until she pulls out to Blackfire have turned. Blackfire instantly sucking the dick makes Naruto grip the sheets.

"Dame girls, I'm about-" Naruto said until his dick got grabbed.

"No way letting that big load come out," Blackfire whispered turn to Argent. "You can take the first ride."

Argent climbs over to Naruto's waist, her legs split as she moves her pussy down to have his harden member slide inside. "Oh!" Argent cries out, as she begins to thrust up and down. Naruto has his hands holding her hips, so she won't fall over. "Oh! Oh! Oh yes!" she moans.

Blackfire picks up the feather duster and grabs Argent's fishnet-clad foot. She uses the feather duster to tickle the Zealander's foot.

"Hahahaha-OH! Ahahaha-AOH!" Argent cries out laughing and moaning at the same time. She bounces up and down while Blackfire tickles her foot to her leg with the duster. She tosses the duster as Blackfire wraps her arms around Argent, kissing her neck while taking off the maid outfit off of her by ripping it out of her. Argent is left naked but her fishnets, as her boobs bounce up and down on Naruto while Blackfire makes out with her.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto groans as grabbed both busts.

Naruto begins to squeeze them making her moan, as she became louder when Naruto begins to suck them like ice cream.

"Yes luv, make me come...pour all in me!" Argent shout

"But...what about..." Naruto cries out, about to release.

"I'm on the pill!" She told him, feeling that she's gonna cum.

Naruto lets himself unload into Argent, as she felt the hot semen pouring around inside of her. "OOOOOOOHHHH FUUUCK!" she cries out, shivering in reaction as she pulls out. Seeing Naruto ejaculated all over her stomach to her face. She licks the stuff around her mouth, as she comments "Delicious, mate."

"Now, do me," Blackfire told him, crawling over him while looking at his wet cock.

Naruto grins as he gets up and grabs Blackfire's hips. He turns her around, as he pulls up the bottoms of her V-kini making her moan. As her buttcheeks are exposed, Naruto moves the strap to show her pussy, as his dick is still hardened.

"Time to go through those walls!" Naruto declares as he shoves his cock into her pussy.

Blackfire's eyes went wide and make a big smile. "OHHHH YEEES!"

Naruto grabbed Blackfire's hips and begin lifted her up and down. Blackfire can feel the dick to her stomach, almost it's destroying her. Argent got Blackfire's tits and twisted it make her scream.

"I always luv your boobs." Argent comment.

"Mmmm and you have a cute butt." Blackfire comments, reaching under Argent to grope her rear, as well as finger her wet pussy.

"Oh!" Argent gasp, feeling the Tamaranean's fast pacing fingers shoving in and out of her womanhood. She can also feel Blackfire playing with her hymen. This made Argent moan loudly at the action.

Naruto keeps pounding Blackfire from behind, as he slaps her bubbly butt, making it jiggle. He feels her getting wet as he shoves in and out of her pussy. "I'm about to come, Komi!" he announced.

"Me too!" Blackfire moans loudly, as she sprays out her juice all over Naruto's cock, which he gets it out on time to spray it all over her back, rear and legs. "X"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLL!" she moans as she and Naruto lay on top of Argent.

The three were pretty exhausted, as Naruto comments "Best...birthday sex...ever!"

 **[LEMON END]**

/

The next morning, the Titans are now having breakfast.

"That was a wild party last night," Naruto states while eating his ramen.

"Dude, you're eating ramen for breakfast?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know if that's good to eat all of that ramen." Cyborg comments.

"Hey, ramen has all the nutrition and vegetables and meat to make a good breakfast," Naruto comments while checking out Blackfire and Argent, both wearing his jerseys that reach down to their thighs.

"Thanks for letting me stay around," Argent told them.

"Well, you are a superhero in your own might, Argent. So, it's appropriate to make you a Titan." Robin said handing her a T-Com for her own.

"Thanks, though I wonder if this comes in black?" Argent asked, holding her T-Com.

Raven sip her tea as she turns on the news, her eyes widen as she spoke "Guys, you may want to see this." they all turn to the TV screen, shocked by the bulletin.

 _ **"Rockstar: Son of a Killer?"**_

 _"Well, ladies and gentlemen, on our biggest news story today,"_ spoke the brown-haired man known as G. Gordon Godfrey. _"We've been receiving rather controversial information about a certain hero, someone in the, sidekicks club known as the Teen Titans. You may know him as Rockstar, aka Naruto Haruhara, but what they don't tell you is that he is the son of the infamous assassin known as Reaper!"_

Watching the news, the Titans are shocked that this information was leaked. Robin narrows as he spoke, "This has Slade all over, only he would leak that information."

"Of course, he'd be sour grapes after our little fight." Naruto said watching as the news show clips of many things Naruto has done that is considered 'delinquency.'

 _"Seeing as this juvenile delinquent's antics in Jump City speaks for itself on what kind of hero he is,"_ Godfrey states as he shows clips of a hotel with a lot of damage. _"Like this hotel where it took damage thanks to the boy's little ménage le Trois with Blackfire and Zatanna Zatara."_

Next clip shows Naruto driving the airplane like a madman _"Ahahahaha! Take me on, Red Baron!"_ Naruto cries out.

Another clip shows him hitting on women _"So, you girls ever been with a superhero before?"_ he asked while drunk.

Another clip shows a bunch of gang members loitering around, then suddenly a monster jumps out from the corner shouting _"BOOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!"_

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_ the gang cries out as they run off. The monster then removes his head revealing Naruto, chuckling at the prank.

Next shows the same gang members stuck to walls as Naruto in his monster costume spits out chewed cereal at one of them.

The Titans slowly turn to Naruto in question, as he says "20 mountain dews and chocolate bars makes me nuts."

"You mean more than usual?" Raven said, getting Beast Boy to laugh.

"I knew you'd have a sense of humor, Rae!" He said while laughing before he was hushed.

Back to the news with Godfrey _"Since when do we put our trust in these juvenile delinquents like Naruto in protecting cities? Not surprise that a mother of his like Haruko with a killer like Reaper would raise such a lawless man child!"_ this suddenly receives a guitar smashing the TV, breaking it.

"That's for calling me a man child!" Naruto cries out "Robin, where's my juice box!?"

"DUDE!" cyborg shout as checking his TV. "YOU...DID... THIS! DO YOU HOW MUCH TIME I MADE THIS?!"

Naruto just shrugged. "No big deal is, you can make another one!"

Cyborg grabbed the guitar, think of breaking it until a static electricity shock all over him. That made him drop the guitar. "What the hell was that?!"

"Oh yeah, my guitar has a protected mode that hurt whoever tried to steal it," Naruto answered

"You gonna buy a new one and grow up for your sake," Robin said.

Naruto starts rubbing his head, as he says "My bad, man. I'm sorry about the TV, I'll go to the TV store to get a new one."

"And get one in HD Ultra with surround sound!" Beast Boy suggests.

"Do you think Friend Naruto will be alright?" Starfire asked.

"Please, sis. So what if some news hit him, Foxy's not the kind of guy who'd be affected by something like that." Blackfire states while eating her pancakes, covered in mustard.

/

At the TV Shack, Naruto parks his Vespa while ignoring the onlookers giving him cold stares. Once he enters the store to get the TV, only to see a bunch of gang members wearing masks of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman holding up the register.

"Now give us the money right now!" yelled the leader in the Batman mask.

"Wow, the Justice League are here? Where's my pen and pencil!" spoke Naruto as this got the gang's attention. "Wait, is there something different about you?"

"Get'em!" the leader shouts as the three went to charge at Naruto.

Naruto dodges one punch from "Superman" as Naruto gives him two punches in the gut, followed by a karate chop at the neck, easily knocking him out. "Did I just take down Superman? The guys at home won't believe me!" he quipped. When "Wonder Woman" came charging at him, wrapping his arms around Naruto, who quips "Aw, I thought I was a lady's man, never knew you like me that much, Wondy!"

"Shut up!" he shouts at him, as Naruto manages to flip over with "Wonder Woman" and knock him off of him, as Naruto pulls the mask off and punches the guy in the face, knocking him out. "Aquaman" came in with a pipe to hit Naruto, who only manage to grab it.

"You know, I'm starting to think you guys aren't the Justice League." Naruto said as he kicks "Aquaman" down making him crash into the DVD bin.

"Don't move!" spoke "Batman", who held up the poor clerk girl at gunpoint.

"I knew it! I knew you can't be the Justice League! The real Batman never uses guns!" Naruto spoke.

"I said don't move!" the leader shouts as the clerk girl cries.

"Alright, I won't move!" Naruto said as he gave a whistle that is a pretty high pitch. The sound boxes respond to his sound as it creates a microphone cracking noise that is so loud, it got the gang leader to hold his ears as the gun is away from the girl. This got Naruto to use his speed to knock the gun off and deck the gang leader out from his Batman mask. "There, consider this a lesson to always finish school so you don't end up as dumbasses."

"Fuck you!" the gang leader spoke "You're no better than us! At least we're not the sons of a psychopathic killer!"

Naruto only glares at him, hard. But only sighs as he forms a smile that creeps the gang leader out "So what? You only know what that blowhard on TV says. Also, you look like you need a nap." Naruto then flicks the guy's forehead, knocking him out.

Naruto turned to the clerk girl, as he spoke: "So do you guys have a 74in 4K plasma, ultrasound, flat screen TV?"

/

Soon Naruto came out with the large TV, as he ties it up to his Vespa. Then someone confronts him.

"Excuse me, are you Naruto?" spoke the blond-haired girl with brown eyes, and pink skin. She wears a white and blue sleeveless jacket while wearing a black sleeveless shirt that fits her C-cups, blur short-skirt that exposes her long legs to the world, and blue ankle boots. "Alexis Rhodes, I work as a part-time journalist at GBS news report. I would like an interview with you."

"Sorry, but I'm not looking for interviews now," Naruto replied as he wears his helmet.

"Actually, I want to know if you can tell me the truth." Alexis asks him, "As a reporter unlike Godfrey, I would like to know the truth from one of the heroes. If you're willing."

Naruto thought about it after he puts his goggles on. He thinks it over as he looks at Alexis, mostly her bust and legs, with a respond "Well if you want the truth, I'll tell you. But it will be under a contract that you tell the truth and not pull a Rita Skeeter on me."

"Noted," Alexis said as Naruto hands her a helmet.

"Better get on, I gotta deliver this new TV to the tower anyway. Have my interview there and get it over with it," he said as Alexis eventually ends up on his Vespa behind him, as he rides down to the direction to the T-shaped Tower.

/

Soon enough, Alexis was invited to the tower to interview Naruto.

"You better behave yourself in front of her, mate," Argent told him.

"Yeah, so don't do things I would do," Blackfire said to him.

"Relax, I just want to get this over with," Naruto said as he sits by the couch as Cyborg has the camera on.

As soon as Naruto and Alexis are prepared for the interview, Alexis spoke to the camera "This is Alexis Rhodes, coming to you with an exclusive live interview with the Titans' most controversial member, Rockstar, aka Naruto Haruhara. Now, for the viewers at home, are the rumors true about you being the son of Reaper?"

Naruto gives a professional response "It is true that I am conceived by him, but the man was Reaper a long time ago. Let me tell you what really happened to him, how a world-class assassin, got turned into a teacher named Korosensei."

/

The next day.

 _"And there you have it, folks. The real truth about the Titans' hero, Rockstar, who agreed to give a full fledge truth about what happened to Reaper with GBS's own new star reporter, Alexis Rhodes. Thanks to her, we now know that Reaper was turned into a squid-like creature who redeemed himself by putting his dedication in teaching a class at a school in Japan by a promise he made, as well as sacrificing himself in saving the world from an explosion. With enough evidence to back up the claim."_ Iris West told as she also notes. _"And I just receive word that our fellow GBS host G. Gordon Godfrey is being fired after not getting the facts straight about the story."_

The Titans see the video showing Godfrey leaving with a box of his belongings. Many reporters surround him as they ask him questions.

 _"Sir, have you lied about Rockstar?"_

 _"Is true you're trying to shoot him?"_

 _"And is it true that you got your ass kick by his mother?"_

Godfrey is irritated _"GET THAT CAMERA OFF OF ME!"_ he is then got hit by a boom microphone, having him crash into the camera as everything went static.

"Ha! Serves that J. Jonah Jameson-knock off right!" Naruto laughs while eating his ramen.

"Well, I hope this will get the people to believe in you more," Robin said.

"Eh, some will, some won't, but hey it doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is that I have my friends backing me up." Naruto states.

/

Meanwhile, someone is watching the news about Naruto's interview.

"I finally found you." the figure spoke in a feminine tone, as she stood up. "Next stop, Jump City."

/

The next week, it was a hectic day. Firstly, with the Titans roughing around and Starfire talking about the old Tamaranean holiday, which leads to a break-in at a warehouse.

The Titans came and saw a new villain. He wears a golden helmet and armor, with golden gauntlets and boots while wearing a black onesie.

"Oh great, don't tell me that's Dr. Light's brother." Naruto quips, finding the guy to look like a pushover.

"The Teen Titans, I've read you all in the historical archives. Now you will be history!" he told them as his shoulder blasters activate and shoot at them.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouts as they dodge the blast and go to attack him. The villain blasts the bo staff in half by Robin, as he manages to blast Starfire and Blackfire away. He uses his hourglass shocker on Beast Boy, giving him an electric shock. He shields himself from Raven's attack and counters strike it as Cyborg blasts Warp with his sonic cannon, but he uses a forcefield for that. He sends a disc to drain Cyborg's power cells.

"You cannot defeat Warp, I am from the future." Warp states as he blasts Argent with a beam "And you relics are one hundred years out of date."

"Wanna bet?" Rockstar asks as he swings his guitar at him from behind. Warp shields it as he knocks Naruto off from him. He grabs the clock as he makes a black portal. "Tata, Titans. I have enjoyed our time toge-"

BANG!

Warp was sent far from the portal as Naruto grabs the clock. "Ha! Got the clock, pal!" he declares until he saw one of Warp's discs by his feet which exploded, causing him to fall over to the portal.

"Naruto!" Blackfire cries out, as Starfire flew down to the portal as it closes. "Sister!"

/

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" both Naruto and Starfire scream as they fell down into the snow. They got up, finding themselves in a large pile of snow.

"Where are we?" Starfire asked.

"I think..." Naruto then noticed the T-Tower, looking more damaged. "We're back at the Tower."

/

Naruto and Starfire go inside, sees the place torn apart, both of them saw how much the tower is worn out.

"What happened?" Naruto question "Were we under attack while we're out?"

"Where is our friend-" Starfire respond stop by seeing a red small light, thinking it's Cyborg. "Friend Cyborg, is that you?"

Starfire lifted up her hand to make a green light, only to reveal that it's a drone that has the same color signature and red light as Cyborg. "AHHHH!" she shouts as one jumps at her.

Naruto sees this, "What the fuck!?" he cries out, bringing his guitar.

Naruto release a sonic blast to the drones which creates a hole in the pile. Starfire goes back to Naruto, as both hear a familiar voice.

"Hey yo! Who's here crashing my-"

The two saw an old, familiar face. It was Cyborg, but he looks older and grayer than before.

"No way." Cyborg gasp as he walks down towards the two. "Naruto, Starfire, you two haven't aged a day."

"Well, apparently you got old," Naruto states on confusion, making Cyborg irritatingly sigh.

"Cyborg, what has happened to you?" Starfire asked, rushing to Cyborg.

"This is what happens when you grow up twenty years later," Cyborg told them, shocking the two.

"Well, that explains it. That portal Warp opens up was a wormhole, sending me and Star into the future." Naruto confirms, looking at a calendar. "20 years to the future."

"But we have prevented Warp from stealing this," Starfire said holding up the clock.

"Well if I were to guess, Warp was going to jump 100 years into the future, you guys stopped at 20," Cyborg told them.

"But why do you look disrepair?" Star asked.

"And where are the Titans?" Naruto adds.

"Let's just say, things didn't turn out the way they are. As for the Titans, they're history. Your friends aren't friends anymore." Cyborg told them, which shocked them greatly.

"What? What do you mean our friends aren't friends anymore?" Naruto demands, "Cyborg, what happened to them? If we manage to find Warp-"

"No luck in finding him," Cyborg told him, turning around. "You won't like what I'm about to say, but Warp's dead after you two disappeared."

"Dead?" Naruto asked, looking more confused, as Cyborg explained it to him.

/

Cyborg gave both Naruto and Starfire information about their friends' whereabouts. Naruto decides to look for Blackfire and Argent, while Star looks for the others.

He rides on his guitar, as he finds the place he's been looking for. The Jump City Metahuman Prison Facility. There, he makes contact with some guards who are checking him in.

At the contact booth, Naruto waits as the guards bring in the prisoner. There, is a young woman with long black hair, in an orange jumpsuit. She is truly shocked by who it was. She sits down and picks up the phone.

"Naruto..." Blackfire spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Komi," Naruto replied as he places his hand on the glass as she places hers. "Cy told me you'd be in here."

Blackfire sigh as she responds "Well, I always knew that I would slip up, all it took was your and sister's disappearance to have me snapped and pull Warp's head and spine from his body." she avoids Naruto's gaze as her tears dropped "You're probably disappointed in me."

"A little," Naruto replied but he's still smiling. "But that goes to show how much you love me and your sister dearly. I wish I can get you out of here."

"I wish, but jail is jail." Blackfire replied, "I'll always be a good girl to you my foxy."

Naruto nodded, as he then wonders "Say, have you heard from Toni?"

"Well, she was my last visit a month ago. Last I've heard, she works at a cafe." Blackfire states "Oh, and by the way, I think you should meet my roommate. Hey Betty! Bring Jenny in!" she yelled at the guard.

It was then Naruto was confused. He doesn't know anyone named Jenny. It was then the guards brought in a pale-skinned woman with pink hair, which Naruto recognizes.

"Jinx?" Naruto asked, seeing her in.

"Hey," she spoke, waving at him. "Guess I didn't make the hero cred as you've wanted."

/

After the visit, Naruto went to a local cafe. It was a very stylish cafe but there aren't many customers there.

He enters the cafe, as he saw Argent, who grew taller and wears a black turtle neck, red skirt, black boots, and a black French hat.

"Toni?" Naruto spoke, as Argent turns around in shock, dropping her coffee mug.

"L-Luv," Argent spoke in awe.

Naruto hugged Argent who instantly hugged back.

The two settle at the table, where Argent gave him some coffee as they both talk.

"After the Titans broke up, I came back to New Zealand as a hero. But eventually, the hero business just wasn't my thing anymore, so here I am now, working at a coffee shop in Jump." Argent states while looking at her own coffee.

"Then why did you come back to Jump?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you can thank your mum for that." Argent told him "When she hears about your disappearance, she worked hard in trying to get you back. Things didn't go so well, so she ends up building a time machine to try to find you, but we never heard from her since. Also, she took my passport so I'm stuck here in the US."

"That sounds like her." Naruto said as he thought about a time machine "Is that time machine still there?"

"Yeah, luv. It's at an old abandon warehouse where Nightwing bought it," she told him.

"Nightwing?" He asked.

"Oh, well after the Titans broke up, Robin became Nightwing. He's confiscated Warp's tech after his death, and the time machine your mum built."

"Then it's just where I and Starfire have to go." Naruto said as he stands up "But first since we're in the future, I can do anything I want!"

"Um, luv. What do you mean by that?" Argent asked, seeing Naruto's grinning look which concerns her.

"Do you feel like busting some two hot chicks out of prison?" Naruto asked, sporting a sly grin, Argent's eyes widen.

'Oh bugger.' She thought, knowing that this is not going to be good.

/

Nightwing's hideout.

"Is this the time machine?" Starfire asked as standing next to her is Nightwing.

Yes, I kept it after Naruto's mom disappeared in it and it got broke. I had a feeling that you and Naruto would be back someday." Nightwing, who is Robin, taller, long hair down to the shoulder, black jumpsuit with blue wing symbol of the chest, gray gloves, boots, shoulder pads, and utility belt. "Guess my instinct is right."

Starfire is saddened. "Friend Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, included my sister are far separate. This future...so much pain in them. I hope me and Naruto change this future."

Then suddenly crashing from the rooftop, Naruto came in with three women in his arms. He landed on some crates, as he steps down quickly on the floor. He is revealed to have Argent, Blackfire, and Jinx in his arms.

"Naruto!?" Nightwing/Starfire shout in unison.

"Hey, I've made it back!" Naruto states as he puts his girls down.

"Wait, aren't you two supposed to be in jail?" Nightwing points out at Blackfire and Jinx.

"Yeah, after I met up with Argent, I sort of broke the two out of prison," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"...Why would you do that!?" Nightwing rants at him.

"What? It's the future. Once I and Star get back to the past, everything will be back to normal." Naruto states.

"That's not the problem at hand!" Nightwing shouts comically, as Naruto went to check up the time machine his mother built. It looks something straight out of Stargate, as it is a circular metal portal with a few broken light bulbs.

"I see, I think I can fix this." Naruto states "But first, gonna need Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy for this."

Nightwing only sighs, as he walks to his computer. "I have known this will come to this." he presses a button to reveal his T-com. "I kept it just in case."

Nightwing grabbed the T-com and press a button, as others flash in red light. Well, Starfire and Blackfire's clothes flashes in red light, Argent's belt flashes in red light.

/

At the zoo, Beast Boy is just sitting there all alone until he sees his belt flashes a red light.

/

At a mental clinic, Raven lay there in isolation as she looks at her own cloak flashing red light.

/

Cyborg, still at the tower, his eyes kept blinking red. He gets up but then he realizes he's immobile.

/

Naruto felt more impatient, as he spoke "You know what? I'll just kidnap them to bring them here!" he said as he disappears from the warehouse.

He later came back, this time he has Raven over his shoulder, holding Beast Boy with his hand with Raven's legs under his head, and he has Cyborg hooked up to a large power battery.

Naruto puts them all down as let go of her. "Everyone is here!" As he gets a slap by Raven. "Ow! Really Raven!?"

"Don't...ever...do that again." Raven response as she spots Beast Boy. "Hi."

"Hey." Beast Boy replied until he shakes his head. "Anyway, what's the job?"

Naruto walking to the machine. "Nothing, I just wanted the team united." He said which shocks the others, "I better hurry of the police comes for Blackfire and Jinx."

They look at the aforementioned two, both waved at the former Titans as they turn to Naruto.

"I am not going to jail for this," Raven said.

"All done!" Naruto announced. "Just gotta change the light bulbs from the broken ones to new and improved ones."

"Wait, that's all it takes!?" Nightwing exclaimed.

"What? My mother always makes things foolproof." Naruto states, making Nightwing and Cyborg look dumbfounded. Naruto then finds the on/off switch, which he turns on. And then readjust the time dial. "Well, looks like we're all set!"

As the time machine works, Naruto turns to the team as he spoke. "Looks like we'll be seeing you guys again back to the past." he then turns to his girls. "Komi, Jinx, I'll be sure to set things right for you two. Toni, I'll make sure your passport doesn't get taken by my mom!"

Nightwing gives the exact same clock that Warp stole to Starfire. Naruto and Starfire go into the time machine as it makes flashes of white light, as they're gone.

/

BANG!

Warp was sent far from the portal as Naruto grabs the clock. "Ha! Got the clock, pal!" he declares until he saw one of Warp's discs by his feet which exploded, causing him to fall over to the portal.

"Naruto!" Blackfire cries out, as Starfire flew down to the portal as it closes. "Sister!"

The team are all shocked at what happened, as Beast Boy said. "W-Where are they?"

Suddenly, a white light flashes as Naruto and Starfire came out. Everyone looks at them, Starfire holding the clock in her arms.

"Hey guys, we're back from the future!" Naruto announced, with a grin. 'I always wanted to say that.'

/

And so later on after arresting Warp and confiscating his time technology, Naruto and Starfire told the team about their venture in the future.

"Wait...I'm going to be bald!?" Beast Boy asked while weeping after pulling his hair out.

"Man, who knew that without you guys, we wouldn't be able to stay as Titans." Cyborg notes.

"Yeah, well you know only naive people would believe that history is set in stone and what not." Naruto states. "That Warp guy is stupid to believe that. If you change the past, the future changes as well. Does he not have Back to the Future in the future?"

Suddenly, a portal opens as the team saw someone coming in. They prepared for an attack, but then they saw who it was. It was Haruko, as she saw Naruto.

"I've finally found you, my baby boy!" Haruko cries as she went to hug her son, squeezing him tightly. "Oh, it's been five years but I've finally had that portal working!"

"Mom...did you time traveled from the future to find me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Ever since you've disappeared at that time..." Haruko said but Naruto cuts her off.

"Wait, if you're from the future without me, then that means you came here in the time after I disappeared. So that would mean that your future wouldn't exist." Naruto told her. "Which didn't give you a reason to build that time machine..."

"...Aw, fuck." Haruko realizes before she disappeared instantly while leaving a "pop" sound.

"...Did we just witness your mom from the future vanishing out of existence?" Raven asked.

"Well, that's what happens to a time paradox. It catches on to ya." Naruto said as he turns around, grabs Argent and Blackfire and swings them over his shoulders and walks out.

Robin turns to Starfire as he asks "So...Nightwing?"

/

The next month, Naruto is seen watching the news that is talking about him.

 _"This is Iris West reporting to you about the status of what are people talking about is Rockstar. After a few weeks from the recent controversy to Naruto's interview on really happened, it seems that the public has a lot to say about him now."_

 _"He's been helping keep Jump City standing, so I don't see a reason why we should hate him for it."_ spoke one man from college.

 _"We love his music!" "And he's totally hot!"_ spoke a pair of twin teenage girls.

 _"He always plays his music to the kids."_ one mother of two said.

 _"That boy is a bad influence, as well as having loud music!"_ spoke one old woman.

 _"I'm surprised that the Titans even kept someone who's the son of a psychopathic killer."_ spoke one obese woman with purple shaved hair, glasses, and have piercings.

 _"But don't you know that his father redeemed himself by preventing the world from blowing up by his sacrifice?"_ spoke the reporter.

 _"Nuuuuuuhhh! Think of the children!"_ the obese woman whined.

 _"I think we have enough."_ Iris states _"So the polls will be up for Rockstar."_

"Man, I like the possitivity." Naruto comments while finishing up his ramen. "That fat lady though must be an NPC."

"Hey, Naruto!" Beast Boy said as he appears. "So uh, do you want to hang out?" he asked, he's been asking everyone to hang out but most are busy.

"You know what? Sure. I could use some male bonding at the moment. With Blackfire and Argent joining Raven and Starfire in this seance they're having." Naruto states as he gets up. "A little outing should do me some good."

The two head down to the lobby as they hear knocking.

"Who's at the door?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beats me, I'll answer it," Naruto said as he opens the door to see who it is.

"I knew I'd find you here."

After a long pause, Naruto slowly closes the door in front of him. He turns around, as he cries out "DEAR LORD, THAT CRAZY AMAZON IS HERE TO KILL ME!" he cries out as his arms move around in panic.

"Dude, what are you-" Beast Boy didn't get the chance as Naruto pulls him to the elevator. He mashes the elevator as the two go in.

"To the garage!" Naruto cries out.

The door at the lobby burst out, setting up the alarm. Coming in is a girl with long black hair tied to a ponytail, blue eyes, tanned skin, and red lips. She wore silver star earrings, wears a short red shirt fitting her C-cups, with yellow star prints, blue star-spangled short-shorts showing her flawless legs, and red knee-high boots.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, NARUTO!" she cries out, as she sees the Titans coming in after they hear the noise.

"Intruder!" Robin shouts while bringing out his bo-staff.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not going near him!" Blackfire said as her fists glow.

"Get to Naruto, and you have to go through with us!" Argent declared.

"Two on one? Bring it!" the girl said as the three girls fight.

/

Naruto with Beast Boy behind him while on the Vespa, bursts out from the garage and drive down the bridge connecting to the T-Tower.

Beast Boy seems scared right now. "Naruto, what's going on?"

"We gotta get the hell out of here before she finds me!" Naruto shouts.

A loud boom is heard from behind them, as Naruto saw through the rearview mirror of Blackfire and Argent fighting the girl.

"Just who is she and why is she after you!?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll explain later when we find somewhere safe!" Naruto states as he keeps driving.

/

Later on, this happens.

"Okay, I did not saw that turtle coming." Naruto comments after he and Beast Boy saw the Vespa down.

"I'm sure Cy would fix it for you." Beast Boy states.

"But the important matter is that we're safe," Naruto said as he noticed a green dog next to him. He turns to Beast Boy and then the green dog. "Uh...BB, is that a green dog next to me or am I high from the fumes?"

"I see the green dog too." Beast Boy replied, seeing the green dog run off "Hey wait, boy!"

Suddenly both Naruto and Beast Boy suddenly got hit with a blue spotlight. They levitated up to a spaceship, as it left the city to the forest.

/

"Now where are we!?" Naruto cries out, as he and Beast Boy find themselves in cuffs.

"Soto has found new pets!"

The two turn to see an overly large alien with an Easter Island-like head and wears a yellow onesie.

"New pet? Do I look like an animal to you, pal?" Naruto growls at him.

Soto looks unpleased by Naruto's behavior "Soto will make you behave!" he shouts as he held onto a remote.

"Cover you ears, Beast Boy." Naruto told him which Beast Boy did, as Naruto did a sonic scream at Soto, causing him to fall back to the wall. He then held up his guitar and strum a note, blasting a sound wave that dismantles everything in the space ship.

He saw the down remote near him. Acting quickly, Naruto grabs the remote and finds a release button. He pressed it as he and Beast Boy are released.

"We're outie-5000!" Naruto shouts as he and Beast Boy exit out of the space ship.

/

Soon as they escaped, Naruto holds up his guitar as he tunes it up. "Time to send it way up to the sky!" Naruto declares as he swings it like a bat, hitting the space ship and send it far away from the Earth, with one piece of it fallen to a different direction.

/

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Soto screams as he and the ship travel through the galaxy, as they end up being swallowed by a black hole.

/

A piece of the space ship debris fell over the sky, as it aims for that obese woman from the interview.

"How dare they criticized me! I'm going to wreck their life through Twitter!" the obese woman said, however before she could Tweet, the spaceship's debris fell and smashes her down.

/

"Man, what a home run," Naruto said as he looks up the sky.

"There you are!"

Naruto and Beast Boy turned to see the rest of the Titans that found them, with the green dog with them. "Oh, hey guys," Naruto spoke as he took notice Blackfire holding onto some girl as he eyed on the blue short-shorts, and legs kicking. "Who loves short-shorts, I love shorts-shorts!" he sang. But he soon stops singing when he saw the girl moving her head from behind Blackfire's arm, as she glares at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Naruto cries out after turning white, went to a bank as he locks himself in the vault.

"GO AWAY, CALL THE POLICE!" Naruto said while in the fetal position. He here's the vault knocking.

"Naruto! Get out of this vault this instant!" Robin yelled.

"NO WAY, HOSE!" Naruto told him.

Outside the vault of the bank, Blackfire spoke "Come on, Foxy, she's not going to harm you as long as she's in my arms!" she said as she gives the Amazon girl a good slap on her butt.

"Ah!" she cries out, as she swings her legs to kick Blackfire in the face, letting her go. She turns and grabs the vault, forcefully opening it.

"Come out of there, Naruto!" she cries out as she and the Titans saw him gone. "Where in Hera is he!?"

Beast Boy change into a bloodhound, sniff around for Naruto's scent. He then stops to a large, lumpy bag of cash. "He's in there."

Later on, the Amazonian girl drags Naruto out of the vault, as he cries out "NOOOOOOOHOHOOOOO, NOOOOOO, FOR THE LOVE OF RAMEN, NOOO! HELP MEEEEEEE!"

"I have never seen someone desperately trying to escape from a girl." Robin states.

/

She threw Naruto down and pins him down on his back by sitting on him. She pulls his arms from the back as Naruto screams "NNOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE WORST PAAAAIIINNN!"

"You are going to have to explain yourself, buster!" she tells him. "Like why do you keep running away?"

"Well, what else is to avoid your wrath!" Naruto cries out.

"Uh Naruto, can you just explain what the fuck is your deal with her?" Robin demands.

"Okay, okay, fine! It all started in one of my world tours. I'm a big fan of Wonder Woman, so I thought I'd go to Themyscira." Naruto said.

"Wow, you're a pervert." Raven comment.

"Hey, I don't hit on every pretty girl I see, I don't even hit on you and Starfire." Naruto points out.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"I don't hit on girls that my friends like." Naruto states. "And no, I'm not naming names! Anyway, I got caught and was going to be executed, but I made the Queen a deal, if I defeated one of her finest warriors, I can have my freedom. So the Queen has chosen a warrior just as strong as Wonder Woman, that is her daughter who's big booty is sitting on me, Donna Troy."

Flashback, before Las Vegas.

 _Naruto finds himself facing off against the Amazonian girl, Donna Troy. When the match is set, the two charge at each other and trade in some blows and punches._

"We've fought and fought all day, trying to see who can win. Donna is a skilled fighter, I have to admit."

 _Donna did a swinging kick towards him, which Naruto grabs and threw her down. She gets up and rolls over, as Naruto jumps towards her with a palm strike. She grabs his head with her legs to turn him around and pin him. However, Naruto raises his legs up and stands up, with Donna holding onto him. He spins around at a fast pace and knocks her away._

"But eventually, I won!"

 _Donna gets pinned by Naruto, as he is declared the winner._

"The Queen made her end of the deal and I'm free. As I got off the island, I've noticed Donna was right behind me!"

 _Naruto rides on his guitar, flying away while Donna keeps chasing after him. She gives a mean look which frightens Naruto as he quickly runs off._

Flashback Ends.

"So that's why I ran away from her, she's trying to kill me just because she's a sore loser over a loss!" Naruto cries out.

"What? That's what you think?" Donna asked, shocked. "Dear Hera, I'm not out to kill you!"

"Then what other reason is there for you to chase me around after our match?!" Naruto cries out.

"You never stayed long enough to hear about the prize!" Donna told him, "When you defeated me, you not only earned your freedom, but you also won my hand in marriage!"

….

….

….

"SAY WHAT?!" Everyone shout in unison, as Naruto has his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yes, my mother was impressed by your talent, so she thought that you'd be the best choice for a husband for me to make daughters of a fine warrior," Donna told him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, well excuse me for a second." Naruto turns around and pulls out a diary "Dear diary...jackpot!"

Donna rolled her eyes as she turns to Robin "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"Bygones be bygones." Robin replied, "If there's anyone who can keep Naruto down from his craziness, I think you'd be that girl for the job."

"Does that make me a Titan?" Donna asked, "If so, you can call me...Wonder Girl."

"Ahem." spoke the green dog which the Titans noticed that he's there.

"Hey, its that green dog from earlier!" Beast Boy points out.

"Oh yeah, man. When we heard about alien space ship we found this dog and thought he was you." Cyborg states.

"We have been chasing him around while sister and Argent battled Donna," Starfire adds.

"Turns out he's not you," Raven said in a bit of irritation while glaring at the dog, who have kept licking her.

"Well, now that I have my fun. I'm gonna need a new home." the green dog states. "I don't know where Soto is, but where ever he is I could care less now that I'm a free dog."

"Don't worry, little guy." Naruto pats the alien dog's head "I think I know just the place for you. Do you have a name?"

"Hmm, my old master just calls me dog, but I think the metal human's name for me, Fido, seems fitting," he replied.

/

Later on that night, in Naruto's bathroom, he takes his shirt off to prepare for his shower.

"Man, what a day. I hope mom likes having a new dog around." Naruto said as he has sent Fido to Japan so his mom can watch over him. As he takes off his pants, revealing his boxers, he hears a creek from the bathroom door.

He turns around and saw to his turn on, a curvy leg with a black boot, curling up by the door. Naruto recognizes that leg, as it is Donna's leg.

[ ANOTHER LEMON, COMING UP! ]

"Oh, well look of this lovely leg," Naruto said, giving his perverted look as he walks towards the leg.

He grabbed the leg, as he slips off the boot so he can see the hairless, smooth leg to her foot. He raise his fingers and begins to tickle the foot, make Donna giggled.

"Ohohohoh my Hera!" Donna laughed from the other side of the door, bobbing her head as she shook out of the reaction.

Naruto tickles the sole as he goes on licking between her toes, making them wiggle. He uses his fingers to tickle her arches, which made Donna crackle in laughter. "Kyahahahahahahaha!" she laughs.

"Damn, you got a sexy laugh," Naruto states as he wraps around her leg, planting kisses all over her thigh. He pulls her into the bathroom, showing her in nothing but her short-shorts and one boot.

"Ready to claim your prize?" Donna asks him. Naruto grabs her short-shorts and pulls them down, as well as slipping her boot off from her other leg and toss them aside, along with his boxers. Leaving them completely nude.

"How about some shower sex for this?" Naruto asked as Donna sees his harden member, making her mouth water.

As Naruto turns the shower on, he pulls her into the shower. Donna looks at his cock as he bends down to grab it. "Like what you see?" Naruto asks, rubbing his dick.

"Yes," Donna replied as she engulfs his hard cock into her mouth, beginning to give him a blowjob.

Donna sucks on his hardening cock while massaging his balls. Naruto made a silly grin when he feels her tongue playing around his hardening member. "Oh man, …where did you…learn that?" Naruto asked while huffing.

"Mhmmm-hmmm-hmmm(I watch a lot of porn while in Man's World)!" Donna muffled, but Naruto can understand what she's saying. She squeezes and massages his balls while sucking on his tip and licking his shaft.

Naruto held her head as she bobs it back and forth when giving him a blow. Her saliva fell from her mouth as it makes contact to his crotch, which makes Naruto turn on more.

"Alright...I'm about to..." Naruto told her as Donna's cheeks puffed out, due to Naruto's cock shooting out his hot semen into her mouth. She swallows every drop of his semen down to her throat. She gulps it down which impresses Naruto as Donna pops her mouth from his cock, leaving the white stuff and saliva drip from it.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet." Donna comments, as she stands up and leans on the shower wall, giving him an offer on her round, plump butt. "Now, do me from behind," she said while smacking her own butt, making it jiggle.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto said as he rubs his shaft, as he grabs her hips and penetrates his cock into her pussy.

"AAH!" Donna cries out in pain, as she feels him thrusting her from behind. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Oh!" she cries out while having her hands on the wall.

"You are such a naughty Amazonian," Naruto said while smacking her butt cheeks. He grabs her legs and has them wrapped them around his waist, while he mounts her. He leans in to bite her ear, making her moan.

"Ohohohoh fuck me!" Donna moans while biting her bottom lip.

Naruto got close and begin to massage her busts makes her moan when he squeezed the tits. "I loved your melons bounce up and down."

Donna moans so loudly, as Naruto keeps thrusting into her behind. Eventually, he thrusts her so hard, her hands pressing against the wall resulted in cracking it. Having the shower head sprinkle water on her wet hair, she moans loudly as Naruto spoke: "I'm about to cum!"

"Oh, Hera! Keep it in!" Donna cries out feeling like she's reached her limit.

Eventually, Naruto cums inside of her, as Donna cries out "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH HEEEEEEERRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shivers as she cums all over Naruto's cock. He brings his cock out, spraying his juice all over her wet backside. "T-Thanks, Naruto," Donna said with a smile, as she passes out.

Naruto catches her as he starts washing her body for her. "You're welcome, my Amazonian princesss."

After washing each of their bodies, he came out of the bathroom while carrying her over his shoulder, both wearing a towel. He then has a sight of seeing Komi mounting on Toni with a strap on double-edge dildo.

"Oh! Oh yes!" Toni cries out, as Komi thrusts into her.

Naruto grins as he walks down to the two.

[LEMON ENDS, SORRY BUT YOU ALREADY GOT A TASTE WITH BLACKFIRE AND ARGENT FROM EARLIER]

/

A month later, things are going smoothly for Naruto. It seems that the whole "Son of Reaper" incident has gone to pass as the news now focus on the Justice League dealing with another problem. Something about an "invasion of mind-controlling starfish" as Beast Boy put it.

It was then the Titans got an alert at the desert area, so they went to go check it out.

/

The Desert.

When they came to the desert, they saw a girl being chased by a giant scorpion.

 _'That girl...is that...?'_ Naruto's eyes widen to see who it is.

She has long blond hair, peach skin, blue eyes and wears a gray sports top over a black top, with a white shirt. She wore blue cargo short-shorts, brown gloves, and brown boots.

She saw her being cornered by the scorpion, as when the Titans go to save her, they stopped to see her eyes glow yellow. She brings her hands up, controlling boulders as she brings them down to smash the giant scorpion.

"She was not in trouble," Starfire said.

"She was leading it to a trap." Cyborg notes.

"Question is..." Robin trailed off.

"...Who is she?" Beast Boy finished.

"Hey, Terra!" Naruto waves at the girl, who took notice. The Titans all look at him.

"Naruto?" Terra responds with a smile, as she stomps on the ground which brings up a large mountain to push her up to the Titans. She then goes to hug the fellow blond "Oh my god! It's so good to see you again!"

You two, Tara." Naruto replied while patting her on the back, "And I see you've gotten better at your powers."

"Yeah, well I got the best teacher." She replied.

"Naruto, who's this?" Robin asks him.

"Oh right, well guys, this is Terra. I've met her during one of my travels, she had a little trouble with a mafia gang in Russia." Naruto states.

"If it hadn't been for him, I would've been in the clutches of Baron Bedlam, who lead that mafia gang," Terra said as she felt her cheek getting pinched. "Naruto cut that out!"

"What? I enjoy seeing your kawaii face." Naruto responds as he pinches both her cheeks from her face. Terra did the same to him by pinching his whisker marks. "Gah! Not my whiskers!"

"Great, another one," Raven said.

"Naruto's been around the world a lot." Beast Boy comments.

"So Naruto has been pretty busy when he ran away from me," Donna comments while having some fire in her eyes.

"She's cute though." Blackfire states as Argent agrees.

"So what have you been up to the last time I saw ya?" Naruto asked.

"Well I did the wandering vigilante thing," Terra replied. "I come to towns and beat criminals running over the little guys."

"Sweet, just like I taught ya." Naruto replied, "Come on, let's take you to the tower."

/

Watching them from the mountain, a silver-haired girl from the shadows watches the Titans bringing Terra to the tower.

"She's with the Titans, what should we do?" she asked someone in the earpiece.

 _"Wait until tomorrow, daughter. My interest to the girl is still there, so we strike tomorrow when the time is right."_

/

Everyone in at awe of Terra fitting in. Eating everything in the fridge including piling up the dishes. Even leaving shower pile of mud in when she takes a shower.

Right now everyone's at the living room, where Starfire offer her to tried her Tamaranian meal.

"Mmm, this one taste like sushi mixed with ice cream." Terra comments "Got any more?" she asked Starfire.

"I shall go cultivate the fungus!" Starfire declared as she went to make more.

It was then when Terra went to sleep on the couch, the Titans discuss her living here in the tower.

/

Soon at the training exercise, Terra demonstrates her powers through the training course. She succeeded, surpassing Cyborg's record.

It was then the others start blinking, which confuses Terra.

"Okay, why's everyone blinking?" Terra asked.

"Trouble," Robin respond.

Soon the Titans went to the computer and saw Sladebots attacking some coal mine.

"Slade, he's back," Robin said, grimacing as Naruto grip his fist.

"Slade?" Terra asked.

"Bad guy, really bad." Beast Boy answered.

"Hurt Foxy on a personal level." Blackfire states.

"Got a lock on him. Let's go kick his ass!" Naruto declares as he steps on his guitar and flies out.

The rest of the Titans followed him in pursuit.

/

The Titans made it to the coal mines, fighting off against the Sladebots. Naruto shuts a group of them down with his guitar, Blackfire shoots her star bolts at them as Argent uses her plasma projections to chop them off. Wonder Girl uses her own lasso to round the Sladebots up and smash them to the wall.

While the other Titans fought the Sladebots, Terra was the one that got separated from them after spotting Slade running through the tunnels. It was then she went to pursue him.

Naruto saw her running after Slade and went to follow until he gets kicked to the side by a newcomer. He fell to the ground as he saw his attacker, the cat-masked, purple haired girl in a black kevlar armor, with a gray breastplate, orange shoulder pads, silver gauntlets, and wears black boots and white scaled armored pants. She wears a gray belt with a black and orange Slade insignia. She also carries a pair of needles(Note: Same ones Haku uses in the Naruto series).

"Nice work, Pierce."

The Titans noticed another girl. She wears a black and orange bandana mask over half of her face, with one eye on the right orange side. She has pale skin, pink lips, and wears a gray mesh suit with black armored top, gray shoulder pads, and black spandex pants with gray belt, knee pads and boots. She also appears to have twin pairs of katanas.

"Who are you?" Robin demands.

"Well, I'm Ravager, she's Pierce, and we're here to kick your asses," Ravager answered.

"Yeah right, that's what they all say," Blackfire respond, her hands glowing.

Blackfire tried to blast her but Pierce blocks her, through needles at her which didn't faze Blackfire. Pierce gets behind her as she shocks Blackfire with a taser. Ravager then charges at the others in fast speed. She threw an EMP disc at Cyborg before he could shoot at her he got shut down. Argent and Starfire charge at her but Ravager threw a ball at them, trapping them into a sticky goo that nullifies their powers. Robin charges at Ravager who blocks his bo-staff attacks with her katanas. She flips over as she places another disc on his back, which electrocutes him as he falls down. She then came across Beast Boy and Raven.

Ravager sees Raven open her cloak at her stance, reveal her leotard that shows off her legs. _'Lovely.'_ She thought, giving her a perverted smile. She turns to Beast Boy who change into a goat to charge at her. She threw another ball at him as it exploded in a flashing light in front of him, blinding him.

 _"Azarath Metrion-"_ Raven is stopped by Ravager who tackled to the ground, as Ravager place her boots onto Raven's chest. Ravager grabs Raven's legs, feeling them up much to Raven's charging "Let go of me!"

"My, you have some smooth legs~!" Ravager comment as she feels the calves up to the ankles. "I wonder what's your secret? No hair in them." She said, squeezing the soft, gray thighs.

 _'Oh my Azar!'_ Raven thought in shock, struggling to get her off as she feels weaken.

"Try to struggle all you want, my armor is forged in Nth metal," Ravager states as she plants some kisses onto Raven's legs. then suddenly a green monkey gets onto her face, getting her to let go of Raven as the monkey pulls her hair. She grabs the monkey and threw him to the ground, changing back to Beast Boy. "So, you've manage to get your vision back."

"Leave my girlfriend alone, you pervert!" Beast Boy cries out, pointing at her.

"Hey, not my fault she doesn't wear pants." Ravager states as she brings out her katanas.

Meanwhile, Pierce knocks off Wonder Girl who tackled her. Pierce threw her needles at her, but Wonder Girl deflect them with her metal braces. Naruto jumps in to fight Pierce, who turns around as Naruto can feel her killing intent radiating towards him.

 _'That killing intent...'_ Naruto thought as Pierce jumps towards him _'It felt familiar, but where-'_ he was cut off from his thoughts as he wince in pain when Pierce threw her needles at him. "Goddamn it!" he cries out as he swings his guitar at her, but she dodges.

"Anata wa watashi ni taishite sokutei suru koto wa dekimasen!" she spoke in Japanese **(Translation: You can't measure up against me).**

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Naruto replied, understanding her, as Pierce has the upper hand.

/

Meanwhile, Slade saw the battle from the screen of his gauntlet, as he felt a quake around him.

"Found you!" shout Terra as she uses her geokinetics at Slade, bringing down a load of rocks from his escape.

However, Slade flips over and lands behind her, threw a bomb up top as he spoke "Actually, I have you." as the bomb exploded to block the other path, trapping them both. Terra looks worried as Slade brings out his bo staff, "Now Terra, you and I are trapped. But this is good, as I've been meaning to get a chance to talk with you."

"Mind if I talk with my hands, creep!" Terra responds, as she threw boulders at him which he uses his bo staff with.

Soon it goes on with Slade dodging her attacks, as he uses his bo staff to attack her. She dodges his bo staff and sends out her boulders and pillars at him. Slade kept dodging as eventually, he manages to have her cornered.

"I know your secret, Terra. I've been watching you for quite some time. I know that you can't control your powers, but I can help. Help you more than the Ti-"

 _SLAM!_

Slade gets hit by something hard, made of steel. He gets hit by the boulder trap as he looks at what hit him. A large, metal fist that came out from the other side of the wall. "What! How!?" he demands.

"Funny you should say that, but I'm already taught by a hot teacher." Terra states as her eyes glowed.

Suddenly, Slade felt something grabbing him from the ground wall. He looks and saw hands, hands made of clay as each grabs him. He tries to struggle, but then he felt his arms and legs pierced by sharp diamonds. "AAAAHHH!" he shouts in pain. "H-How?!"

"You know Naruto, right? We've met before and he taught me everything I know. How to deceive people like you." Terra revealed with a confident smirk.

"Then how...did you learn to do this?!" Slade shouts, as he's completely trapped.

"Easy, his mom set me up with someone who taught me Earth-based techniques, a cool, blind old lady who taught me how to control sand, mud, steel, diamonds, crystal, any type of element based off from the Earth. Compare to her, I'm a bit of an amateur, but I'm a quick learner." Terra said with a smirk, "Now, for your arrest."

Slade narrows his eye as he shouts "Agent Kay! Help me!"

Suddenly, a booming noise is heard behind Terra. The blond turn and saw what appears to be a woman who wears a skin-tight white full body suit, that shows her double-D chests, narrow figure and curves. She wore black gloves and knee high boots, with a black pouch belt. She also wears a white rabbit mask and appears to have blond hair.

"What the-" Terra didn't respond as Kay instantly got in front of her, punching her in the stomach and send her across the wall of rocks. Kay came to break Slade out of his bonds, as Terra lay there knocked out.

"Grab her, she can still be of use to me," Slade said as Kay goes to Terra, but then Naruto instantly shows up in front of Terra.

"Not gonna happen, bastard!" Naruto angrily yelled as he picks Terra up. He held his guitar to swing it at Kay, but she blocks it. She isn't sent flying as she held the guitar from hitting her _'She's strong.'_ He thought, as Kay then raise her foot and stomp on the ground, launching Naruto with Terra flying away.

"I believe a tactical retreat is in order," Slade told her as he and Kay disappeared, as Kay grabs Ravager and Pierce as all four of them disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto shout throws his hands in the air. "We were about to capture that bastard!"

"Worry about them later," Robin said as he helps himself up with his bo-staff as support. "Let's retreat for now."

/

Later at the Tower, when the Titans brought Terra home.

"So now we know that Slade has more help," Robin said while having a meeting with the team.

"Yeah, three of them must be like his entourage," Naruto said as he turns to Terra. "But we've damaged Slade real good, did ya, Terra?"

Terra brushes her hair back as she responds "Guy's a creep. I just do what you taught me to con crooks like him. I've even busted up some pedo rings."

"I'm proud of my cute Genin," Naruto said with a grin, making Terra blush.

"I'm proud as well. We may have come close in capturing Slade, but I think you'd make a great addition to the Titans." Robin said much to Terra's shock.

"Whoa, really?" Terra replied, "I'm honored."

"Good, cause I got a neat idea for a costume for you," Blackfire said with a Cheshire grin.

"I am not wearing a V-kind!" Terra cries out comically.

End.

Naruto agreed as he brings Terra with the other Titans, shouting "Come on before we get caved in!"

/

Later at the Tower, when the Titans brought Terra home.

"So now we know that Slade has more help," Robin said while having a meeting with the team.

"Yeah, three of them must be like his entourage," Naruto said as he turns to Terra. "But we've damaged Slade real good, did ya, Terra?"

Terra brushes her hair back as she responds "Guy's a creep. I just do what you taught me to con crooks like him. I've even busted up some pedo rings."

"I'm proud of my cute Genin," Naruto said with a grin, making Terra blush.

"I'm proud as well. We may have come close in capturing Slade, but I think you'd make a great addition to the Titans." Robin said much to Terra's shock.

"Whoa, really?" Terra replied, "I'm honored."

"Good, because I got a neat idea for a costume for you," Blackfire said with a Cheshire grin.

"I am not wearing a V-bikini!" Terra cries out in panic.

/

 **Nice to cover three episodes where Naruto's father is revealed to the world, and the truth came out! Also, more girls into Naruto's harem, this time with Argent, Wonder Girl and Terra in the mix. Things will also work out differently than canon. Slade bringing in help but who are the two associated with him? Will Ravager get her hands on Raven? Will Naruto end up death by snu-snu by Donna? Who knows, stay tuned and find out!**

 **And without future adu, here is Rockstar's Omake Theater:**

Bonus 1: How Terra Survives.

Raven is seen with Terra, both hanging out by the couch.

"So, you've been traveling around all the time." Raven states "So how did you survive with food and money?"

"Oh, the perks of being a traveling vigilante," Terra said with a smirk, thinking of a time in a flashback.

 _Flashback._

 _Terra is seen beating up some criminals like Mad Hatter, Captain Cold, and Steamroller. After beating them, she went to take their money. She got a lot of cash from those villains as she gives a grin._

 _Flashback Ends._

Raven looks mortified as Terra says "What? Not like they need money, they're criminals."

'Naruto has taught you too well.' Raven thought with sweat drops.

/

Bonus 2: Raven's Leotard

Beast Boy confronts Raven, while she meditates.

"Okay, something is on my mind right now but...why do you wear a leotard?" He asks her.

"This leotard is a custom of Azarath's culture." Raven told him, "All the women in Azar wore leotards."

"Aren't you afraid some perv might feel up your legs?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course not, I won't let some perv get a hand on MEEEHEHEE!" Raven said look down. "Are you kidding me?!"

Ravager rubbing her head between Raven's leg as while having a lusful smile. "You forget about me, I'm the only perv who's gonna get your sweet legs."

/

Bonus 3: Love Making

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump!_

Cyborg grimace when he tries to recharge, but can't stand that noise.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump!_

Robin held his pillows between his face, trying to cancel out the noise. He's going to not be having pleasant dreams.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump!_

Starfire looks scared and terrified. She's been rubbing her own hair like a nervous child, praying for the noise to go away.

 _Thump, thump, thump thump thump, thump, thump!_

"Would you two can it!" Naruto shouts up the roof, while his girls are sleeping in his bed.

"Mind your own business!" Raven shout from the top floor.

"Hey, Rae...can I be on top next?" Beast Boy's voice asked.

Bonus 4: Donna's Search for Naruto Part 1

Hello, my name is Donna Troy, you may know me as Wonder Girl.

I have come to venture around the world to search for Naruto Haruhara, who left before he accepts his prize. Me.

As I set sail, I shall hunt down Naruto as I go and search so I can offer him myself. But I will never know the dangers of Man's World.

"AAAIIIIEEE!" Donna cries out, as she is receiving a wedgie from Cheetah who jumped onto her.

This Donna Troy, shouting someone saves me!- Donna Troy, after she gets kidnapped by Cheetah.

 **Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
